Honkai Impact 3rd: Atonement
by andrewaigalew2000
Summary: The fallout of the 2nd Herrscher's reawakening leaves Kiana guilt-ridden and lost. Having left behind her old-life and in pursuit of those responsible, Kiana must deal with the effects of having the consciousness of the Honkai Queen locked inside her mind as the Valkyries of St. Freya attempt to track down their friend, while also fighting back a 3rd Honkai Outbreak.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kiana, when you wake up the world will be a lot different from what you remember. It won't be a beautiful place and most of the things that gave that world meaning to you will be gone. However, please keep living. Stay alive and fight to shape this world into that perfect dream of yours. Be brave and never stop fighting for what you believe in.**_

_**Stay alive…Kiana**_

«Ah!» the young knight screamed as she regained consciousness for the first time in what seemed like ages. As she took a second to examine her surroundings, she noticed that she was laying on a beach. Alone. With no sight of civilization to be found nearby.

«Great. This is just great. I'm stuck here on my own with no way to get out and my head is killing me.» she exclaimed, rubbing her sore neck. With no plan seemingly in mind, Kiana attempted to contact anyone through her comms.

**NO SIGNAL**

«And as expected no one is within range… I guess I'm trapped here. At least I'm not defenceless.» she said whipping out a pair of dual wielded pistols. After checking that they were working as intended, Kiana decided to head towards the nearby treeline in hopes of finding anything edible. Luckily she spotted a tree full of coconuts which she eagerly shot down.

«Well, I guess things could be worse… I wish Mei-senpai was here with me. She'd know what to do in this situation. Mei-senpai knows everything…»

Kiana sat and thought about her friends back at the Academy and how they must be worried sick about her.

«Would Bronya care about me being gone? Hm… I guess so, she is a good person, despite how mean she can be sometimes… Aunt Theresa must be worried sick. She might not show it but sometimes she cares too much… Even Auntie Himeko –

Kiana's thoughts were cut off by a sharp headache and she collapsed to the ground gripping her head hard and willing the pain away. Moments passed before she was able to stand up, but not before a surge of flashes, memories she deemed, started invading her mind.

«The archives, Siberia…. MOM!» Kiana exclaimed now with panic in her voice. She could remember most things about that experience despite a few minor details. But she now knew she had to find a way out of here and fast!

«Neko….. JUMP!» Kiana shouted, entering Burst Mode and leaping high into the air, looking for anything nearby that could help her get out of this damned beach. Sure enough she found something. However it was far from anything she had expected.

«The Hyperion?...»

_**To be continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

As Kiana ascended to the control center of the Hyperion, her mind drifted to the numerous questions she still had no answers for. The Hyperion was fully functional even if it's exterior looked severely damaged. It also didn't seem like anyone was aboard the giant vessel, a fact that further aroused her suspicion about it's functional state.

«There has to be a reason this damn ship is still running, right?»

The only other thing on her mind at that moment was but a fleeting hope, that the communication device on the Hyperion would fare better than her own limited comms in reaching anyone that could help her get off this beach. The moment the elevator reached it's destination, Kiana sprinted off to the nearest terminal and booted up comms.

-HQ

-MEDICAL

and numerous other preset targets graced her screen as her choices stood before her. Upon consideration, Kiana decided that Headquarters were likely better suited to run a Search and Rescue OP for a missing Valkyrie and decided to contact them first. She'd let the girls back at St. Freya know she was okay later.

«Well, at least things are looking up for once!»

But her train of thought was redirected once again to the terminal screen, now displaying words she hoped she was imagining…

**ERROR. COMMUNICATION TARGET NOT OPERATIONAL.**

Dread began to take hold of Kiana as she read the words aloud. She could understand a signal error or even limited range but this… this meant Schicksal HQ was either having problems with their Comm Towers or was completely destroyed…

«There must be something wrong with this thing! I'll try , Aunt Theresa was there before I blacked out. She must know about what's happened!»

Kiana worked her way through the UI until the preset comm targets were displayed on screen once more, only this time Kiana chose her new target with newfound anticipation. What would she even ask Where to even begin? These and more questions filled her mind when finally the screen was alight once again, with Principal Theresa Apocalypse proudly displayed before her.

«Kiana?! Oh my god, are you alright? Where are you?» Theresa quickly asked the girl once the initial shock wore off.

«I'm fine Auntie, just a little sore, nothing major besides an annoying headache. As for where I am, I was kinda hoping you'd know.» Kiana replied with a grin as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

«If you gimme a minute I can have people here triangulate the Hyperion's location and come get you straight away. I'm surprised to see the old thing still running after all that's happened…»

«Yeah about that…»

«Hm?» Theresa looked up with wonder.

«What did happen? The last thing I remember was that simulation that you and I entered, with the Tower of Babylon. And Mom…» Kiana said looking down with a sad look on her face.

«Oh. I see.»

«Is that it?» Kiana looked up to see Theresa with a grim expression.

«What do you mean?»

«Is that all you're gonna give me? Just a cryptic _Oh, I see_? There's gotta be more than that! Hell, even Schicksal HQ has probably gone to hell by now so I doubt a simple Oh is enough!»

«HQ? They didn't contact you did they?» Theresa asked worriedly.

«No they didn't. I tried to contact them but it didn't go well, as you can guess.»

«Then Tesla is probably the one that cut off HQ's comms as well as the power to the whole base… They succeeded!» Theresa exclaimed now with joy in her features.

«Tesla? Isn't she from Anti-Entropy?»

«Nevermind that right now, I'll get you caught up in person. You just sit tight! I'm coming to get you!»

«Wait a sec! Is everyone there alright? Is Mei-

But before the Young Knight could finish wording her worries, the feed was dead, as well as the terminal screen which now reflected Kiana's worried face on it's own, with silence filling the room once again as Kiana slumped to the ground.

«Please let everyone be alright, please…»

_**«Ich liebe dich…»**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kiana stood crouched beneath a tree, thankful for the shade it provided her while she waited for Theresa.

«To be honest, I probably should have waited inside the ship but that empty piece of junk is giving me the creeps…»

However her thoughts were soon interrupted by the subtle roar of ship engines barely visible on the horizon. It wouldn't be long now. She'd get the answers she wanted.

A couple moments later and the small carrier ship was hovering a couple of feet above the ground, kicking up sand and wind all over the place. Kiana decided to stand up as she awaited her friends' arrival. And sure enough, Theresa Apocalypse soon found herself on the ground, looking for the young Kaslana. As their eyes met, Theresa's features brightened with joy and she rushed at her niece for a bone-crushing hug. Or at least the best one she could muster with that tiny body of hers.

«Thank goodness you're okay! It took a while for us to find you but once we did we pretty much rushed our way over here as fast as we could.» Theresa explained as she finally let go of Kiana to look at her face.

She looked sad.

«You _are_ ok, right?»

«_I'm _fine. But there's something you don't want to tell me…» Kiana finally exclaimed, looking straight into Theresa's eyes.

«Come. You can rest in the ship until we get to the Academy and then I'll answer all of your questions.» Theresa replied while leading her away as Kiana finally nodded in acceptance. She would wait. And then she'd be together again with her friends. It would all be back to normal.

_**THREE HOURS LATER**_

«Kiana wake up. We're here.» Theresa shook Kiana and she let out a yawn, rising as she rubbed at her still sleepy eyes.

They hopped off the ship as the small crew bid them farewell, heading to the on-campus hangar. On their way they were greeted by Einstein, who in turn, dragged away Theresa for a 'private' conversation. That girl couldn't have been more loud even if she tried. Of course, Kiana overheard bits and pieces of that conversation. It had something to do with another Search and Rescue? It seemed as if all of Anti-Entropy was mobilising from St. Freya. Kiana had never seen so many Mechs in one place.

Finally, after Einstein left Theresa alone, Kiana went back to her side as she quietly asked.

«Why is St. Freya housing like, half of Anti-Entropy?»

«We're not. As hard as it is for you to understand this right now, we are indebted to them. And I hope they can keep helping us until this whole mess with Schicksal blows over.» Theresa answered swiftly.

«What happened to HQ anyway?»

«It's gone. Inoperational. Run over by Honkai and also not our problem anymore. The Overseer can handle things there I'm sure. What I'm not sure about is whether or not that's a good or bad thing.»

«Wait what do you mean it's not our problem?! Shouldn't we at least try and-

«No!»

Kiana stood silent in shock at Theresa's sudden outburst. She waited for her to elaborate.

«You, me, the other girls… we're not Schicksal Valkyries anymore…» Theresa finally explained with a somber expression on her face.

«W-What do you mean?»

«We defected. Trying to save you…»

«Me?! How could I be at fault for this? It can't have been that long since we were in that simulation right?»

«That's not it! It's not your fault. Things happened. Things beyond any of our control and it all went to hell before it got any better. But you're here now and that's all that matters!» Theresa exclaimed. She had a no nonsense look in her eye that basically said 'please don't blame yourself'

«So those things in the simulation, with Mom and the 2nd Herrscher… They really weren't real huh?»

«I'm afraid not. I'm sorry Kiana, I… I know it must feel disappointing-

«No, it's fine. Really.»

Theresa looked at Kiana as the tears in the young Valkyrie's eyes threatened to spill, but she held them back with a forced smile.

«I guess it was silly of me to think wishes could come true…»

Theresa's eyes widened for a moment. She could swear she saw Kiana's eyes change for a flicker of a moment. They changed into a shade of gold she had hoped she'd never have to see again, but the moment she blinked, that same golden tint was gone again, replaced with the original sea blue color she was used to seeing in her niece's eyes…

_«Hm, maybe I imagined it…» _Theresa thought as she redirected her focus to their destination.

«So, you said I needed saving. From what exactly? It must have been something really intense if you were forced to work with Anti-Entropy…» Kiana wondered aloud.

«Yes, I guess we can't simply brush off the rest of the details.» Theresa then motioned for Kiana to take a seat beside her as they sat on a bench. Theresa exhaled a deep sigh before turning to Kiana.

«You were captured by Overseer Otto, so that you could be used as an experiment…»

Kiana's eyes widened. She can't have heard that right, right?

«The Overseer did…»

«Yes. He wanted to infuse your body with enough Honkai Energy in order to wake the Gem of Serenity inside your body. And in turn, the 2nd Herrscher…»

«A Herrscher, like Mei's-

«Exactly, although not quite. You see the 2nd Herrscher is in another class of it's own. With the proper host and all of her scattered pieces collected and made one with her once more, I doubt even a full battalion of S Rank Valkyries could best her. Which begs the question…»

«What?» Kiana turned to Theresa with wonder.

«What in the hell was Otto really after? Surely he didn't want to simply spread chaos to the world and that man does nothing without reason behind it. He must have found a way to control the Herrscher and probably wanted to use her…»

«Use? The 2nd Herrscher? What could he have possibly found that could control a thing like that?!»

«I don't know but, whatever it was, it worked, since you're here. However I doubt whatever it was that Himeko used on you was meant to be used anytime soon. Otto probably had somekind of safety measure that involved whatever Tesla and Himeko found in that lab of his.»

«Auntie Himeko? She did that? Whatever it was that brought me back?» Kiana stood up quickly with joy in her voice and a big smile on her face as Theresa realised where this conversation was headed…Dread filled her eyes and she had trouble voicing her thoughts.

«Yes, Himeko did save you…»

«THAT'S AWESOME! I have to find her and give her a big ol' hug. Maybe I'll even let the Old Hag in on some of my dating tips!» Kiana proudly stated with a grin as Theresa's stomach dropped even further. It took a couple of seconds for Kiana to realise that the silence was getting awkward before she stopped to look at Theresa.

«Auntie? Where is Himeko?»

«I…»

«And you still haven't told me about Mei-senpai or Bronya… D-Did something happen to them?»

«W-Well Bronya is fine. Just resting. Fighting so soon after awakening from her comatose state took a toll on her. Mei is also fine now but… she just recently had a surgery and is in need of rest…» Theresa stated calmly while looking towards the ground.

«And Himeko?»

Kiana watched as Theresa shook her head, hiding her eyes from her. This, this had to be some joke right? Himeko couldn't be… She wouldn't….

«Kiana…»

The girl looked towards her aunt once more now clearly able to see her tear stained eyes. There was no denying it now. Himeko was-

«I'm sorry Kiana.»

«SHUT UP! YOU'RE LYING! You have to be… She can't be dead… and you said that she saved me…Does that mean I…. I killed her?»

Theresa gasped once she understood the meaning behind Kiana's words and she turned to the girl with guilt ridden eyes.

«No Kiana you can't think that way! It wasn't your fault!»

«It wasn't? It WASN'T? You said you all left Schicksal to save me. Me! How many have died in order for me to be here safe and sound while their friends and family suffer in my place? Who else did we lose while she was in control?»

«Well it's…»

«If it's too hard to answer that I'll give you a simpler question.»

Theresa looked at her niece with wonder, no longer bothering to hide the tears that flowed freely.

«Do you think my life was worth it?»

Before she could muster any resolve to answer that question, Theresa watched as Kiana turned and stormed down the hall towards the Medical bay. She exhaled a breath she didn't realise she was holding as she wiped the tears from her face.

«Damn that Kaslana blood of ours…»

**MOMENTS LATER**

Kiana stormed through the double doors of the Medical Bay as she frantically searched for Mei's room. She had to be there somewhere. She couldn't have been discharged if she was just done with a surgery, however severe it may have been. Kiana hoped it wasn't. After a while of aimless searching, she stood before a clipboard containing patient names and their allocated rooms. She searched the board until she found what she was looking for and sure enough, she did.

_Raiden Mei, Room 2-17_

Kiana then rushed towards the room without sparing a second glance to anyone as she frantically evaded everyone in her path. Eventually she stood before her destination and without a second thought she opened the door.

Mei was sleeping.

_«Good, that's good. She needs rest after all.» _Kiana thought to herself as she tried to push back what little disappointment was left in her mind. After all, she loved hearing Mei talk. Her voice was calm and soothed Kiana's soul like nothing else in this world. She loved Mei's eyes too and how expressive they could be. One moment as timid as could be, kind and caring like Mei herself, and the next they could be fierce, as she fought on the battlefield to protect everything she cared about. However in her sleeping state, Kiana could enjoy neither of those things that brought her so much joy.

«Whatever. Mei-senpai is still Mei-senpai and all of her is perfect!» Kiana scoffed at herself as she finally came to terms with what she was about to do. And her smile dropped. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from the nearby cabinet and started writing. Moments passed as she contemplated how to properly express her feelings as well as her decision before she realised she was spilling tears on the note. She sighed and pulled out a new piece of paper.

After finally checking it for any errors and spelling issues (Mei was touchy about those) ,she set the note down on the cabinet beside Mei and stood up.

«I wish there was a better way for me to properly explain to you why I'm going through with this and why I must do it alone… But there isn't. I guess I'll have to trust that you can understand. You always did understand me. Better than anyone in the world…» Kiana spoke softly and she could feel more tears threatening to spill.

«God, this hurts. I love you so much it hurts Mei… and I don't know what I'll do without you by my side. It'll probably be a long time until we see each other again. But, I want you to know…»

Kiana let her hand gently roam between Mei's locks of hair as she took another moment to calm herself. Soon enough she backed away and gathered the bagpack she had prepared a few minutes before she arrived at the Medical Bay. She slowly walked towards the door of the room but before she could muster the strength needed to open it and leave, she slowly turned around and spoke softly once more.

«Ich liebe dich…»

And then she left.

As the room was filled with silence once more, the slumbering girl groaned in pain in her sleep as labored breaths of air started to take hold of her. She slowly but surely calmed down as her breathing evened out, but not before she called out for the one that caused her so much hurt.

«Kiana-chan…»


	4. Chapter 4

Theresa walked the halls of the Medical Bay in search of Kiana. She had given her enough time to calm down but there were still things that needed to be said. Things that had to be done.

Several staff members had seen Kiana walk in on a patient's room and then leave moments later. Theresa guessed this was a good start to tracking the girl down as she decided to finally open the door.

The Principal examined the room as she stepped inside. Similar to pretty much every other room of the Medical Bay, save for the excessive machinery and equipment that was besides the patient's bed.

«Mei? You're awake.» Theresa exclaimed as she realised which patient's room this was. It suddenly made sense that this would be the first place Kiana would go to.

Mei barely acknowledged the voice that addressed her as she kept her gaze glued to the note in her hands. She kept her head low, letting small teardrops fall freely on the sheets that covered her still recovering body. Small whimpers escaped her lips and Theresa instantly understood something was wrong as she rushed to Mei's side.

«Mei what happened?»

Mei finally looked up to the Principal with tear-stained eyes as she struggled to form words. After a brief moment, she softly spoke.

«Kiana's gone.»

«Yes, staff here saw her leave the room. Didn't you?»

Mei shook her head as she wiped the tears from her face.

«No, you misunderstand. She's gone. She left …»

«What?! How do you know? Where did she even go?» Theresa asked with panic in her voice as she moved closer to Mei for answers.

«She…She came to see me b-but I was asleep. When I woke up, I found this letter. I-It said that she was leaving and that she had something she needed to do. She also said…» Mei explained before she had to stop and take a moment to collect her thoughts. Theresa understood that this had to be extremely hard for Mei especially, and she waited for her to calm down.

«S-She said t-that she was sorry she caused us so much p-pain and asked that we don't try to find her. She thinks we're better off without her…»

«Is that all the letter said?» Theresa finally asked. Mei blushed severely but nodded nonetheless.

«Yes t-that is everything worth mentioning that was written in the letter.»

«I see.»

Mei stood silent for a moment as she pondered her next words.

«So what do we do, Principal?»

«Well duh? We start looking for her obviously!» Theresa said with a grin on her face.

«Can't have my niece running around aimlessly without anyone to watch out for her!»

«Allow me to help then!» Mei said bowing her head and Theresa instantly turned to her.

«Are you serious? You're still recovering from cardiac surgery! We can't have you dying on us just because you were too stubborn to regain your full strength.»

«But-

«I know how much this means to you Mei. Trust me I do. But this isn't something you can just shrug off. You need time to rest. We'll take care of Kiana, I promise.»

Theresa turned to the door and began walking away. But she was stopped when suddenly the air began to crackle and the machinery inside the room all fried and exploded in a burst of electricity. She turned to Mei with a shocked expression on her face, watching Mei's eyes change to a shade of purple.

«Tell me then, Principal. How long does this body need to rest before the Empress is unleashed?» Mei asked with a dead serious expression adorning her features.

«You'll be at full strength in about a month's time. However if you're interested in training your Herrscher abilities then consider resting for a week longer than that at least. I'm told Herrscher training is extremely straining…» Theresa answered calmly and Mei scoffed.

«Hmph. Fine then…»

The soft glow that had appeared around Mei's form slowly retreated as the color of her eyes changed back to normal. Mei then slowly looked around and at the damage she had caused.

«I'm sorry…»

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiana found herself on the next bus ride to the nearest city. She had stopped by the dorm on her way out of St. Freya and had collected all of her life savings in order to get by. She guessed she would need it after all if she was going to be on her own from now on. At least the people on the bus were quiet. There was barely any of the usual chatter or commotion that was by now synonymous with taking a bus ride and she was thankful for that. The quiet allowed her to drown in her own thoughts. However she still wondered about whether that was a good or bad thing.

She had left behind her friends. Her family more like… She still believed that to be for the best. That didn't mean it didn't hurt.

«I haven't been truly on my own since those days after Dad was gone… Well I turned out fine so I guess this won't be as bad.» Kiana thought to herself as she contemplated her next move.

She guessed she would first need to find a temporary place to stay once she was in the city. That and supplies. Then she would start her search.

Pleased with her plan, Kiana let herself relax as her body rested on the bus seat. This had to have been the longest day in her life. It wasn't even nighttime yet…

Releasing a long sigh, she wondered about what everyone back at might think about her leaving before accepting that it was probably better not to think about any of that anymore. It wouldn't help in any way. But just as she was about to let her eyes close and her consciousness drift off to sleep, that damned headache returned with a vengeance. It hit with more intensity than ever beofre and Kiana gripped her head as she shook back and forth.

_**«Did you think you could get rid of me so easily, human?»**_

Kiana's eyes widened and she let go of her head in shock of the familiar voice she was now hearing.

«You're… the 2nd Herrscher?» she asked with a soft voice, devoid of any strength in it.

_**«Correct, although, seeing as you're serving as my vessel, you can have the pleasure of simply calling me Celine.»**_

Kiana could swear if she was able to place a face on that voice, she would certainly be grinning. The voice spoke with such strength and intensity, it was hard to believe otherwise. Suddenly though, it dawned on her that this voice inside her head belonged to the person that had caused her life so much grief and pain and any sense of fear or dread she might have been feeling was replaced with hate and defiance.

«You killed my Mom and Dad! You killed Himeko! You've hurt everyone dear to me!»

_**«And everything you've said is true. What is your point?»**_

«What do you want?» Kiana finally asked.

_**«While I may not be able to take control of your body yet, I can still see that the path you wish to follow only leads to failure. And failure would result in me losing the perfect vessel. I simply can't allow you to continue.»**_

«Oh yeah? And what could you possibly do to stop me? As a voice in my head, I find it hard to believe that you could do anything at all to stop me.»

_**«Be that as it may, I must still endeavour to protect my vessel. Don't misunderstand. I care not for your fate at all girl. However that body is perfect for controlling my power and it would be waste for me to have to find another host. As you can see, your death would hinder me, not stop me. And if you wish to continue on this path then I guarantee you, the last thing you'll be seeing as the life drains from your veins and all sense of self abandons you, will be the face of your dead friends and you'll know that everything you've done in your pathetic attempt to protect them has been for nothing-**_

«SHUT UP!» Kiana screamed at the top of her lungs, blocking out the voice from her head. She looked around to see everyone around her casting suspicious glances towards her as she realised what the scene must have looked like to their eyes.

She cast her head down and decided to stay that way until she was finally off this damn ride. At least things couldn't get any worse…

Right?


	5. Chapter 5

When Kiana was informed that the reappearance of the 2nd Herrscher was the catalyst for the 3rd Honkai Outbreak, she had guessed that at least the cities would be safer than most other places in the world due to Schicksal and Anti-Entropy's endeavours. Then she remembered that Schicksal was probably still cleaning up their mess and Anti-Entropy has been quiet ever since the counterattack against HQ. Kiana also guessed she was at fault for this, as well as pretty much everything wrong in her life nowadays. After all, Overseer Otto received all of the credit for defeating the 2nd Herrscher and preventing an even greater outbreak than the one that was happening, and he was hailed as a saviour.

Kiana was still coming up with the best way possible to murder that son of a bitch.

Having gone through all of the private files the Far East Branch of Schicksal had leaked to the public, Kiana had much better insight on the events that had transpired on the so called _'Judgement Day'_. At least that's what Schicksal's files were calling that dreaded series of events. Kiana guessed the name was catchy. Even if she still loathed that day with all her heart.

However, despite all of her musings, she couldn't forget that during a Honkai Outbreak, the battlefield was everywhere. So she turned to glance at her opponents once more. A pack of zombies led by an Archer as well as a pair of corrupted Mech units. She then dodged to the side as an arrow barely passed by her head, the air pierced by it's speed blowing a gust of wind against the young Valkyrie's hair. Kiana smirked as she pulled out her twin handguns from their holsters. She shot at the zombies and the bullets spread, stunning them momentarily while she moved in close quarters.

As she attempted to swipe at the zombies, one of the mech units intercepted her and moved between Kiana and her prey, blocking her attack and countering with a fierce punch. It nailed Kiana and she flew backwards into a concrete wall. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and summoned Gungnir, releasing it's deadly blast as it made contact with the mech. After the cannon ceased it's fire, Kiana inspected the damage proudly. One side of the Mech was completely blown off while the other was severely damaged with parts of it's armor sizzling and falling off. It wouldn't be much help to the others now. Kiana loaded another magazine for each of her pistols as the now lightning imbued rounds were then fired at the rapidly approaching Mech unit that was still operational. The shock quickly incapacitated the mech but before Kiana could finish it off, she was forced to dodge out of the way of yet another rain of arrows. Rage flashed through her eyes as frustration started taking hold of her.

«I'm sick and tired of these things shooting me in the back!»

She stormed off towards the Archer as she dodged every attack the zombies threw at her. Eventually they no longer stood between her and their leader. She struck it's head with the bottom of her gun as it dropped it's defenses, allowing Kiana to land a solid kicking uppercut to the Archer's chin, knocking it airborne.

«Finally!» Kiana then exclaimed as she too jumped in the air, the moonlight reflecting on her wings as their stored power was being released. The S.W.O.L system activated and the wings spread a volley of blasts to everyone in the area. The attack decimated all of the enemies and Kiana landed on the ground with a satisfied smile as she took a moment to observe her surroundings. Wait a minute…

«This is different.» Kiana said as she inspected a point of impact of her latest attack.

Instead of the blast simply striking it's target, it had left a small crater at every single point of attack, each one containing a small piece of purple Honkai residue. She watched as the Honkai Energy took shape and shifted to what looked like portals, and Kiana moved even closer as she noticed lightning crackling around the energy points.

«What even is this? The battlesuit has never left anything like this behind after an attack of this scale…» Kiana exclaimed, moving even closer.

She watched as the energy shifted once again and she could see her face reflected on it's surface. It looked the same, except for her usually blue eyes, which were now colored with a shade of gold that shone bright as moonlight. She placed a hand on her face and sure enough, the mirrored image was the same, confirming that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. This was a reflection of herself, but it didn't feel like herself. The image felt empty and her eyes void of any emotions that were usually displayed through them.

«I'm guessing this has something to do with you, Celine.» Kiana finally said. She waited a moment with no answer as she stood and turned to leave the now destroyed area. The cops would be there any minute.

As she was about to give up on hoping for an answer, the voice inside her head called out once again, this time without the added 'pleasure' of another headache.

_**«I'm impressed human. You're able to use a fraction of my power even when my consciousness is locked away. I wonder how much more you could potentially use, given the time to practice…» **_Celine stated and Kiana sighed in disappointment.

«You know, your sense of priority is really messed up. Instead of trying to explain why this is possible in the first place, here you are wondering if I'll be able to do it even better… Even if I'd rather you don't appear in my life ever again, It seems I'm stuck with you…»

_**«Vile insect! YOU think you're stuck with me?! I'm the one forced to put up with your stupidity for the rest of your life while I could have been destroying Humanity. It hasn't even been a week since you started upon this fool's errand and you've already numbed my brain with all your nonsense talk of 'Mei-senpai'! That failure of a Herrscher has been stuck on your head for days on end. Be it morning, noon or at night! It's driving me crazy!» **_Celine ranted away as Kiana's face gradually reddened with a fierce blush.

«Why do you even care? Can't you just, I don't know, lock yourself away in my mind or something? It's not like I remember anything from when you were in control…» Kiana responded trying to calm herself down and Celine scoffed.

_**«Please, as If you could compare your level of mental fortitude to that of the Honkai Queen. You can barely pass a test without fear of failure, much less attempt to regain any sense of self while I'm in control of this vessel…»**_

«Exams aren't really my thing anyway and it's not my fault if the passing grade is unforgiving…. Wait a minute, why am I even discussing this with you?! Just shut up and go away!»

_**«Fine then, it's not like anything of interest will arise from this conversation anyway… Do try to keep this body safe for my return. There's bound to be another emotional breakdown on the horizon with the way you are going about this mission of yours. I simply can't wait.»**_

Kiana felt the nagging on the back of her head disappear as the voice faded to nothing.

«Ugh… this isn't helping in the slightest. What does she even know anyway? It's not like she's ever loved anyone in her life…» Kiana sighed as she rested in an alleyway, her back resting against the wall as she sat on the ground, clutching her still sore sides. She faintly heard the sound of sirens approach the area she was in before as she let her eyelids close, awaiting sleep to take her for now. She would search for her target in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Schicksal Overseer, Otto Apocalypse examined the monitors in front of him with a troubled expression on his features. As HQ was starting to recover from the invasion of the previous week, so did the Overseer's experiments. After all he was short on time. The experimental Honkai counter-agent he had been developing was hardly ready for use. But somehow it had worked. Whatever that pesky Anti-Entropy scientist had attempted in his lab was a success and that same counter-agent had been used against his pawn, delaying his plans. Not only did he have his hands full with perfecting the serum and mass producing it, he also had to start looking for test subjects. And not only that, the Godsbane prototype that contained the core of the Herrscher of Flames was stolen. What troubled him though was the lack of any reaction to the Gem's power from their sensors. If it was released, exposed without a host, then the energy would have exploded, instantly revealing the Gem's location. And if it's host was still alive then they'd be able to track the Honkai Energy to it's source.

Instead, it was like the Flame Core had simply vanished from the world, nowhere to be found again. And that simply wouldn't do if he wanted his plans to come to fruition.

Otto then redirected his attention to the person that entered his quarters. He supposed he should greet them first.

«Hello Rita.» the Overseer gently greeted his visitor.

«Greetings Master Otto. You wished to see me?» Rita asked, bowing her head in respect.

«I needed to ask you about some 'loose-ends' that needed to be taken care of. Have you seen to them yet? I understand you're busy.» Otto calmly asked as he observed Rita. She fiddled with her fingers shyly before forcing a small smile in response.

«Well you see, Master, I couldn't find Master Fu Hua's body…»

«….»

Rita looked up expecting a response. Otto sighed as he cursed lowly.

«I should have guessed that damned bird had something up it's sleeve… Anyway nothing to worry about for now. Any progress on that other task you were assigned?»

«Yes. I've located Gray Snake. It appears World Serpent is mobilising towards the East. One could guess they have found something concerning the 2nd Herrscher's whereabouts. I intend to continue the investigation in China myself.» Rita listed out her information and Otto nodded. He looked pleased.

«What about Durandal? Have you heard from her?» he asked the maid Valkyrie.

«No. She has not contacted me ever since she finished helping with reconstruction.» Rita answered worriedly and Otto noticed the way Rita looked distressed.

«Rita I'm sure Durandal is fine. What I was wondering about though was in reference to her mission progress. But seeing as how you said she hasn't contacted you, I assume you didn't know.»

«Master Durandal is on a mission? May I ask, why wasn't I informed?» Rita asked with shock in her usually soft voice.

«You have a separate mission to attend to. There was no need to distract you any further. I asked in case you might know anything I don't. You two are close. But I suppose if you have nothing to report on Durandal's mission on her behalf then that will be all. You may leave.» Otto replied with a stern tone to his normally calm nature and he directed his gaze on Rita. She stood there momentarily before snapping out of her trance.

«Of course. Thank you, Master.» Rita exclaimed as she turned and left the room without another word. Otto relaxed his stance as he inspected the feed of the cameras displayed on his monitors. One feed of Helheim Labs showed K-423's Honkai Infusion chamber. The other feed labeled K-K1 showed nothing but a dark room as a lone girl continued practicing against dummy targets. The 1st God Key in her hands changed shape from a pair of handguns, to a katana and then a Greatsword as she effortlessly dispatched her targets with practiced efficiency. Otto smirked proudly as he observed his most important pawn. It wouldn't be long now…

_«I'll be seeing you soon enough, Kallen…»_


	6. Chapter 6

Raiden Mei walked the halls of St. Freya aimlessly as she let her thoughts drift off to that special someone she hadn't seen in 3 weeks. She guessed it wouldn't have been so bad if she knew where she was. Or if she was safe. She didn't even know if she was still alive.

«I can't be thinking like that. It won't do me any good. Kiana-chan is strong…»

Mei then decided to head towards the Dorm since any kind of training was out of the question for now. She was allowed to get out of bed about two weeks ago but anything more than jogging around campus or regular exercise was strictly frowned upon. She guessed it wouldn't be long until she was ready to get back out there.

Mei finally reached the Valkyrie Dormitory and she stepped inside as quickly as possible. Without wasting a single moment, she dashed to her bed and faceplanted on it's soft surface with an audible groan escaping her lips. She was sooooo bored!

«You're back early.» a soft voice called out to her from a distance and Mei shrieked in surprise.

«Oh Bronya, you were asleep when I left. How was your morning?» she asked as soon as she regained her composure.

«Busy. The Bronya has been working on something.» Bronya replied in a monotone voice, not bothering to look away from her computer.

«Oh really? What is it?» Mei inquired, walking closer to Bronya as she inspected the girl's work.

«The Bronya has been working on a communication device. Kiana had asked me to help with it's production before our deployment to New Zealand. However due to recent events, it's development had been postponed.» Bronya explained, still not looking away from her computer.

«So how does it work? Is it local communication? Satellite?»

«Negative. It is a paired device system. Global communication link to another beacon. The system was already completed but the production stopped before I could create a second beacon device. Take a look.» Bronya stated as she handed Mei the device and she inspected it's design. The front panel was adorned with a pair of buttons, most likely used to start and end a call she assumed. The top of the device also had a pair of HOMU-ear shaped antennas, surely Bronya's idea. Mei then handed the HOMU themed device back to Bronya as she crossed her arms.

«So if this needs a pair to work, where is the other device?»

«The Bronya believes Idiot Kiana must have taken it with her by accident. As such, I cannot perform the necessary testing procedures…» Bronya answered with disappointment in her voice. Mei's eyes widened in response.

«Bronya, you said this thing should work, right?»

«Da.»

«But you can't test it since you think Kiana has the other one, correct?»

«Da. Your point?»

«Why haven't you tested it to see if Kiana will respond?»

«I…» Bronya's eyes widened and she looked down shyly. «Bronya thinks she hasn't been getting enough sleep…»

Mei softly chuckled before grabbing the device and instantly pressing the call button. Bronya was a genius. This thing should definitely work!

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiana sat on a rooftop, watching over her target from a distance. Grey Snake was an elusive piece of work. She guessed the same could be said about herself. After all, he was looking for her and she was looking for him. She took pride in the fact that she pinned down his location before he could hers. She didn't have an entire organisation working overtime on figuring out his whereabouts after all. The same could not be said for him. She had been evading World Serpent agents for two weeks now and it was getting increasingly difficult to avoid their patrols.

She saw him exchange a package with a man in a trenchcoat before leaving the dark alleyway they had used for their business. He was brave, she had to give him that. Conducting business like this in the middle of a parade where anyone could walk in on them in that alley was bold. But perhaps it was because of the festivities that he had chosen a place like this. The celebrations would drown out any potential trouble should a deal go south and it would also serve as an easy escape among the crowds. Anyway, he was on the move again.

Kiana stood up and tailed him through the rooftops, her gaze pierced on the cyborg's back, not giving him the opportunity to escape. Not that she would allow herself to be spotted. A couple of weeks on the streets did wonders for her 'subtelty' after all. He would not leave her sight.

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

_«WHAT THE HELL?!» _Kiana cursed to herself as the loud ringing revealed her position to the cyborg. Grey Snake locked his gaze with the Young Knight's and he activated his visor, instantly disappearing into the crowd.

«Damn it…» Kiana would not lose him. She dropped from her perch and rushed after the man, desperately trying to keep up with his speed.

He shoved aside a group of onlookers as they stumbled and fell. Kiana saw this and swiftly jumped over them, landing gracefully a few feet ahead of them. She was catching up…

The cyborg saw this as he attempted to cut through an alley. The center of the festival was the most crowded place in the city. There he would find his exit.

Kiana followed suit, jumping over a low fence and avoiding the multiple bags of trash laid out on the ground of the alleyway. He was getting desperate and she could see it.

As Grey Snake rounded the corner and found himself surrounded by people once more, he looked behind him to check the distance between himself and Kiana. She was gone. Breathing a sigh of relief, he let himself relax into the crowd, letting them escort him to his escape.

«NEKO-CHAN!»

The battle cry echoed along the streets of the festival as the young Valkyrie landed directly on to her target's back. She had used Burst Mode to launch herself into the air, pinpointing the cyborg and using the summoned limb to tackle him to the ground.

«Gotcha!» Kiana proudly exclaimed as she flipped him over to look at his face. The visor on his head retreated as his features scowled in disdain.

«K-423!» Grey Snake quickly realised who his pursuer was and he instantly tried to get her off of him, to no avail. He was pinned to the ground as she forced her weight on his chest and her constructs held him captive.

«Whatever. Look pal, the sooner you give me what I want, the faster these people can go about their merry way. We are causing quite the scene you know…» Kiana replied smugly, however she still didn't move.

«I think you already know that the investigations were nothing but failures. World Serpent never found anything regarding Schicksal's experiments. Overseer Otto is-

«What I know is that whatever you told the media about him is a load of bullshit and I sure as hell know that Dear Otto paid you a fortune to keep quiet. The exchange was in the leaked files that surfaced weeks ago.»

«Even if I knew anything about his experiments, what makes you think I'd tell _you_?»

Kiana smirked with a devilish expression as her eyes changed color once more and the moonlit orbs of the 2nd Herrscher gazed at their prey. The cyborg stared at her, frozen in fear.

«If you don't tell me, then perhaps it would be for the best if I paid a visit to that little girl of yours and get the story from her. After all, she was a crucial part of the investigations wasn't she?»

He glared at her as rage flashed through his eyes.

«You wouldn't…»

Kiana with a look of disappointment then cast her gaze to the man's cybernetic legs as her eyes lit up with glee and she looked at the man once more.

«I wouldn't?»

And with that, a single void portal appeared around Grey Snake's thigh, instantly tightening around it as it sharply closed in on itself, cutting the cybernetic leg clean off and absorbing it in the process. The man cried out in anguish as he tried and failed to hold back the pain. Kiana simply waited for him to say anything as she stayed motionless above him. Finally the man looked back at her.

«If I tell you, you promise to leave her alone?» the cyborg pleaded, his voice low.

«I do. Now hurry up!»

Grey Snake sighed once more as he finally gave up his struggle. He turned and activated his visor, information displayed openly in front of his face like a projection.

«There really wasn't much besides three major things… One was a certain type of God Key that could take on the form of other God Keys. Which ones is unknown but our analysts speculate that it's probably all of them. Then we have the Herrscher of Death project and the Founder Project. Take this…» Grey Snake exclaimed as he handed her a flash drive.

«This contains everything World Serpent has on the Soul Core and his K-K1 project. We assume that is the Founder although we're not sure why he would refer to a living weapon as such. I ask only that this information isn't revealed to the public. Not only would it alert Otto to my betrayal, but it would spread chaos.»

«I don't know if you are too senile to notice but we're in the middle of another Honkai Outbreak. I'd say chaos is way past us. However… I won't release this info.»

The cyborgs eyes lit up in surprise and he nodded in response.

«Thank you. For what it's worth, I'm sorry we tracked you down… It seems you know exactly who needs to face judgement after all.»

Kiana didn't respond but she allowed herself to finally get off of the man. She then summoned a portal and the cybernetic leg reappeared next to Grey Snake's limp stump. She turned around and jumped away from the scene, leaving behind the crowd of onlookers and the stunned man.

A fair distance away from the festival, Kiana landed on another rooftop as she regained her composure.

«Y'know Celine, you might be a pain in the neck and overall a shitty person but I gotta give you this. You sure as hell know how to speed up an interrogation.» Kiana smirked as she gave a proud thumbs up to no one in particular. She guessed Celine could understand it was directed at her.

_**«Hmph. Things would have proceeded much smoother had you not been detected in the first place. What even was that?»**_

«I don't know. It sounded like it came from my bagpack…» Kiana replied sheepishly as she took the aforementioned bag off her back, studying it's contents.

Shortly after going through every nook and cranny of the bag, she remembered about a hidden pouch she had hidden beneath multiple layers of spare clothing. Getting them out of the way, she unzipped it, revealing the device hidden inside.

«This old thing? I still had it on me? It's been months since I've worked on this thing. How could it have worked after all this time?» Kiana questioned as she examined the crude device. Panels of plating were missing and some wires were sticking out but somehow it was still operational. She hadn't finished the finer details of it's exterior yet but in theory, it should be operational. At least if the other pair of the device was as well.

«I guess Bronya must have finished the second one. Whatever. I don't need this anyway.»

Kiana then moved to smash the device under her heel as she placed it on the ground, but before she could stomp on it with enough force to crush it, it rang once more, and suddenly she realised what this probably was. A lifeline to her friends. Her family. A way to communicate with them without putting them in harm's way. So she instinctively grabbed it, pushing the start call option without another thought.

«Hello?» she replied meekly.

«Kiana-chan!»


	7. Chapter 7

«M-Mei… Mei-senpai…» Kiana was at a loss for words. She didn't know who she was expecting on the other end of the call. Perhaps Bronya? Definitely not Mei.

«Kiana-chan! I've been so worried! How have you been? Have you been eating well? Sleeping well?»

DEFINITELY not Mei.

«Mei-senpai, I'm not some kid that just left their parents' house for the first time. I can take care of myself.» Kiana then replied with a pout. Mei sighed.

«Yes of course… It's just… I…»

_«Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it…»_

«Kiana-chan, I miss you.» Mei finally stated.

Kiana lifted a hand to muffle her voice, in fear of what she would probably say if the conversation kept up on this path. She then figured she should change the topic.

«H-How is everyone else? I'm sure Bronya is thrilled about finally getting some shut eye. With me snoring every night and all…»

«Don't say that! She's worried about you. We all are. She's the reason we can even speak to each other right now.» Mei replied sternly.

«Yeah about that…»

Mei stood silent in anticipation. She didn't actually believe it was better for them to not be talking to each other, right?!

«I think it'd be for the best…if you didn't call again…»

«…»

«I mean it's nice to hear you're all doing well but if I wanted to let you guys keep tabs on me, I wouldn't have left in the first pla-

«No.»

Kiana gaped in shocked silence. No?

«What do you mean no?»

Mei gripped the device harder in anger. She could barely mantain her composure but she pressed on. She had to stay calm to get her point across.

«Kiana-chan. You're lying.»

«Huh?»

«You put on this act, trying to stay away from us, telling yourself it's for our protection. That the path you're walking is too dangerous for us. But it's because it's dangerous that I can't leave you alone!»

Kiana patiently waited for Mei to say anything else. She hoped it wouldn't come to this, truly. But if that was the price she had to pay to keep her out of harm's way, she'd gladly pay it.

«Mei, I had hoped you could understand me as you always did. Understand why I needed to leave. But you're mistaken. I'm not protecting you all from Schicksal or anything I might find out here. I'm protecting you from me.»

Mei's eyes widened and she realised why Kiana was acting like this. She knew.

«There is absolutely nothing in the world that would make me be afraid of you. Nothing to make me think you'd hurt me. Nothing to make me believe you'd be happier on your own. I know all this because I know you.»

«You're wrong… I-I hurt you Mei-senpai…» Kiana struggled to form words as soft sobs finally were released and she tried to hold back her tears.

«Kiana-chan, please, that wasn't you-

«Don't you see?! It doesn't matter! Even if that wasn't me, there's nothing to guarantee it won't happen again! You aren't safe around me…»

«Then, that letter you left, was also a lie wasn't it?»

«I…»

Mei shook with rage and grief at this point. She had heard enough.

«You said we would be together once you were finished with your mission. But if you truly believe that you're better off on your own, you never planned on coming back in the first place!»

«Mei-senpai, you know what I-

«No, Kiana. You clearly haven't thought this through. You're putting yourself in danger to accomplish something that won't give you happiness, keeping everyone that cares about you away in the process. So I've decided that I'll bring you back. Even if I have to use force. I'll definitely bring you back!»

Kiana spent a good while processing what just happened. For all her intents and purposes, her plan to cut herself off from everyone had backfired. Suddenly, she was running out of time and she didn't even know where exactly to go from that point. It felt as if she was stuck inside a 4-wall room and everything was closing in around her. Her breathing was labored and she felt consciousness start to slip away, panic rising up inside her. But instead of the usual feeling that accompanied someone passing out, Kiana felt as if she was being pulled away, staying in place but not quite being able to move even if she wanted to. That was when she realised she wasn't in control anymore. The Herrscher was free.

Celine regained her composure as she struggled to keep her vessel standing. The transfer was much more sudden than she anticipated. No matter. She didn't plan on staying anyway.

**«Human, are you still there?»** Celine called out to the device. Her voice was low and unsure.

Mei's stern expression fell once she heard that voice. Unmistakably Kiana's but distorted. Distant. This was the 2nd Herrscher.

«Yes. What do you want?» Mei replied cautiously. It would be for the best if she was kept calm. For everyone's sake.

**«This pathetic excuse for a Herrscher is currently stationed in Shenzhou. If you send a retrieval squad you may be able to catch up to her.»**

Mei's eyes widened in surprise once more. This had to be a trick.

«Why are you telling me this? You can't have anything to gain from her capture…»

**«The girl will fail. When she does, that man will get a hold of her again and then it will all be over. Even for me. Her retrieval would prevent this.»**

«Why not keep control of her and avoid this? Surely you would want to be the one calling the shots.» Mei replied in turn. She heard Celine scoff from the other end of the line.

**«Please. My mere existence is a beacon. The raw power of the Honkai would alert them of my location instantly and I would be forced to fight back. One day I will reclaim my right to this world and return it to the Honkai, but that day is still far away. For now, I'd prefer it if things were allowed to, calm down, as you'd say.»** Celine explained calmly. Mei processed this.

«Is that all?»

**«Well, **_**you**_** still have a part of me I'd very much like back. But for now, yes that is all. Refrain from releasing this information to this brat once I am gone.»**

Celine then vanished from Kiana's consciousness without another word and she instantly fell to her knees in shock. She looked around her noticing the communication device that had fallen from her hands on the ground beside her. Picking it up, she inspected it for any damage before noticing the call was still going.

«Mei-senpai, are you still there?» Kiana called out, clutching the device in anticipation.

«Yes, I am.»

«D-Did she…»

Mei pondered this for a moment. Should she really keep that conversation a secret from Kiana? What would Kiana do if she found out?

«She talked to me.»

Kiana gulped as her fears came to pass.

«No, no no no no this is exactly the thing I was talking about!»

«You've talked with my Herrscher form in the past. How is this any different?» Mei questioned the girl.

«SHE is different! She's not like yours, she only cares about what happens to herself. What did you talk about?»

«You. She said you were being stupid.»

«Figures. Is that all?»

«She also told me you shout out my name in your sleep…» Mei boldly teased and Kiana blushed hard.

«S-She really told you about that?» the young knight asked embarrassed.

«No. But you just confirmed it.» Mei said grinning and Kiana was dumbfounded.

«I-I….w-well whatever! It's not like I didn't do that back at St. Freya's. You guys just never heard me…» Kiana finally admitted and it was Mei's turn to blush fiercely as her teasing backfired.

«Mei-senpai…» Kiana called out softly.

«Mm? What is it?»

«Despite everything I said, I am really glad I got to speak with you. And I'm sorry for what I said. But I have to ask one more time. Please, please pleaseeee don't try and find me.»

Mei, stood silent for a moment, deciding upon her next words. After a while she responded.

«Only if _you_ promise me to come back…»

Kiana's sad face brightened up as a wide smile adorned her features.

«You bet! I'll be done with this business and back home to eat your cooking before you even know it!» she responded with a huge grin and Mei smiled.

«You better…»

Kiana then stood up and put on her backpack as she prepared to leap off the roof she was on. She turned to the device one more time as she happily called out.

«I love you, Mei. More than anything.»

Mei, surprised at the sudden affection, teared up slightly but she wiped the tears away with her finger and she too smiled in return.

«I love you too Kiana. Be careful.»

She then reluctantly ended the call as she noticed Bronya had just entered the Dorm room.

«The Bronya assumes the device worked?»

«Yes, it worked great Bronya, thanks.» Mei responded as she handed the smaller girl the HOMU-themed communicator and turned to leave the room.

«Did Mei-nee-sama acquire Kiana's whereabouts?»

Mei stopped dead in her tracks as she slowly turned to look at Bronya.

«No. No I didn't.»


	8. Chapter 8

2 Months Later

Theresa, Bronya and Mei stepped off their carrier as they finally arrived at Anti-Entropy HQ. Ningyo was transferred away immediately, Theresa watching the Medics take her away. The cyborg would recover completely, at least physically. Her memories were however gone, and so was their greatest lead to finding Kiana in Arc City.

«The Bronya suggests Mei-nee-sama and the Principal get some rest.» Bronya exclaimed, holding on to a HOMU plushie.

Mei nodded silently and turned to walk away, leaving behind a worried Theresa.

«It's been a while since I've seen Mei this disappointed…» the principal said as she turned to Bronya.

«It is to be expected. Mei-nee-sama most probably feels guilty in some way or form for this mission's failure. However false that statement is, these are her…feelings.»

«I wonder about that… Anyway, I'm off to find that blue-haired mophead. Try and get some rest girls.» Theresa said, placing her hand on Bronya's shoulder before leaving as well.

Bronya sighed. Mei had fought with everything she had during their mission, and it was still not enough.

«It must feel extremely discouraging… But don't worry Mei-nee-sama. We will find that idiot Kiana…»

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mei stormed into her quarters that Anti-Entropy had prepared for them when they left a couple of weeks ago, fuming as she was, slamming the door behind her and kicking her bag away.

«STUPID… IDIOT!» she screamed, punching a hole in a wall, leaving an aftershock of lightning crackling in the wake of the attack.

This was her chance. Her chance to find Kiana and finally end this stupid mess of a situation they'd found themselves in. Kiana probably wouldn't have come quietly, but it had been MONTHS since they last talked. Surely she had at least made some progress on her 'mission'. At least enough to warrant accepting their help and coming back to them. Well, Mei guessed she'd never know anyway. She sighed, calming down as she laid down in her bed.

«What good is this power if I can't even use it to save my friends.»

Even with the little power she still possessed from the remains of Honkai Energy inside her, it was still not enough to hold Rita off. Perhaps if she had bought the girls more time… They might have extracted some info or at least gotten away with the cyborg in time… Perhaps…

«No, it's no use thinking like that. I just need to get stronger. As long as I'm at this level of power, I can't protect anything…»

Mei guessed Kiana still had her gem… The Empress would never grow to reach her full potential without it. And yet, that gem was originally a part of that Herrscher, no, Kiana, at least it was a long time ago. So she guessed, a part of Kiana had been with her for a long time and even a fraction of it, was still a part of her that stayed with Mei always. They would see what could be done about the gem once they found her. IF they found her.

Schicksal had every advantage in this race for Kiana. The odds that they find her first were incredibly high and then who knows what would happen. They could be looking at another Honkai Outbreak when they could barely recover from their current one. Plus, Anti-Entropy was incredibly outgunned in this war. Sure, Mechs were fine and all, but nothing Honkai-infused individuals couldn't handle. Much less an elite S Rank Valkyrie Squad like the one Schicksal had. Meanwhile, Anti-Entropy had… 3 Valkyries. Another sigh escaped Mei's lips.

«If only Major Himeko and Fu Hua were here with us…»

Mei, deciding that train of thought was getting her nowhere, finally let herself drift off to sleep, her mind filled as always with only one person…

«Kiana…chan»

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiana watched from a nearby rooftop as the cleanup crew handled the destroyed Mech units in the streets. Surely Arc City would have normally handled a couple of troublemakers or non-enhanced Honkai carriers in no time. But this riot, was caused by Valkyries. Of that Kiana was sure of. Plus, Grey Serpent was reportedly killed. She guessed that was Schicksal's work too. She was cutting it close, staying in one place for so long but she couldn't help it! Arc City was just the place to be when it came to enhancements or weapons. And she needed to prepare. Schicksal would definitely find her soon, what with the Serpent going and kicking the bucket like that, they certainly found something on her by now. She had to leave.

Activating Knight Moonbeam, Kiana leapt off from her perch, her wings spreading and seemingly holding her in place mid-air. Kiana laughed with glee.

«Yes! Oh these upgrades were so worth it!»

Raising her fist high in the air in success, she proceeded to fly away from the scene, heading out into the night as the Battlesuit took flight and sped off instantly.

As she flew over the streets of Shenzhou, Kiana guessed the nearby villages would serve to protect her better than a megalopolis when it came to avoiding detection, even if the Honkai would be more dangerous. She guessed she could handle them too.

A couple of hours passed and Kiana found herself out of Arc City and nearing the borders between it and a neighbouring village. At least the cover of darkness had provided her with an easy escape through the City's checkpoints. The same convenience would not be found in the forest…

Just as she was about to call it a day and decide on a place to camp out for the night, a sound was heard in the distance. Footsteps?

Turning to face the person approaching her, she was surprised to see they weren't stepping out of the shadows of the night but merely standing there. Almost as if they hadn't noticed Kiana was there.

«Hey! You over there!» Kiana called out to the stranger as she approached slightly.

The strange figure then, seemingly startled, turned around and instantly fired a fireball out into the clearing and towards Kiana, the young Knight barely managing to dodge it , triggering her Time Fracture and using it to get closer for a spinning kick. The stranger however saw through the attack and dropped into a stance, grabbing Kiana's leg and throwing her away, slamming her back against a tree as the wind was knocked out of her.

The dark figure didn't waste a moment and quickly moved to incapacitate the Valkyrie, immobilising her arm with a knee, using her other leg to pin her torso to the ground.

Kiana blinked and missed the movement. That person was incredibly fast! As she opened her eyes, she was greeted by a flaming fist hovering over her head, illuminating her face. The figure then gasped audibly and Kiana saw their hand shake momentarily.

«K-Kiana…?» the figure questioned, removing their hood and revealing a mop of white hair with red tips framing a very familiar face with red? eyes...

«C-Class Monitor!»


	9. Chapter 9

_«I did not lie, Master Jingwei…»_

_The shot echoed for miles as the copied Judgement of Shamash fired at the defeated Fu Hua. It wasn't as strong as the real deal but, it would do the job._

_Otto sighed as he observed the corpse left behind him. Stowing away the 1st Divine Key, he reached for his communicator._

_«Such a disappointment.»_

_And with this, he retreated to HQ, but not before making sure his dear maid would clean up this mess._

_Minutes passed. Hours passed. What felt like ages passed and still Fu Hua's world remained pitch black. Her body felt heavy and so did her heart. She had failed to see her quest through to the end. All because of that madman and his ambition! She guessed she could have seen this coming, the man always seemed a bit unhinged but he had never displayed such lunacy openly…_

_**«You wield two Divine Keys and yet you didn't use one of them… Perhaps you don't know how…»**_

_That distorted voice still echoed in her mind. It sent chills through her and she hurt even more._

_Fu Hua couldn't speak. Everything hurt too much to speak. The fuzziness that blurred her senses however seemed to be retreating. She could almost open her eyes._

_«Ugh!» she gasped for air as she willed her body to roll over on it's back. It hurt more than anything, but she made due._

_Truth is, that second Divine Key wouldn't do much to help her get back to full strength. Even those feathers had their limits and the wings that produced them were not at full strength yet. It would however be enough to get her moving._

_A golden light erupted from her chest and Fu Hua felt her wounds begin to heal. Given time she could probably accelerate the process, but it was time she didn't have. So again Fu Hua made due._

_The feathers that surrounded her softly fell to the ground and the glow from her chest spread out to the rest of her body, covering her entirely in it's warmth. A moment passed and soon enough, that glow too was extinguished. In it's place stood Fu Hua, changed yet still the same. Her hair was let loose but was turned an Ash white color with her bangs now colored a fiery red, much like her eyes now were. She inspected herself for any other injuries. Minor ones, thankfully. They would heal eventually. But not here. She had to retreat and recover. But first…_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

«That's when I helped Major Himeko recover as well. And also helped her contain the Honkai Energy in that battlesuit. Once I was sure she could handle the rest, I left… If I were to guess, judging from her feelings at the time, everything worked out…» Fu Hua calmly explained as she sat opposite of Kiana, the campfire they had lit burning brightly between them.

«You… You could feel her thoughts?» Kiana wondered in amazement.

Fu Hua tilted her head slightly in thought. «Not exactly…»

«Hm?»

«You see, that specific Divine Key is different from the others. It's not something you wield per se. It's also not meant to fight Herrschers…»

«What is it then?»

«If I had to explain it, I'd say they have a life energy of their own. It can be shared and linked with other users much like it did with Himeko. However, the process links the users in a certain way. Thoughts and feelings aren't simply shared and felt. They're stored by the relic, and those thoughts are what empowers the user that is in possession of the Key. Most times, they trigger when those thoughts overpower all other feelings. Other times they simply don't work. To be completely honest I never understood it myself, and I held that Divine Key for more than a thousand years…Before I transferred it to the Major that is.»

«I see… you're wrong by the way.» Kiana exclaimed sadly.

«About what?»

«Auntie is dead. Nothing worked out in the end.»

Fu Hua looked skeptical for a second. She held her chin, looking deep in thought much like a Sage would when meditating. Kiana had to admit it looked kinda funny, if not appropriate.

«No, I don't think so.» Fu Hua finally called out and Kiana looked confused.

«What do you mean?»

«You see, her feelings before I lost connection with her were filled with pride, hope, love and relief. There's honestly nothing to say she failed or regretted anything she did. That's a success story if I ever saw one!» Fu Hua claimed with a sincere smile, looking prideful of the way she worded that.

Kiana however looked ready to burst into tears. Shaking and looking down she softly spoke.

«That drunk old hag always did have a weird way of showing she cared…»

She looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes as she beamed with joy.

«I can't have her feelings go to waste now can I? I mean, she'd probably come back to beat me up if I kept on moping around!»

Fu Hua nodded, offering a gente smile in return.

«Yes, that is exactly right. However I do mean to ask…»

«What is it?» Kiana wondered.

«Kiana, what _are_ you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at helping out the others recover and fight back the Outbreak?»

Kiana was taken by surprise with this. Surely the girls back home were busy with the Outbreak, yes, but she now wondered if they were the ones looking for her in Arc City, or at least, one group out of many that were looking for her. That had to be slowing things down for them, even with the support of Anti-Entropy. She had to finish up with her mission quick. However, there was one other thing…

«I have something I need to do alone, but after that I plan to go back for sure… What about you? Why did you choose to come here of all places?»

«Well, you see, this is my home actually. I have been protecting this land for ages. It is here where I had my first encounter with Schicksal almost 500 years ago.» Fu Hua explained with a far away look in her eyes.

«Oh?»

«Yes, it is an interesting story. They had sent a Valkyrie to act as an ambassador and oversee our land for future expeditions. While she didn't agree with any of it, she was understandably compelled to obey her orders and was forced to fight when I learned of their ploy. A kind woman she was. One of the few memories I still remember from all those years ago.»

Kiana tilted her head in wonder.

«What was her name?»

Fu Hua smiled once again as fond memories filled her mind.

«Kallen Kaslana. Ring any bells?»

The young Kaslana's mouth dropped in recognition and amazement.

«That's so awesome… Did you happen to meet a Yae Sakura in your travels too?»

«Not that I remember, no. Sorry, I guess…»

«Oh, ok it's no problem.»

«Anyway, back to business. You said you had something to do.» Fu Hua said now almost in interrogation mode.

«W-Well… I don't… really think I should be bothering you with any of that stuff…» Kiana said trying to avoid the subject.

«Please, like I have anything better to do here. Arc City can handle any Outbreaks and the surrounding villages are all slowly but surely moving to the cities for the same reason. I want to help you.»

«I thought I told you I have to do this alone.»

«And I thought you said you'd stop moping around… You should appreciate a friend trying to help y'know.» Fu Hua replied, crossing her arms in defiance. Kiana sighed again.

«It's just not something I can force other people to help with. It's kinda personal.»

«Kiana, you're not forcing anyone. And even if you're dead set on finishing this on your own, I see no problem with having someone there to watch your back on the way.»

_**«The human has a point…» **_Celine said to Kiana.

_«Shut up.»_

«Besides, it's too dangerous, and you said you're still recovering. I don't want to drag you into something you can't handle…» Kiana said and Fu Hua scoffed.

«Can't handle? I handled you pretty well a few moments ago if I recall.» she exclaimed with a prideful smirk and Kiana was stunned.

«Y-You caught me off guard! That's all!»

«…»

«…»

«I rest my case.» Fu Hua stood up.

«You're not coming with me!»

«Yes I am! Now get up and pack up. The sun is almost up too.»

Kiana groaned as she slowly got up and put out the fire. This was gonna take a while to get used to.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: This will probably be the last emotionally-centered chapter for a while since we'll be getting into some action in the next arc/chapter. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy : ) _

Otto Apocalypse sat behind his desk as an alert was displayed on his monitor. Smiling, he dismissed it and in turn, the door to his office opened as his guest finally arrived.

A white-haired girl timidly stepped inside as her posture straightened in anticipation.

«You wanted to see me Otto?»

«Yes, please dear, come and sit down.» the Overseer gently greeted the girl as he motioned for her to sit in a chair in front of his desk.

The girl sat down and waited for Otto to say anything. However he simply stared at her with a distant look in his eyes. She decided to speak first instead.

«Soooo, what did you want to talk about?»

Otto focused on her and smiled once more.

«We've figured it out Kiana. How to use the Gem.»

Kiana's eyes widened and her features seemingly brightened with glee.

«R-Really?! That's great! We can finally bring back Mom!»

Otto's eyes narrowed in response and Kiana stopped in her tracks.

«What's wrong?»

Otto sighed and prepared himself to explain the situation to the girl.

«You see, we were right in thinking that extraordinary amounts of Honkai Resistance would be the key to all this, but it seems to also be the cause of the issue.»

«How so?»

«Your bloodline was supposed to be the perfect candidate for controlling the Gem of Soul. All other subjects could not even come close to resisting the amount of Honkai Energy used during the experiments. But…»

Kiana waited for Otto to continue as he stood up from his chair and started pacing around the room.

«We would also need a sustainable amount of Honkai Energy to use the Gem or else it would end up failing. The problem is just how much we would need.»

«You need the clone…» Kiana said silently and Otto nodded.

«Exactly. The second Herrscher would need her Gem to be completed as well and all her missing parts returned before we could even attempt to use her power.»

«Don't you think that's a bit too risky? I mean, it _is _just a clone my dumbass father took, but a fully powered Herrscher is a bit much, even for me. If she resists there'll be no way for me to stop her, much less you.» Kiana exclaimed and Otto smiled in return.

«On the almost certain chance that she resists, you should leave everything to me. I have set up multiple contingencies specifically for this purpose.»

Kiana seemed to take a moment in consideration before proceeding to shrug.

«Whatever. If you're so sure you can handle it then there's nothing else for me to say. Just make sure that nothing goes wrong and I'll do the same.»

«Indeed. Now, on the matter of the Herrscher…»

«Just tell me what we need, and I'll go get it.»

Otto's face remained stoic as he stared at Kiana with sharp eyes.

«We need two things. One of them is easy enough to obtain. The other not so much. However, you will be staying here. Out of sight and out of trouble. We can't risk exposure at this stage unless it's absolutely necessary.»

Kiana's eyes widened and rage filled her being, but she dared not raise her voice. Instead she spoke softly and with intensity in her glare.

«I thought you said I'd be getting out of here soon…»

Otto, still with a stoic expression, turned to respond as he stood up.

«And I thought I was clear when I said that I would not allow any room for error in our plans. Sending you out into the open could lead to several results that in turn could lead to the operation being delayed or worse, compromised. I can't risk that. Not when we're so close.»

«So what you're saying is I'm supposed to stay locked in here like I've been doing for years. But instead of actually doing something useful like training or working on the experiment, I'd just be waiting and doing nothing!»

«This matter is not up for discussion. Your time will come soon. But now is not it. That's all there is to it. Dismissed.»

Kiana's mouth gaped but after a moment passed she stood up and turned to leave, but not before turning to glare at the Overseer one more time. Otto returned her death stare with his trademark smile and Kiana slammed the door shut on her way out. Otto sighed before pressing something on his monitor.

«Inform the troops that it's time to move in on the Gem of Desire. The Valkyrie Squad is to provide assistance. I expect the traitors will be aiding Anti-Entropy's resistance force.»

The transmission stopped and Otto sat back down on his chair, leaning back as he exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding.

«Nothing worthwhile comes easy, right Kallen?»

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

«Kiana…we've been walking for hours… where are we even going?»

«We're almost there.»

«That's all you've told me. I mean, you're barely talking anyway…»

Kiana sighed and stopped walking to look back at Fu Hua who was now panting and wiping sweat off her brow.

«Honestly, don't you ever get tired? It's been almost half a day of nothing but this…»

«Not anymore, no. I guess we can take a break.» Kiana sighed but smiled nonetheless and Fu Hua instantly fell on her back, breathing out in relief.

«Thank god. I feel like I'm dying. If anyone told me a couple of months ago that you were in better shape than me, I would have laughed. Now I'm not so sure…»

Kiana sat besides Fu Hua and took off her bagpack, allowing her to lie down on the ground as well. The forest was vast and humid at times, but as Kiana inspected her surroundings, all she could see was it's beauty. The treeline offered plenty of shade but the stray god rays that found their way through illuminated the girls' faces and gave them a sense of peace. At least for now.

«This is nice, right?» Kiana asked, turning to look at Fu Hua who nodded in return.

«Yes. It's a rare thing these days. Being able to just rest and appreciate nature. For what it's worth, I'm glad I ran into you Kiana. If I hadn't then I'd most likely be getting settled in one of the cities right now. This is way better.»

«Well, I've never spent more than a day in the forest on my own before. Without you I'd probably be looking much worse for wear right now.»

«Wow. That's the closest thing I've gotten to a 'thanks' by you in the past week.»

The two girls laughed contently as a small gust of wind briefly rushed past them, cooling them off and scattering leaves all around them. Kiana reached out to grab one as it floated above her face and she stared at it, her thoughts drifting to old and fond memories. Fu Hua turned to look at the young Knight curiously.

«Kiana, can I ask you something?»

«Hm?»

«Why did you feel the need to set out on this quest? The larger problem right now is the Honkai Outbreak. Not the deranged delusions of Otto. Are you absolutely sure we shouldn't go back and help the girls out? Schicksal is targeting them too. If getting to Otto is your goal then chances are we'd run into him eventually…»

Kiana stayed silent as she seemed to consider the idea. A moment passed and she discarded the leaf she still held.

«Fu Hua, do you honestly think Otto would come out of hiding without having literally every possible advantage in his favour? At that moment if we were to face him… we'd lose.»

«But we wouldn't be alone. We'd be fighting with Anti-Entropy and our friends. The principal, Bronya, Mei-

Kiana suddenly flinched at the name and turned to glare at Fu Hua. The previously peaceful aura that illuminated them was darkened and the joyous chrping of the birds echoing through the trees was replaced with silence.

«I would rather die than risk any of them having to face that monster. Same goes for you. This whole journey has all been to avoid that scenario.»

«Then who's to say this won't end like last time?!»

Kiana was taken back by Fu Hua's sudden outburst and she realised exactly what she meant.

«Who's to say you won't fall right into his hands again?»

«…»

«You'll be helpless and alone, experimented on until whatever he's planning works or until you're no longer useful to him.»

«…»

«What would you do if the others were forced to come and save you again?»

«…»

«What if this time, they can't save you? Then what? Everyone's sacrifices will have been for nothing. What would you do-

«I DON'T KNOW GODDAMMIT!»

Fu Hua stood silent in understanding. «I'm sorry…» She said and once again turned to look at the sky.

«I-I don't know what I would do. I don't know…» Kiana softly spoke as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

«Kiana, you told me that Mei thought you leaving was reckless. She thought you hadn't thought this through. Have you actually stopped and considered the fact that maybe, she was right?»

Kiana remained silent once more. She wiped the tears from her eyes and took a sharp breath.

«Fu Hua, If I allow myself to think about that, then I'm better off just handing myself over to Schicksal right now.»

«I don't understand.»

«That man is looking to control Celine. Some way he's probably found out how to do it too. Anything that can control a being like that is way too dangerous to actually consider wasting time fighting back an Outbreak insted of tracking it down and destroying it. Going back and helping everyone out is simply not an option. Plus, I'd be endangering everyone simply by being near them.»

«You've already told me this. What I don't get is you throwing yourself in front of Otto like that. What would that even do?»

«But I'm not.»

Fu Hua's expression changed to reflect the confusion in her mind. She can't have heard that right…

«What do you mean?»

«If I wanted to simply attack Otto, I would have headed straight to HQ. It's not like it's location is a secret to anyone.» Kiana answered and that only seemed to confuse Fu Hua more.

«Then where are we going? You still haven't told me.»

Kiana sighed as she stood up from the ground, offering her hand for Fu Hua to get up as well.

«Follow me.»

Fu Hua took her hand and stood up, watching Kiana put on her bagpack and heading off into the woods again. She sighed.

«I'd hardly call that a sufficient break…»

**30 Minutes Later **

As the girls walked through the seemingly endless forest, Kiana was filled with anticipation.

_**«You sure this place still has what you're looking for, girl? It's been 500 years after all…»**_

_«No idea, Celine. But, it's our best bet.»_

After a couple of miles and some complaints from Fu Hua, the horizon was at last barely visible from behind the treeline.

«We're here Fu Hua!» Kiana excitedly exclaimed and the now exhausted Class Monitor turned to look at her.

«Where's 'here'?»

Kiana grinned as she grabbed the older girl's hand and led her through the thick greenery, finally exiting the deep forest and finding themselves standing atop a tall cliff overlooking an old village.

«This is it. Yae Village!»


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Notes: This chapter took a while. Blame Easter vacation and me having trouble with writing engaging action scenes. I'm still working on that for the story's endgame. If you ever feel like updates are taking too long, rest assured the story will not be dropped and will be completed since I have the entire plot drafted and ready to go. Some modifications are being made along the way accordingly just to stay in-line with the original canon, but that won't be the case for long since we have to reach an end eventually. Anyway, don't want to overload this section so, just know that I appreciate all the feedback and reviews greatly and they fuel me to keep writing. Enjoy the chapter_ :)

The moment Kiana and Fu Hua stepped foot inside the Village, a deathly aura seemingly took hold of their surroundings. The cool breeze that moved through the treeline stopped and the clouds darkened as their shadows cast a vast darkness over the girls' heads. Sakura Guards then revealed themselves as they circled the Valkyries with practiced efficiency.

«Say, Fu Hua, these look a bit different than the average zombies…» Kiana called out as she lowered herself into a defensive stance. Fu Hua proceeded to do the same, however in a relatively more relaxed manner.

«Indeed. They appear to be coordinated as well. This could be a rare opportunity to practice my skills.»

«Well, don't let me stop you.»

With that said, the Valkyrie Duo rushed at the Sakura Guards as Kiana shot at the one furthest from them. It dodged the bullets with ease and raised it's swords in response.

«This'll be tricky.» Kiana then loaded a magazine of Ice-type bullets into her twin pistols, shooting the ground near the agile zombie and limiting it's movements.

Meanwhile, Fu Hua had rushed the Scythe-wielding guards with a fierce kick, dropping down to avoid a swift slice but managing to grab the weapon, snapping it in half in the process. The now disarmed zombie paid no attention to it's exposed state as it recklessly leapt at Fu Hua, grabbing her from behind and immobilising her. The surrounding zombies that had, until then, held their formation around the girls, now seized the opportunity to overwhelm the Class Monitor.

«You're persistent. Ki Impact!» Fu Hua called out as she momentarily freed one of her arms, using it to blow a hole through her captor's torso. The Sakura Guard, instead of dropping dead in a heap of rotting flesh, looked up to the girl and grinned, further strengthening it's hold on Fu Hua. The others chose that moment to attack as well.

«Fu Hua!» Kiana was distracted from her fight when she heard the other Valkyrie's pained grunts as she struggled to overpower the zombies that surrounded her. However the Ninja-like Guard that rushed the young Kaslana, prevented her from assisting the girl, slicing and dicing away as Kiana was forced to go on the defensive.

«Damn it. I haven't had the chance to recover my full strength yet. But desperate times call for desperate measures.» Fu Hua exclaimed as a pillar of flame erupted from beneath her feet, blasting away the surrounding guards and torching the wounded zombie's arms. They dropped to the ground, breaking down and sizzling away into ashes as Fu Hua exhaled to relax her breathing. She looked up at the zombie with an icy glare, raising her fist so that it was on the same level with the guard's head.

With a single one-inch punch, a blast of fire pierced the zombie's head like a laser beam, making it explode in the process. Satisfied with her work, Fu Hua diverted her attention to the few remaining guards, moving quickly and destroying every single one.

Kiana dodged and fired another volley of shots from her pistols, but the Ninja blocked and deflected them all.

«Well if this isn't working, close quarters gun-kata it is!»

Leaping towards the zombie, she dive-kicked her enemy, however missing as it's speed yet again remained superior. Landing on her feet, she used a sweep kick to unbalance her opponent and used the butt of her pistols to smack it's face and stunning it in the process.

Seizing the opportunity, Kiana used her guns to punch and jab at her opponent relentlessly, it's speed now rendered useless. Backflipping away, she leapt up in the air and summoned Gugnir, blasting the Ninja away as it's body disintegrated. Kiana then landed on the ground and immediately rushed to Fu Hua.

As the Class Monitor punched the last of the Sakura Guards away in a fiery blaze, Kiana already stood next to her. With a final exhale, Fu Hua let her embers rest, not realising how little strength she had left before collapsing.

«Easy there, I gotcha.» Kiana said as she caught Fu Hua before her body hit the ground, motioning for the girl to lean on her for support.

«Thank you. I hadn't realised that I was so exhausted. Perhaps the trip took more out of me than I anticipated.» Fu Hua explained as Kiana examined her for any serious injuries.

«You look okay for the most part. Couple of spots will bruise for sure… What was that anyway?»

«I don't know. I've never seen Zombies intelligent enough to understand and use their immunity to pain to that extent. Much less coordinate an ambush of that scale…»

«And that Ninja, it was the fastest Zombie I've ever seen…» Kiana pondered as Fu Hua looked sceptical.

«You don't think anyone in this village is still alive right? With those things running around…

«Unfortunately, I doubt it. Unless they had a Valkyrie or some kind of guardian to protect them, then the people living here are long gone.»

Kiana looked around as she examined their location. It would appear that the deeper they went into the Village grounds, the closer they got to that Castle.

«We should get a move on. Are you ok?»

«For now. If we were to run into more of those zombies, then I fear I wouldn't be able to assist you until I recover some strength.» Fu Hua explained and Kiana offered her a hand to get up.

In the main Village Area, things looked even worse. The stone buildings were in desperate need of repairs and most of the stands outside of would-be shops appeared ready to fall apart. Kiana cringed as she noticed a pile of skeletons stacked in a dark corner. She still had not gotten used to that kind of thing and hoped she never would. Fu Hua on the other hand silently examined the scene before deciding to move on.

Soon enough, they arrived at the Celestial Castle, one of the only, if not the only place in the Village that didn't look worse for wear.

«It's taller in person…» Kiana murmured as Fu Hua looked surprised.

«What do you mean?»

«Well you see, there was this digital space that simulated a couple of stories, none of them true so it didn't matter much. Long story short, I've had to fight my way to the top of this thing to defeat a demon hiding in a sword.»

«And… you're hoping the sword is still here? After all this time?»

«Bingo! Now hold on.» Kiana said as she took Fu Hua's hand and activated Knight Moonbeam once again. It's wings fluttered as they brightened up momentarily. Kiana then grinned as she took flight, Fu Hua in hand, ascending the Celestial Castle from the outside. After a minute or two, they reached the top of the building and Kiana used the S.W.O.L system to blast a hole in the wall.

Putting down Fu Hua and then proceeding to land as well, Kiana looked around the top floor's hall once more. It was still the same as she remembered. The shrine in the far back of the room looked as if not a single day had passed, and Jizo Mitama still stood proudly on display above it.

As the two Valkyries slowly approached the weapon, a dark mist began to swirl around behind them, slowly taking the form of the demon held within the sword, Jizo Mitama.

With a loud, echoing roar, it revealed it's presence to the Valkyries before moving to slice them in two. Fu Hua dodged the sweep by jumping over the blade and moving towards her foe. Kiana dodged the other blade with ease and decided to load a clip of lightning-type bullets into her pistols. Waiting for her opening, she took aim at the demon.

Fu Hua, steadily reducing the distance between herself and the possessed armor, slowly charged her fist with energy, the dim glow around it getting brighter with every second. Jumping over an attack that came from the floorboards, the demon was determined to halt her advance as it began to charge a blast that would be devastating on hit.

Noticing it's attacks slowing down, Fu Hua picked up the pace until she was right in front of the demon. With a booming cry, she unleashed her punch and struck the armor in the chest, the blow so decisive, it's armor was destroyed and it's form was exposed.

«There…» Kiana then immediately shot the blast she had been charging and the hit struck true between Jizo Mitama's defence, stunning the giant. She walked to Fu Hua with a grin on her face and Fu Hua nodded silently in response, a small smile on her features as well. The Class Monitor then moved to deliver the finishing blow but Kiana stopped her, moving in front of her.

«What is it, why did you stop me?» she asked, surprised.

Kiana turned around to poke at the immobilised demon's head.

«Helloooo. Higokumaru! Are you in there? I just want to talk!»

The armored giant then stopped trying to resist as it looked surprised. A moment later and the rest of it's armor fell off as the dark cloud that possessed it faded away, revealing a small, teenage looking girl with fox ears and a bushy tail laying on the ground.

«You have a minute to explain yourself… Start with your names. Who are you?» Higokumaru said, standing up as she examined the two girls closely.

«This here is Fu Hua and my name is Kiana Kaslana. We're not here to fight or anything. We just-

«Wait a second… Kiana Kaslana? You mean Kaslana like the house of Knights from centuries ago?»

«Yeah, that's the one. You probably met a Kallen Kaslana all those years ago, right?»

«I did…»

«Yeah, as I was saying, we're here for the sword, not to fight or anything.»

Fu Hua moved closer to Kiana as she whispered in her ear.

«This is too weird, even for me.»

Kiana sushed her and turned to look at Higokumaru again who now looked mad.

«I can't give you Jizo Mitama.»

«Eh? Why not?»

«I've been fighting to keep this sword from falling into the hands of you Valkyries for years. Schicksal always sent squads of your lot to steal it for your Overseer. This form you fought, wasn't originally mine. But it is what's allowed me to protect the one thing Big Sis Sakura left behind before she…» Higokumaru explained as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She held them back and now looked at the girls with a fierce glare.

«That sword is more important than you pawns know. It's fearsome powers aren't meant for mortals and I'd be damned to just give it away. Even to a noble Knight who knew my name!»

Kiana now looked determined as she dropped to her knees to take hold of Higokumaru's hands in her own.

«Higo, please listen to me. I'm not with Schicksal. And the man who sent those Valkyries to steal away the sword, aims to do terrible things with it. I need to get it as far away from here as possible so that it never falls into his hands. Do you understand?»

«I've been protecting the sword for years on my own. What makes you think it's not safe here?»

«Because I fear that whatever he sends to get it next, will be too much for anyone to hold back. That way, you'll be safe too. So just give it to me.» Kiana explained as she held Higo's hands close to her. After a minute of consideration, Higokumaru responded.

«...Y'know, I've been on my own for so long I've forgotten what it feels like when someone cares for something more than themselves. I guess that's also something passed along in your family.» Higokumaru said, smiling softly. Kiana smiled back.

«Thank you Higo. Really. I promise you won't-

«Now hold on a sec!»

Kiana and Fu Hua were surprised at the sudden outburst as they looked at Higokumaru with confused glances.

«What is it?» Fu Hua asked.

«I never said I'd give it to you!»

«Huh?! But you said-

«I know what I said.»

Kiana studied the exchange between the two as she turned to Higo again.

«Higokumaru. Please tell us what you mean.» she asked the girl politely and Higo turned to respond.

«I'll trust you girls to hang on to the sword. On one condition!»

Fu Hua and Kiana looked to eachother and Kiana shrugged in silent agreement. Fu Hua then nodded and asked.

«What are your terms?»

«I get to come with you.»

«What?!» Kiana asked surprised at the request.

«Explain.» Fu Hua motioned for Higo to do as told.

«If I come with you, I can make sure you won't do any bad stuff with it. And even if you try, I'll be there to stop you!»

«I recall we beat you not too long ago. What could you do if we were to-

Kiana then comically nudged Fu Hua in the shoulder to shut her up, smiling sweetly in the process.

«I told you the form I fought you with wasn't my own. I'd hate to resort to it, but I have one more form I can use that I think would be able to stop you if you did anything bad.» Higokumaru explained and Kiana seemed skeptical. After a moment she nodded.

«Fine, you can tag along. But promise to give us a hand if we run into trouble along the way?»

«Sure. Then it's settled!» Higokumaru excitedly exclaimed as she moved to high five Kiana and the girl returned the gesture. Fu Hua sighed.

«Great, just what I needed. Another airhead to look out for…» she silently mumbled before moving towards the other two girls.

«Sorry to rain on your parade, but we need to get going before it gets dark.»

«Sure thing! Higo, you don't happen to have anything you need to take with you?» Kiana asked and Higokumaru shook her head.

«No, not really. I don't need anything in particular to make it through the day. I don't even need to eat or drink. But I still do when I can since food tastes good, hehe…» the Fox-girl replied while sheepishly rubbing the back of her head with an awkward smile.

«I guess that will be cost-efficient at least…» Fu Hua responded and Kiana sushed her again.

«If you like eating, we'll get you something to eat. You probably haven't had a meal in forever…» Kiana said to the girl as she patted her head and Higokumaru awkwardly moved to hug her.

«I like you. You're cool.» she said before moving her head to look at Fu Hua, still hugging Kiana.

«You still need some work…» Higokumaru said, pouting and Fu Hua stared at her in disbelief.

«Unbelievable…»

The two girls let go of eachother and Kiana turned to look at the shrine of Jizo Mitama. She slowly walked towards the blade and after a moment, moved to lower it from it's display. She held it in her hands for a while before moving to fasten it's sheathe to her bagpack, the sheathed blade now hanging on Kiana's back.

«Ok then. Let's get going.»


	12. Chapter 12

**Outside Yae Village, 2 Hours Later**

Fu Hua approached the recently built campfire as she stepped out of the woods and into the clearing where Kiana and Higokumaru where resting. Kiana heard her arrival and turned to smile at the girl, before throwing a couple of branches into the fire to keep it fed.

«Did you find anything?» Kiana asked.

«Just a couple of zombies that needed to be dealt with. Other than that, there's no danger. We can rest for the night.»

«Higo's way ahead of you. She went to sleep about half an hour ago. She said eating those cookies made her feel sleepy. But I guess it's better than having her starve…»

«Kiana, she can't starve…» Fu Hua responded with a blank expression.

«That doesn't mean we shouldn't share our food with her!» Kiana exclaimed in a somewhat hushed tone.

«Honestly… We barely have enough to last until we reach another city for resupply. Do you honestly think letting her come with us was a good idea?» Fu Hua said as she sat down next to Kiana.

«…No… but it was the only way to get our hands on that sword. And besides, I don't see any reason not to let her. Other than the food part. But that's temporary-

«That's not what I mean. Whether you chose to ignore it or not she is dangerous. And she made it very clear that she's willing to fight us again if we do something she doesn't feel is right.»

«Well sure but-

«And you still haven't told me what you needed Jizo Mitama for. It's not like you're any good with swords. And I doubt you know how to use the Divine Key.»

Kiana sighed at the incoming barrage of questions before motioning for Fu Hua to slow down.

«Dear Class Monitor Fu Hua. It's story time!» the young Knight excitedly said before laying down on her back.

«Pardon?»

«Remember that one mission we had regarding the Xuanyuan Sword that possessed Auntie Himeko?»

«Yes. With great detail if I may add.»

«Good. Then you should also remember that you had me studying Divine Keys for a week after that for that stupid test.» Kiana said with a small pout and Fu Hua shrugged.

«If you knew even the basics then there would have been no need for that.»

«Right. Anyway. During that torturous week you told me that most, if not all of the Divine Keys are made of Soulium. Just like that sword was.»

«Indeed. Soulium is the prime material for containing Honkai Energy. I'm surprised you remembered.»

«Give me some credit at least…» Kiana said before Fu Hua's face seemingly brightened and her eyes lit up with excitement.

«I see! You intend to use the Divine Keys as a means of containing Honkai Energy!»

«Close. I intend to use the Divine Keys to steal Honkai Energy and _then_ seal it.»

Fu Hua's jaw dropped at the statement and she shook her head in surprise.

"You had me there for a second, and then you lost me..."

"Huh?"

«This is either the smartest thing you've said, or the dumbest. Right now I don't have the necessary patience to deal with any of those options. We'll discuss this in the morning.»

«But-

«Goodnight Kiana!»

Kiana lowered her head in response before moving to get her sleeping bag as Fu Hua did the same. After a moment of preparation, she got in, but not before shooting one last glance at Fu Hua, who seemed to already be asleep. Sighing softly, Kiana closed her eyes as well.

**«Human, do not rest yet. I have something to speak to you about.» **Celine called out to the girl from within her subconsciousness and Kiana gave no response.

«…»

**«…»**

«I'm waiting…» she finally said softly. She really didn't want to wake everyone up.

**«To be completely blunt-**

«As if you haven't been already…»

**«Your plan is stupid.»**

«Gee thanks. Like any other plan would have been more acceptable.»

**«You really have no idea what you are doing. I thought we had agreed on gathering my missing pieces. And since you and I share this body, I also know of your thoughts. You just came up with that plan you told the girl!»**

«Oh just shut up already. You don't know anything. And even if I did just come up with that Soulium plan, you have to admit it's awesome.» Kiana defended.

**«If by awesome, you mean it wouldn't work, then yes. Plus I know you got that sword for your precious little failure of a Herrscher... Which reminds me, she still has a part of my gem!» **Celine exclaimed angrily and Kiana rolled her eyes.

«You're really pissed off about that when you don't even have the other two gems. One is in Schicksal's hands and the other was with Auntie Himeko. At least that's what you said before.»

**«Even a small fragment from my piece would prevent their merging if it went missing. That is why we need to retrieve it.»**

«There you go again talking about merging and stuff. I've told you already. We're getting the gems so that Otto can't have them. It doesn't mean I'd let you merge them either…»

**«And I've told **_**you**_** already. There is no place you can hide them where that man won't find them. Unless of course, I use them to destroy him.»**

«Yeah, and the rest of Humanity along with him. Not happening. Sorry, not sorry.»

**«Hmph, unless you find a way to kill him on your own, there is no chance he won't find them. You may as well give him the ones you have right now.»**

«Whatever you say, I don't care. I'm getting those gems and I'll find a way to stop Otto. And the more Divine Keys we can prevent from falling into his hands, the better. You just keep worrying about yourself, like you always do. It's the only thing you've ever been good at anyway.» Kiana shot back, scoffing at Celine's remark. After a moment of silence though, she received an answer that was completely unexpected.

**«You don't know anything about me…»**

Kiana was shocked. She tried to respond and deny that claim. But she couldn't. And what reason did she have to know anything about the monster behind the 2nd Honkai Outbreak? That thing had caused so much pain and misery to so many people, including herself. She really had no reason to know or even care to learn.

She didn't know and she didn't need to know. So what was it that drove her to say those next few words?

«I'd like to find out.»

She heard Celine gasp, but other than that, no response followed that statement.

Perhaps it was her Kaslana blood that drove her to this outcome. Refusing to let her ignore someone who seemed to be, if nothing else, distraught.

It could even be her own genuine curiosity. After all, she couldn't have been a Herrscher all of her life. She must have had at least a couple of experience worth sharing, right?

She guessed it didn't matter much if Celine didn't want to say anything. If she wanted to be like that then-

**«Do you really want to know?»**

Kiana's eyes widened as the voice inside her head spoke once more. Had she heard that correctly? Could it really be so easy? This had to be a joke, and yet…

«If you want to…»

**«…»**

«…»

**«…Very well…»**

Kiana's subconsciousness then instantly materialized an open field inside her mind. There she stood, in front of the purple-haired girl called Celine.

Kiana looked around the beautiful grass field that they stood in as the flowers that were planted all around them lit up and illuminated everything around the two girls.

The Herrscher's golden eyes inspected Kiana for a long while before turning to look at the flowers.

«This place has served as a means to entertain myself for many years. It has been here ever since I first entered this body. It will be enough to help visualize these memories…» Celine exclaimed calmly. The terrain then shifted and turned to form steel walls and floors in place of the green fields and the dark skies they previously stood in.

«This is Babylon Labs, Siberia…» Kiana said as she examined the area and Celine nodded.

«You know of what happened here all those years ago. But you don't know what happened before those Valkyries came here…»

Celine then motioned for Kiana to follow her as she led the girl through the halls of the lab. Eventually they reached their destination.

«Holding Cells?» Kiana asked and Celine nodded once more.

«For test subjects. Like me and the other girls. For days, weeks, months on end they'd use us. Throwing away so many lives all for the betterment of their precious research. And the catalyst of it all, that reactor over there.» Celine pointed at the Honkai Reactor that stood proudly next to the Holding Cells, glowing brightly with energy as scientists tested and calibrated machinery all around the room. Just then, a couple of them approached the two girls, however, they simply walked right passed them, moving towards one of the cells behind them.

«Get ready for it. We don't know how this one will react…» one scientist said to the other as he handed him a large needle. He then used his keys to unlock the girl's cell before calling out to her.

«Good morning Belle. I hope that you're feeling well rested.» the man said ominously and the now awake girl known as Belle, immediately realised her position. Her eyes widened and tears fell from her eyes before she started to panic, taking harsh breaths in a desperate attempt to calm herself, to no avail.

«No, no no no no you can't make me! I won't be of any help to you!» the small girl pleaded desperately and one of the scientists grinned.

«We won't know that until we try. Isn't that right, sweetie?» he said as he took her arm and led her out of the cell.

The moment she was out of the cell she tried to run, but the man's grip was too strong and Belle could not free herself. Seeing that she was out of options, the girl then latched on to the bars of the cell next to hers with all her might, screaming and shouting.

«No! NO! CELINE! PLEASE DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! PLEASE!»

«Oh shut up!» the scientist that still held on to Belle then struck her face with a backhanded slap, making her fall to the ground and let go of the bars as the other scientist then moved to sedate the girl with the syringe. The man then carried her away, leaving behind the other scientist to clean up the mess.

While he was doing just that, he heard a knock coming from the cell the girl had been holding on to for dear life, and he moved closer to it.

A small figure then emerged from the shadows as the purple-haired girl behind those bars inched closer to the man's face and warned.

«Go and make sure she is alright, or you die…»

Her gold orbs pierced through the man's soul and he was frozen in fear. After a moment, he snapped out of it and rushed towards the room they had taken the girl to.

Kiana looked horrified by the whole thing while Celine looked… pleased. If Kiana had to guess, it probably had something to do with how she handled that scientist.

«And they did this every day?»

«They sure did. They examined, beat, tortured and cut open girls for way too long. That is, until I killed them all.» Celine exclaimed proudly and Kiana turned to her.

«Doesn't that make you just as good as them?»

«Of course not. They did it for as long as it was convenient to them. I did it for revenge.»

The room they were in started to shift again, the metal walls turning into ancient ruins and the sky was…

«What is this place?»

«We are on the Far Side of the Moon, in an ancient temple left behind by the Previous Era. Here is where I met God, after my escape from Siberia.»

«You met... God?» Kiana asked in disbelief.

«The four Gems, the pieces of me that were split and scattered throughout the world, originally belonged to another Herrscher. A disciple of God from the Previous Era that laid waste to this world and started anew. It was here that I was reborn. The friends I had from my previous life, were now nothing but tools I could use to tap into the enormous power of God. And it was with this power that I attempted to destroy the so-called 'Humanity' that had taken everything from me. It is the fate of this world, to be destroyed and remade anew each time. With each cycle, God perfects her project, until a successful world has been made. A world without hate, without pain, without sickness or death. A perfect reality for everyone.» Celine explained as Kiana listened intently.

«It honestly sounds too good to be true. And to think you've suffered for so long from such a young age, only for something you may not even see until your final moments. I have to say, it's a lot to take in…»

«So, now you understand. The reason I need to get my missing pieces. I don't intend to simply destroy Humanity. I'll be rebuilding it into something it could never be. And you can help me do so!»

«Tell you what. We can both agree that the biggest obstacle in the road for peace is Otto Apocalypse. You help me kill him and we get the gems back. If the world remains hell-bent on destroying itself, then I'll gladly help you back. All I ask is that you give it some time. I know you've suffered, but there's still good in this world. We can make a dream world a reality if we try hard enough. So what do you say? Truce?»

Kiana offered her hand to Celine as the purple-haired girl took a moment to process things. After a while of looking between the offered hand and the girl, she cautiously responded in turn, shaking the young Knight's hand.

«You see? That wasn't so hard? We might even come to be friends one day!» Kiana said grinning and Celine scoffed.

«Unlikely. But a truce is… nice, I guess…»

Kiana smiled even wider and Celine cracked a small smile in return.

"A truce also means no 'trying to possess' me whenever you can y'know. Just to be clear." Kiana warned with an awkward smile.

«Fine then. You go rest I guess, while I'll be formulating a plan that's… satisfactory to all parties. What do you say?»

«You got it!» the girl saluted the Herrscher comically before turning around in preparation to leave this subconscious dimension of hers.

«Hey Celine?» she called out once more before leaving and the Herrscher turned her head in question.

«If you ever need anyone to talk, about anything, I'm a good listener. Just saying.»

And with that, Kiana disappeared from the mind-space, leaving a stunned Celine behind.

«I'll… keep that in mind…»


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes: I want to use this space to address some things that have been on my mind recently, following the events and feedback of the latest chapters. I think this will be important for everyone who is enjoying (hopefully) the story so far. I want you guys to understand, from the moment I started writing this story, I knew I wanted to explore aspects of the lore that have been either underused or overlooked while keeping the main focus balanced around our main characters and trying to keep their depiction as accurate as possible. However, those underdeveloped or overlooked aspects of the story unfortunately don't mean that they are unimportant. Some of them are even more important than the events found in-game. For example, a very kind reviewer brought to my attention the fact that Celine's meeting with 'God' on the Moon could be misinterpreted. That was not my intention and I'm saddened to say that the only advice I can offer to avoid such misinterpretations in the future is to read the manga. Mangakalot offers good quality translations to all of the different stories MiHoYo has chosen to tell through their manga series and I would advise everyone, if you haven't already done so, to go and read everything there is. It is amazing and it can even be an eye-opener to many concepts and events that have and will be referenced in this story. Other than that, I want to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed and given their honest opinions about how the story is progressing and that it is thanks to you all that I can notice issues like the one stated above. Without you guys, it could have turned into a confusing mess and I certainly hope that's not what you guys want.**

**TL;DR: Please, please, please get caught up with the manga, it explains stuff that is mentioned in the story. Love you all :D**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kiana woke up with a headache as the events of the previous night still roamed her thoughts. The sun shone on the girl's face and she rubbed her eyes, slowly getting up in the process.

«Good Morning!» she called and her two companions turned to look at her with frustration plastered on their faces.

«It's 2 pm, Kiana…» Fu Hua said, sighing as Higokumaru then continued to pack supplies into a bag.

«I overslept?» Kiana wondered, now opening her still sleepy eyes to glance at the girls. Fu Hua's eyes widened and she dropped the bag she was holding to the ground.

«W-What is it? Is there something on my face?»

Higokumaru, now intrigued by the interaction, inspected Kiana thoroughly until finally, her eyes met the young Kaslana's and she gasped in realisation.

«You're a Herrscher!»

«Uh… y-yeah, we did kinda glance over that in our previous conversations didn't we? How can you tell?» Kiana asked, seemingly perplexed. Fu Hua though, approached the confused girl and simply handed her a small pocket mirror she found in the bag's contents.

Kiana then shrugged before opening the mirror and seeing her image reflected on it's small surface. Her eyes however were the most interesting thing on display.

«Your eyes are just like the 2nd Herrscher's…» Fu Hua stated, slowly lowering herself in a defensive stance.

«I… I don't get it…» Kiana put the mirror down before looking at her hands in confusion.

Higokumaru moved closer to Fu Hua and asked silently.

«Does this kind of thing happen to her often or is it a bad thing?»

«Who's to say?» Fu Hua responded calmly and Kiana then noticed the alarm in her friend's eyes.

«Fu Hua, it's me! There's no danger!» the girl said in defence, slowly raising her hands.

«Don't come closer.» the Class Monitor warned as her fist started to glow with fire.

«Why are you acting this way? I told you it's still me up here…» Kiana responded while pointing at her head, slowly inching forward.

«Then why are your eyes like that? You could be trying to trick us into lowering our guards at this very moment!»

«I… I-I don't know… Fu Hua please-

«I said back off!»

Fu Hua then launched a small fireball headed for Kiana's feet. Meant to serve as a warning shot, it would stop her in her tracks by lighting the ground in front of her in fire

Kiana raised her arms in defense and in her shocked state, instinctively unleashed a Void portal to absorb the projectile, sending it into the Imaginary Space's dimension.

Kiana's previously closed eyes, now opened to stare at the ground where the blow should have landed, only to find nothing there. In front of her however, stood a rather pleased Fu Hua.

«That bait managed to make you blow your cover that easily? You didn't think this through did you? Just stole her body at the first opportunity you had...»

Kiana shook her head before trying to respond but Fu Hua was not done, now charging her fists with an even greater flame.

«Pretty convincing act you had there at the beginning, but it pays off to be cautious.»

«No… please, I-

«Take this!»

The next projectile was almost 5 times the size of the first one, and the stopping power packed inside it even more than that. Kiana knew that if that hit her, it would be devastating.

She jumped back in an attempt to dodge the blast, but it was obvious that she would be caught in it's radius. Once again, Kiana subconsciously opened another portal to the Imaginary Space, however, this one appeared behind her. And with that jump, she fell into the portal, avoiding the blast as the void in space-time closed behind her.

Kiana took a moment to calm down and examine her surroundings after getting up. Realising where she was, she immediately knew whose fault this was.

«Celine what the hell?!»

**«I… uh…»**

Not expecting a response of that kind, Kiana was now confused.

«What do you mean by 'uh'? Surely you must know what caused this…»

**«I didn't do anything. I swear.»**

Now panicking, Kiana started to pace back and forth around the area.

«Then what on Earth happened to me? With the eyes and the portals… how the hell do I explain any of this to Fu Hua and Higo? I don't even know how to go back to them to even try and explain-

**«Hush! Do you feel that?»**

Surprised at the shift in topic, Kiana tried to see if anything felt… off somehow, to no avail.

«No… what's wrong?»

**«I can feel this Space calling to me… a piece of mine… No, a Herrscher called us here! But this feeling is weakening… We have no time to lose!»**

«I have no idea what you're talking about right now…» Kiana responded, even more confused and she could hear Celine groan in her thoughts.

**«Give me control, quick!»**

«What?!»

**«Give me control. I won't ask again. Unless you know how to fly and control this Space at a whim then I suggest you let me do so right now. If it makes you feel any better, I promise to give you your body back the moment I'm done.»** Celine reassured and Kiana reluctantly nodded.

«Fine. But make it quick.»

**«I intend to…»**

And with that, Kiana's neat twin tails were released to flow freely behind her, gently moving with the breeze as her outfit shifted and transformed. Three wings appeared behind her back, illuminating the area around her on her left side with their bright glow, while on the right side, a pair of three Subspace Lances formed as well, the two sides framing the girl's figure.

Floating in mid-air, the girl opened her eyes, the previously golden tint that appeared in them now accompanied by an astonishing glow, and looked up with a smirk on her face.

The 2nd Herrscher had awakened once more.

Taking flight, the Herrscher gained height as she approached the uppermost core of the Imaginary Space. Snapping her fingers, the core twisted and rumbled before stopping entirely as it's center started to glow a bright purple light.

«I can feel you around here… Belle…»

Celine continued to link her consciousness with the Core of the Imaginary Space, twisting and changing it into hundreds, thousands, millions of different possible dimensions. Outside of the Imaginary Space, such a thing would be impossible. But here, Space-time was her plaything.

She searched for minutes, billions of different dimensions, none could make her see what was lying in wait for release. The presence was getting even weaker and with it, it's nature was getting even harder to determine. But Celine was not discouraged.

Moments later, the Imaginary Space's matter shifted to match that of the center of the Sea of Quanta's dimension. And suddenly the presence got stronger than ever before.

«This is it. This is the one!» Celine happily exclaimed as she looked around the area. If the presence was calling from the Sea of Quanta, then only someone from within that same dimension could communicate with them.

_«My Queen?! You're alive!»_

The voice called behind Celine and the Herrscher turned to face it's owner. A mere shadow bearing the Stigmata of the Herrscher of Death stood before her, it's ethereal figure bowed in front of her.

«Belle? What happened to you?» Celine asked as she motioned for the girl to stand up.

_«After the Gems were split, after us three were defeated, we decided to entrust the gifts you gave us to future possible Herrschers. Our will would be passed down through Stigmata, and it would pave the way for your resurrection and completion. I am sorry to say, but I cannot be of service to you. My host does not possess your gem.»_ the figure said, looking down in disappointment.

«My dear Belle. It is fine. I know who has the gem. And if by any way you can communicate with Agata and Aphora, tell them I know where their gems are too. You have played your part. And I am grateful.» Celine responded, earning a surprised reaction from the shadow.

_«I… I see… Then my life hasn't been a complete failure… I'm glad, my Queen.»_

«Indeed. If you don't mind me asking, what about your host?»

The shadow looked up in confusion before proceeding to answer.

_«What about her?»_

«Where are you two even? You can't have been careless enough to end up in the Sea of Quanta without _some_ resistance, right?»

_«Actually my Queen, my host has been trapped in the Sea for years at this point. It wasn't until another person arrived here yesterday that I was able to determine exactly what dimension to call for help.»_

«I see. I assume you need my help then?» Celine then giggled with glee at this turn of events and Belle bowed.

_«Yes. If you would be so kind as to offer us your help. I promise she could be of great use to you!» _Belle exclaimed as a smirk appeared on Celine's face.

«I bet she could… Very well then, I shall open a portal there to my Imaginary Space. I will see you soon, Belle.»

_«Thank you very much for your generosity my Queen! You won't regret this.»_

«Oh I know. Take care now.»

And with that, the shadow of the Herrscher of Death's consciousness disappeared, but not before Celine landed back on the ground and opened a portal in front of her.

«Now, I could stay behind the wheel a little longer…. But I suppose a truce is a truce… and I did promise to give her the controls back the moment I was done… a pity.»

Kiana then blinked twice before checking her surroundings once again. The past few moments had felt like a dream, but this time, for the first time, she could remember the experience with perfect clarity. It was liberating.

She waited for a couple of moments, recalling her conversation with the shadow, wondering if whoever came out of that portal would truly help her. It felt like they would. Absolute worst case scenario, they owed her some help for freeing them.

«That doesn't sound encouraging…» Kiana said to herself as she waited for those people to arrive.

«Although it could take a while…»


	14. Chapter 14

**Hours Earlier**

Bronya looked up from where she had landed only to see an endless void in the horizon. Shapes shifted and morphed into numerous and random things such as stairways and books, only to then shift again as spheres and pyramids took their place in this ever changing space. Stars shone across the dark skies overhead and a cool breeze grazed her cheek.

«It's… beautiful.» Bronya observed before rising to her feet, Project Bunny appearing right beside her.

«Project Bunny, heat source scan.» The girl commanded with her soft spoken tone and the machine proceeded to follow orders. Moments later and Bronya looked disappointed.

«Nothing detected on this sector. Einstein could be anywhere…»

Leaping from platform to platform of the shape shifting material, Bronya looked for hours on end and found nothing. The darkest parts of the Deep Sea were out of reach and the sensors were to weak to track anything from down there. Bronya looked out to the abyss with a distant look on her face, seemingly lost in her thoughts.

_«Could you be down there too, Seele?»_

Her train of thought was disrupted by a loud sound echoing from the distance. Deciding upon moving closer to inspect it's origin, Bronya soon found what seemed to be a portal opened in the middle of nowhere.

Inching closer to the mysterious pathway, the girl reached out her hand slowly towards it, only for it to destabilise itself and disappear then and there.

Sighing in disappointment, Bronya turned around to head back from where she came until she noticed something small flying in front of her face, leaving a small trail akin to stardust in it's path.

«A butterfly?»

The girl wondered and the butterfly in question moved as if it nodded to her in response. Intrigued by the creature, Bronya moved closer to inspect it.

It's blue tinted body and black colored wings felt eerily familiar to the Snowy Sniper. The Butterfly then turned around and slowly flew off and to the distance, almost as if it wanted her to follow it. Bronya supposed it had to mean something if the first lifeform she encountered here wanted to lead her somewhere. And so, she did as asked.

Following it for a couple of minutes, the Butterfly stopped before it instantly materialized itself on the platform close by, making sure Bronya hadn't lost track of it. After a brief flash of confusion, Bronya detected the butterfly and hopped to it's platform.

But the moment she did, the same portal from before materialized next to the butterfly as well, seemingly getting both of the lifeforms' attention.

The butterfly then started to phase and teleport all over the place, confusing Bronya even further, until she noticed that the portal that stood next to her had moved to where the butterfly was. It seemed as if the portal was following the flying creature, appearing next to it whenever it stopped moving. Bronya's eyes widened in understanding.

«It appears that wherever you might lead the Bronya, this portal will be here to allow me to escape, no matter the danger… Very well, The Bronya will follow you wherever you wish.» the small girl said and the butterfly turned to her and seemingly nodded once more.

It teleported back to the platform Bronya stood on when she first noticed the portal and waited for her to arrive. After she did, the butterfly slowly started to descend into the deepest part of the Sea of Quanta.

Steeling her resolve, Bronya spared one last look behind her to the portal as it disappeared from her sight once more. And then she jumped, falling much slower than she expected, given the regular laws of gravity she was accustomed too, the girl fell deeper and deeper into the Dark, and then her consciousness left her.

The next time Bronya opened her eyes, she noticed that the stars shone even brighter in the darkness that surrounded her. She could not however spot any platform to land on, and she felt a rush of wind against her face. That was when Bronya realised, she was falling. Falling faster than she had ever before in her life, it seemed as if gravity had decided to multiply and drag her down at an incredible pace.

With no way to stop her free fall in sight, Bronya closed her eyes and prepared herself for an endless lifetime spent in the abyss, with no goal, plan or hope for the future.

Her mind was then freed of all other thoughts and distractions. The only thing, the only regret left in her mind was the promise she made and failed to keep so long ago.

_«The Bronya is sorry she couldn't go to the sea with you, Seele…»_

_«The Bronya is…»_

_«Seele, I'm…»_

She could feel a single tear flow from her eye and down her cheek. She was ready now. Everything was behind her. She could finally…

«Wait a minute…»

Bronya could tell she was sad in the past. After the experiment she couldn't properly explain what it felt like though. She couldn't even really tell if she was feeling anything at all compared to her normal emotionless state. Just that it was different. But she could understand when she thought she was sad. No feelings involved, just a natural conclusion and a slightly different reaction.

So how did she shed a tear just now?

Bronya opened her eyes and was immediately alerted of two things.

One. Her descent had stopped and she was currently hanging off of the edge of a floating platform.

And two. Someone had caught her.

She looked up to see a hand clamped around her wrist as it's owner was apparently struggling to pull her up. That hand was the only visible part of that person from the angle Bronya had, seeing how they were making sure not to drop her.

It only took a second for Bronya to summon Project Bunny and make it hoist her up from below, helping out the person above as they finally mustered the strength needed to pull the young girl up. The moment Bronya was on the platform and safe, a pair of arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace and she could hear the person in front of her sobbing as they rested their head in Bronya's chest.

The first thing Bronya noticed about that person was their female body pressed tightly against her own. The other girl's arms were wrapped around her waist and held her closely, preventing her from even attempting to break the embrace.

The next thing Bronya noticed about her savior was her hair. Blue-tinted black hair that perfectly framed the girl's face as she looked up to Bronya with tears in her eyes.

And finally, the girl's eyes were a color that Bronya recognised all too well. A color that Bronya held deep in her memories and helped her sleep through the troubled nights.

Her eyes shone brightly and stared into Bronya's own eyes with newfound hope and relief.

_«The sea looks exactly like Seele's eyes…»_

«Bronya…» the girl called out softly and the Snowy Sniper's eyes widened as her savior's soothing voice seemingly melted all of her confusion away instantly.

«Seele… The Bronya is so sorry…»

Seele cut her off by cupping her cheek and letting their foreheads touch lovingly.

«Bronya, it doesn't matter. I told you before… You were my hope all along… And it seems you've kept your promise to me after all.» she said as she motioned for Bronya to look around at the space that surrounded them, the Sea of Quanta's beautiful scenery making it's way through the darkness that was present only moments ago and illuminating the two girls under the starlight.

«The Sea is beautiful, Seele.» Bronya simply said and Seele turned to her with a loving smile.

«I love you too, Bronya.»


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: Most of the pieces are in place. There's only two major arc's left and then we'll have reached the endgame. It's been getting so exciting to be able to share this with all of you guys and I'm so happy with all the attention this has been getting. I'm actually surprised by how well this is doing... When you consider the amount of Honkai stories that were on the site when this first started, it's been great seeing this little corner of the fanbase grow over time. Anyway... Enjoy the chapter :)_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bronya stood up and offered her hand to Seele, motioning for her to get up as well.

«Bronya, I am so glad you're here, I really am but…»

Bronya tilted her head in a confused manner as she waited for the girl to elaborate.

«Why did you come here? How did you come here? I have so many questions for you it's unbelievable…»

Seele was silenced by a quick kiss on the lips, the Snowy Sniper's cold touch cooling her down and making her breathing feel heavy as her eyes glazed over in surprise and then pleasure. That, combined with the satisfaction she was feeling, led to her legs being dangerously close to failing in their job to keep her standing. The kiss lasted for a couple of moments before Bronya decided to inch away slightly and she broke contact, looking into Seele's eyes.

«Seele, right now, we have all the time in the world. A lot has happened, but the Bronya is willing to share everything with Seele.»

The blue-haired girl, still reeling from the kiss, looked into Bronya's eyes only to find them filled with determination and love. More tears threatened to spill from her own eyes but she held them back and hugged Bronya once more.

«I guess we're even now, after that…» she spoke softly as she nuzzled into Bronya's neck, the girl nodding and immediately returning the embrace.

«Da… We are.»

They stayed there for a few moments more before Bronya again decided it was time to get moving.

«The Bronya needs to ask. Has Seele seen anyone else trapped in the Sea before?» she questioned and Seele raised a hand to her chin, deep in thought.

«Hm… There was a small boy here not too long ago… even though I say that I really have no idea how long it has been since I've seen the kid.»

«Was a blue-haired girl there at any point in time?»

«…Not that I've seen. And I haven't felt anyone enter the Sea after that kid either, except you.»

Bronya sighed in disappointment, before summoning Project Bunny and making it hold out it's hand for Seele.

«You can sit on it. See?» she explained as she took a seat herself on the other side. Seele then noticed the Shield on Project Bunny's arm.

«Bronya, that's-

«Seele's gift. The Bronya never goes anywhere without it.» the girl responded quickly and Seele smiled in turn.

«I see.»

The two girls, now seated on Project Bunny, looked up towards the direction the machine started flying to, moving them to the platform where the Butterfly was stopped. And sure enough, that strangely familiar portal was right beside it.

«Seele, do you know where that portal will take us?»

«Not exactly. All I know is the voice in my head told me to trust that it will take me someplace safe. There's no reason to think that wouldn't be true for you as well.» Seele said as she dismounted Project Bunny and Bronya did the same.

«Then we go through it, together.» Bronya answered calmly and Seele nodded.

«Yes. Let's go!»

The two girls looked at eachother once more, deciding to take the leap of faith. They moved in unison and after a short moment, they both went through the portal as it closed behind them.

«That was… weird.» Bronya said after examining her surroundings.

«Weirder things have happened before…» Seele exclaimed, dusting off her outfit.

The place they were in now could not be any more different than the Sea of Quanta. Previously cool blue colors were now replaced by vibrant purple and shades of pink. Also, the stars that adorned the skies were now gone, leaving only a barren sky devoid of any life. But the space that surrounded them seemed endless and ready to devour them if they stared too long.

«Finally, you decided to come out. Took you long enough.»

The voice echoed along the Imaginary Space, leaving Bronya and Seele wondering where it could have come from as they looked around. Seele then turned around and gazed upwards, finally noticing the person approaching them.

Kiana descended slowly as she seemed to be walking on thin air, her feet forming small platforms to support her with each step she took. Her wings shone brightly behind her back, swaying back and forth gently.

Stopping her descent just above the two girls, she was finally able to observe just who has passed through that portal. Her eyes widened and she tilted her head in surprise.

«Bronya?»

Bronya then immediately summoned Project Bunny and began to charge her shot, aiming directly at Kiana.

«Seele, get behind the Bronya!» she commanded as Kiana sighed in understanding.

«Brat-nya, really? It's been like 4 months since we've talked face to face and the first thing you do is try to shoot me? I'm hurt…» Kiana said with a fake-hurt tone that seemed to confuse Bronya.

«…the Bronya is unsure about this turn of events…»

«Bronya, you know this girl?» Seele asked from behind her.

«Da… but a lot has happened…»

«Then why not talk it over with her? After all, you said you'd tell me what has happened anyway.»

Bronya took a moment to process this before turning to glare at Kiana who was just waiting patiently in mid-air.

«Is Idiotka Kiana really the one in control right now?»

Kiana's brow twitched at the nickname but she nodded nonetheless.

«Yeah, it's really me. I promise Bronya, I just want to talk.»

Bronya looked at Seele for confirmation one last time, the girl offering a gentle nod in response, making Bronya sigh in defeat as she dismissed Project Bunny.

Kiana timidly approached the smaller girl until she was standing mere inches away from her. She raised her hand slowly before giving up and simply decided to hug her tight.

«I missed you, you stubborn idiot.» she said to Bronya softly and the Snowy Sniper offered a small smile in turn.

«Idiot Kiana, you're the one that left. It's Kiana's fault that she missed the Bronya…»

«I know, I know, I'll explain everything. But for now, why don't you introduce me to your friend there, Bronya?» the young Knight exclaimed as she let go of the girl.

«Da, The Bronya supposes it's for the best. Seele, this is Bronya's friend and teammate, Kiana. Kiana, this is the Bronya's…. Um…» Bronya started to explain but soon found herself feeling flustered, her cheeks now tinted a light pink. Seele decided it was necessary to help her out.

«I'm her girlfriend from the Orphanage we grew up in.»

Bronya blushed even more as embarrassment washed over her very being and Kiana found herself being particularly interested in the story now, grinning widely.

«My my, Bronya, you never mentioned having a girlfriend before. Is it true?» Kiana teased with a smirk, thoroughly enjoying the position Bronya found herself in.

«D-Da… Seele is the Bronya's girlfriend from Matushka's orphanage…» Bronya mustered all her strength to finally be able to say that without feeling flustered. Why did she feel flustered in the first place anyway? It's not like it was hard for her to admit she loved Seele. She could do that as easily as she could breathe. But saying she was her girlfriend… now that was a whole other matter in and of itself. She supposed that some naïve part deep inside her was just excited by the prospect of being in her first relationship, a thing that would usually not excite her in the slightest. Especially considering everything she has had to do as an infiltrator. Those sorts of acts would only be natural in a realtionship. But when you put Seele into the equation, Bronya's super-powered mind was set into overdrive and her embarrassment grew to even greater heights.

«I see.» Kiana said slowly as she inspected Seele thoroughly. Nodding in satisfaction she gave Seele a thumbs up and offered her a sincere smile, making the blue-haired girl embarrassed as well.

«Anyway, on to business. Celine said you were trapped in the Sea of Quanta for a long time. The world is a lot different now and we need to get you caught up.»

Seele and Bronya snapped out of their flustered trances and turned their attention to Kiana.

«Well, I guess a few years have passed so it can't all be the same, but how much could it have changed in such short notice?»

Kiana seemingly cringed at that and motioned for the girls to sit down as she did the same.

_**«You have a lot of explaining to do…»**_

_«Shut up, Celine. You're mostly at fault for the mess we're in anyway. Us trying to fix it doesn't change that.»_

_**«Hmph. Fine. Be that way. But if you need any help with anything during your little 'story-time', I'm not helping.»**_

_«No one asked you to. Don't worry, I got this.»_

Bronya and Seele sat down opposite of Kiana as they waited for the upcoming explanation. Kiana raised a hand to her chin in thought.

«So, it all started after we saved Mei from Anti-Entropy…»


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Notes: Longest Chapter yet by far! I'm really proud of this one and I hope you all enjoy it. I've been sitting on the idea ever since I came up with the story and I've been dying to finally pull it out of my drafts and into an actual chapter. Anyway, enjoy :)_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Durandal paced nervously as she waited for Schicksal's Overseer to arrive. She was surprised he contacted her so soon after coming back from her mission, she didn't even have time to let Rita know she was back. But orders were orders.

«So is there any particular reason your boss wants to talk to both you and your prisoner in private like this?» Siegfried Kaslana questioned from behind her. He was tightly restrained on a steel chair, yet his demeanor seemed aloof and carefree as he inspected the room.

It would be a standard interrogation room if it wasn't for the apparent lack of a one-way glass window anywhere. The room was completely sealed off.

Durandal sighed. That man was intolerable. She had been hunting him for months and every time she thought she was on to him, he was always one step ahead. But honestly, it wouldn't have been that annoying if he at least had the decency to restrain himself from leaving behind notes and messages every time he relocated. Knowing you failed to capture your target is one thing, but when your prey starts to call you out on it, you start to question whether or not it's even worth keeping it alive.

A moment passed and Siegfried received no response. But just as he was about to tease the S-Rank Valkyrie again, Otto Apocalypse arrived. Closing the door behind him, he slowly turned around and smiled at his prisoner.

«Greetings Siegfried. It's been a long time.» the Overseer said as he sat down opposite of the knight. Siegfried scoffed at him in response.

«Hey, I wasn't in any rush to see you anytime soon but, here we are…»

«Indeed. Durandal?»

«Yes sir?» she stood proudly as she turned to the man with a curious look in her eyes.

«You are free to leave and return to your other duties. However, I must ask that you leave Black Orchid and White Lily in my possession for now. It will be returned to you as soon as I'm done here.»

Durandal looked skeptical as she looked between Otto and Siegfried. After a moment of consideration, she summoned the two Divine Keys and left them standing against the wall as she walked towards the exit. Offering one last respectful bow to the Overseer, she turned and left the room without saying a word.

Otto stood up from his chair and walked towards the Divine Keys, looking at Siegfried the whole time with a smirk on his face. He took Black Orchid in it's lance form and gently raised it against Siegfried's face threateningly.

«The years have not been kind to you, have they?»

«You could say that. I mean it's not easy raising a kid on your own and struggling with the loss of your wife on the daily. Y'know? Depression hits hard sometimes but I've managed-

Otto lowered the lance on Siegfried's leg without notice and let it rest on his thigh, immense pain flowing through the limb as Siegfried screamed out in agony.

The Overseer observed with a blank expression as the Divine Key slowly worked it's way through flesh and bone, burning away at the leg and after a moment, leaving nothing behind except for a dark cloud of death. Otto looked up to the man with a dark smirk, leaning close to his face.

«Your problems started the moment Cecilia decided to get in the way of my plans. You could say I've been wanting to do this ever since. But hey! On the bright side, now your leg matches your arm…» he said as he turned his gaze to the man's missing left arm.

«Y-Your plan?...» Siegfried spoke behind clenched teeth, still struggling to talk through the pain. «She had nothing to do with it, you son of a bitch!»

«Hahaha… Nothing to do with it?»

Otto walked away as he sat back down opposite of Siegfried, the Divine Key still in his hand.

«This has never gotten out before but I feel like it's your right to know, old friend.»

«Know what?»

«Know that the nuke that killed Cecilia wasn't launched out of fear of losing the fight against the 2nd Herrscher. I personally launched the nuke to avoid the Herrscher's complete defeat, knowing it would merely delay her return. It was the only option I had to keep my plans for her afloat.»

«Only option? Is this all we are to you? Just pieces in a game?!»

«Exactly.» Otto simply replied and Siegfried's eyes widened. He looked down defeated and spoke softly.

«You're insane…»

«I can live with that. There's only one thing I can't live without and I'll be getting it soon enough. Things would have fallen into place a lot sooner if you weren't such a dumbass.»

«What do you mean?» The knight wondered and Otto then called into his receiver.

«Call her down» he said and Siegfried looked on in confusion as Otto stood up and started pacing around the room.

«You see… 15 years ago, you took something of mine. Something of great value. That day you ran from Schicksal and Theresa hid your tracks against my orders…»

«I know that wasn't my little girl. I know that.»

«Then why did you do it? Why take her away?»

«I… I know she wasn't my Kiana. But I knew, just by looking at that kid just…trapped there… I knew Kiana wouldn't have been happy growing up in a place like that. So why would a clone of her feel any different?» Siegfried said looking at Otto with a fierce glare. Otto simply smiled.

«Well then, why don't you ask her yourself if that's how she really feels?»

He then turned to open the door, walking out of it's way and allowing whoever it was on the other side to step inside the room.

Kiana bowed to the Overseer before turning to the prisoner, her expression betraying none of her surprise.

«Hello, Father.»

Siegfried blinked twice as he inspected the young woman who entered the room. She looked like his daughter but it couldn't possibly be…

«…Kiana?»

The girl slowly walked towards the man. She stood right in front of him and then-

_**SLAP**_

The sound echoed around the room as her hand made swift contact with his cheek, leaving a red mark behind.

«That's one way of saying 'hi' to your Old man…»

Kiana now furious, raised her hand, revealing the 1st Divine Key in her arms as it slowly morphed into the Divine Key Jizo Mitama using it's copycat ability. She pointed the sword at her Father and pressed the blade against his neck.

«You don't have the right to call yourself my father. I don't remember a single thing about you that would give you that privilege. If I didn't know any better, I would have said this is the first time I've seen you in person…»

Otto, seemingly amused by the interaction, placed a hand on Kiana's shoulder and looked at Siegfried.

«Honestly, I would say I'm more of a father figure to her than anyone. After all, it was my curiosity about the potential of a Kaslana-Schariac offspring that allowed you to marry Cecilia in the first place. If it weren't for me, she wouldn't even exist at this point.»

«You think… your little rules would have stopped me from seeing Cecilia? That woman is the reason I could sleep at night without thinking how much of a disappointment I was to everyone. As long as I could make her happy… If i could do that, then breaking her out of Schicksal myself would have been-

«SHUT UP!»

Kiana brought up the handle of the sword and smacked the pommel against the side of his head.

«I've read everything about you. And what everyone said when they mentioned you. You ogled at every woman and Valkyrie you could without a second thought. Even made passes on most of them. A low-life womaniser like you could never love anyone else. Only themselves.»

«To be honest kiddo, all you've read about me is from my 'glory' days…» Siegfried said as he gave her a wink, making her even more enraged. She raised her hand to strike him again but Otto stopped her.

«Kiana, enough. I think poor Siegfried has taken quite a beating already. We wouldn't want him to die on us now would we?»

«Speak for yourself…» she replied lowly but lowered her hand nonetheless. Otto turned to look at the Kaslana once again.

«Even if I have to admit this has been fun, I can't say I had you brought here just to torture and beat you. I'm afraid I need you to give me some information regarding your Anti-Entropy contacts.»

«What contacts Otto? You know I work alone.»

«Yes that much is certain. However, since I'm confident none of my agents have provided you any intel, and World Serpent is a bit above your pay grade… you can see where I'm going with this.»

«Even if I have talked to some Anti-Entropy guys in the past, what makes you think I know anything about them? Or better yet, why would I even tell you anything?»

«Because, my dear friend, me and little Kiana here, are the only ones that can bring back your wife…»

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

«And that's pretty much everything. There, all caught up. Any questions?» Kiana said as she looked between the two girls that sat in front of her. Seele raised her hand.

«You said you spoke to a girl you once knew as the Herrscher of Death. And that through my stigmata her consciousness is inside my head as well. Was she the voice in my head the whole time? And does this make me a Herrscher?»

Kiana thought about this for a moment before nodding at the girl.

«Yes and No. The stigmata you developed shows that you have been chosen by the Honkai to act as their Herrscher of Death. But in order for you to awaken you would need your Gem. Unfortunately that's not really easy to get. Schicksal currently has it under lock and key.»

«Then what about your gem? You said it split into 4 parts but… the core was inside you already?»

«Mine is a… special case. The 4 gems that were originally one were split from the core that Celine originally had inside her. They became a part of her when the 4 were given to her on the Moon. Which would make the total parts needed to complete her 5. It can be quite confusing honestly.» Kiana explained and Seele nodded in turn, satisfied with the answer she got. Bronya raised her own hand after that.

«Yes, Bronya?»

«Idiot Kiana said she had only a piece of Mei-nee-sama's gem. How did that happen?»

«Hmm… I guess since she was naturally chosen as the 3rd Herrscher of Lightning, the gem couldn't completely separate itself from the host after she got it. It's almost as if the gem split itself too, only this time willingly. I think…» Kiana said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

«And Idiot Kiana said that the 4 parts she needed were the Gem of Death, Wendy's, Mei-nee-sama's and..."

«Auntie Himeko's. The suit she wore was powered by one of Celine's gems.»

«So where is it?» Seele asked and Kiana looked confused.

«Where is what?»

«You know, the Gem. The suit. You said you fought here. And if no one can enter or leave this place without you then… shouldn't…» the Blue-haired girl looked uncomfortable and she couldn't quite say what she wanted.

«What are you trying to say Seele?»

Bronya then placed a comforting hand on Seele's shoulder and turned to look at Kiana.

«Seele is thinking that… the Major's body should still be here in the Imaginary Space.»

«…»

«…»

Kiana looked at the smaller girl with a distant look. As if she couldn't quite understand the meaning behind those last few words. She flinched back.

«You're saying we should… look for h-her?»

«…Da…»

«I…. I-I don't think that's…»

_**«Erm… Kiana, I don't think it's the best time for this but, there's no need to look for her…»**_

_«What do you mean?»_

Kiana was then disturbed from her inner conversation only to see Bronya and Seele fly off towards the darkest corner of the Imaginary Space, way below the platform they all previously stood on. They jumped off and Kiana moved to follow them. However, before she could follow suit and hop off the platform herself, a bellowing roar echoed across the deep chasm and a pillar of flames shot upwards and towards the two girls. Seele grabbed Bronya in mid-air and warped them both a safe distance away, landing on the ground a moment later.

During all that, all Kiana could do was stare at the cause of all that destruction as pillars and rocks broke off from the blast and descended swiftly to the ground below, landing right next to thing she was most afraid of facing.

«Auntie…» she said as tears fell down her cheeks and the woman looked up at her as if she could hear the desperate call.

She stood hunched over with a broken Godslayer:Surtr in her hand. The ragged remains of the blade were devoid of any glow or energy the Aesir Bane would usually display, much like Himeko herself.

Her skin was dark and flakey, a crude linear design lined with purple energy covered most of her body, revealing the extent of the Honkai Corruption that infected her corpse. Her eyes were also dark, the amber color that shone in her usually beautiful orbs was replaced with a dullish grey and her hair was disheveled, strands of faded red flowing in front of her face.

She snarled at the girls when she turned to them again and prepared to lunge at them. The broken blade would hardly serve it's purpose of cleaving, but the edges could still prove to be pretty effective at stabbing their target.

Seele formed her Scythe in her hands and clashed with the Godslayer, the delicate frame of her weapon struggling to defend against the wild swings of the zombie-fied Himeko.

Bronya quickly intercepted them and moved to block the rampaging strikes with Project Bunny's Alloy Shield.

«Bronya is sorry it has come to this Major. The Bronya had hoped you were resting in peace…» The Silver Wolf then retaliated with a fierce counter-punch that knocked Himeko away.

Meanwhile, all Kiana could do was watch in stunned silence.

_**«We need to go help them. They can't take her on their own.»**_

«I know.»

_**«Even you may not be enough to take her on.»**_

«I know…»

_**«If it comes to this, should I…»**_

«…»

_**«Kiana!»**_

«I… I… This is happening all over again…»

_**«Kiana, listen to me! What you may feel about the past can't be changed. The things that happened didn't need to happen, but they did. I'll even apologize if you really want me to. But right now, you have the chance to help save your friends, even if it means facing your fears. So… what do you think you should do?» **_Celine said with a stern voice and Kiana was snapped out of her trance.

«I need to… help them…»

_**«Yes you do.»**_

«Will _you_ help me?»

_**«If you need me to…»**_

Kiana nodded in response and she took a large breath to steel her resolve.

_«The past is the past…»_

She then jumped off the edge of the platform, her three wings fluttering against the wind as her Subspace Lances appeared on her right side. She flipped on her side to break her momentum and found herself to be stopping entirely. Satisfied with her free fall she materialized small platforms beneath each of her steps to support her and after a quick sprint she leaped off of them and floated in mid-air. She smirked with joy at her newfound control of her powers and turned her attention to the fight below, shooting a spear right in front of Himeko, stopping her advance on Bronya and Seele.

Himeko looked up at Kiana and her face was filled with rage and malice. She jumped up at the floating Herrscher and swiped at her head, however Kiana formed a void core in front of her to use as a shield, deflecting the hit.

Himeko, struggled to break through the defense, resorting to summoning a great pillar of flames to attack Kiana from the back. Instead of taking the hit, Kiana dropped down to the other girls instantly while still maintaining her guard against Himeko, avoiding the burst of fire completely.

«Seele, is there anyway you could push her and force her to defend herself?» Kiana asked the girl and Seele raised her eyebrow.

«Me? I don't know… she is fast but I think I could match her if I put everything into my strikes. However, I don't know how well I'd fare if I completely ignore my own defense.»

«Don't worry about that. Bronya, you make sure to watch Seele's back for any openings in her blocks. You can help push Auntie back.»

«What will Kiana do?» Bronya asked and Kiana smiled.

«I'll be making sure she doesn't do anything too crazy. And when you give me the go-ahead, we'll wrap this up together.»

Bronya nodded and Seele gave a small smile.

«Alright team, let's do this!»

Himeko eventually fell down to their level after destroying the Void core and she took a moment to observe them. Her stance straightened just a little bit and she held the broken blade with a more focused form. She glared daggers at the three girls and then dashed towards them.

The first strike was blocked by Bronya's shield and Seele found the opening she needed to initiate her attack. Her swings matched the Godslayer: Surtr's in their ferocity, the Scythe gleaming in her hands with every slice. The instensity of their attacks became greater and Seele found herself gaining more and more ground. She teleported behind Himeko and struck her back with a decisive swing as the red-head turned around with a manic grin on her face. Bronya then fired an impairing shot at the Major, slowing her offensive down. Seele pushed herself even harder, striking and slicing even faster, the broken sword now barely able to block all the strikes.

Himeko noticed that her attacker's moves were getting less and less focused as they seemed to slice and dice wildly without any intent. An offensive like that was bound to reveal an opening for a counter-attack.

After a few moments of relentless striking, Seele moved to throw a heavy attack meant to stagger the enemy as she spinned around and leaped into the air.

In that brief pause of momentum, Himeko found her opportunity. Feinting a guard, she flipped swiftly and out of the way of the slash, making Seele commit to the attack. The sword was pointed and Himeko moved to strike true at the exposed Scythe-wielder. However, Bronya was once again too quick to assist, moving Project Bunny to defend against the hit.

The Alloy Shield vibrated with a sickening sound, it's surface seemingly cracking and giving way. After a brief clash, the Shield was shattered and Bronya fell back in response as Himeko then moved to strike decisively.

She jumped into the air as four pillars of fire that resembled wings burst out from her back, the Herrscher of Flames' power revealed in it's entirety.

Kiana then shot three lances from above and around Seele and Bronya, forming a protective barrier that shielded them as she prepared energy in her hand.

She shot the Void ball of energy at the fiery wings, attempting to erase them like a black hole. But the portal was destroyed on impact.

«Celine!»

_**«I got it.»**_

Her blue eyes turned gold, signaling the Herrscher of the Void's control over their body. She then instantly warped between the girls and Himeko as she materialized a Void drill in front of her. Roaring in defiance, Celine pushed forward against the all-powerful swing of the Godsbane, preparing even larger Void Portals to siphon away Himeko's power. After a brief struggle, the fire wings' size diminished slightly and Celine deemed it safe to release the barrier protecting the girls.

«You two, now's the time!» she called out and the girls smiled in response.

Bronya charged her cannon with the largest blast she could muster while Seele leaped towards the Major with burning red eyes. Her Scythe moved with unforseen speed and the strike blew the broken Godslayer away from Himeko's hands. Seele then teleported away and Bronya released the shot.

The missiles all found their mark as they bombarded the crumbling body relentlessly, the previously leaking Honkai Energy now even more visible as she broke down.

And finally, after the dust settled, and the smoke of the explosions faded with the wind, there Kiana stood, with eyes blue once again, a dozen Void Portals stood behind her, all aimed at Himeko.

«Void Unleashed…»

The Void Portals shot out Lightning strikes all over the zombie-fied Himeko, each blow deadlier than the last. The onslaught continued for a few moments and Kiana couldn't look anymore, averting her gaze from the sight.

After a while, the barrage stopped, and all that remained was Himeko's body lying on the ground, unmoving and badly damaged. The lines all over her body were glowing even brighter and the cracks had spread even more. Bronya and Seele looked on as Kiana slowly floated down to where Himeko was.

Kiana inspected her teacher one more time. There was no hint of recognition in her eyes. She was just another zombie. Her wounds corrupted by Honkai Energy and her body taken over. It wasn't anything to be sad about. She fought zombies all the time. She was…

She was lying to herself.

She was hurting. Ever since that day she woke up on that island she was hurting. She didn't remember it. She knew what happened sure but it was just… different this time. This time it felt as if she herself had done the deed. And she felt sick.

She knelt down to look at Himeko's face and her eyes moved to gaze at Kiana's. Kiana simply stared at the dull grey-eyes, looking for any trace of her old teacher in them. After a moment she sighed and gave up.

«There's no point to this… You're just a dumb zombie like all the others now… The least I can do is put you out of your misery…»

Kiana pulled out her pistol and aimed it Himeko's head. She moved her finger to pull the trigger and then…

For the briefest of moments, Himeko's expression looked happy and she gave the smallest smile she could. Raising her hand slowly, she cupped Kiana's cheek softly and the young Knight was paralyzed. Her finger trembled on the trigger and she couldn't find the strength to pull it.

«Do…i-it…» Himeko called out softly.

«A-Auntie? … I-I'm so sorry I…» Kiana responded as tears openly flowed down her cheeks.

«You… are strong. Kind, brave a-and stubborn. Use these and f-fight on. For your i-ideal world to be real y-you must fight. Stay alive and fight…»

Himeko used the last of her strength to say those words and her hand fell from Kiana's face to the ground, her gaze turning to the sky.

Kiana's sobs echoed across the chasm and she held on to the gun tightly.

_«Ich liebe dich…»_

**BANG**


	17. Chapter 17

Fu Hua stood in silence in front of the clearing Kiana's portal had left behind with a stern look on her face.

«So… what now?» Higokumaru asked from behind her and Fu Hua sighed.

«Way I see it, we have to do what's best for us at this point. Are you with me?»

Higokumaru shrugged in response before pointing at Kiana's bagpack, Jizo Mitama still strapped on it.

«I'm going where ever that is. If you want to take it, then fine. But I'm sticking around to keep an eye on you.» she said and Fu Hua smiled gently.

«No, I don't think I'll keep it. However…»

She grabbed the bag and started rummaging through it's contents before finally finding what she was looking for.

«What's that?»

«It's supposed to be a communicator. Kiana mentioned it before but she never said anything else besides the fact that she used it once already.»

«Wait a minute. If we don't know who it will call how can it help us?» Higokumaru asked, earning a groan from Fu Hua.

«Don't you get it? If Kiana used it when she was in hiding then it can't have been anyone that would want to hurt us.»

«And that means we can tell them to come and pick us up!»

Fu Hua nodded in response before turning back to the device. Crude design aside, it looked… usable. She guessed it was the best anyone would get when working with a numbskull like Kiana. She pressed the send button without another thought as the display lit up, indicating a connection. Shortly after, a voice answered.

_«K-Kiana? Is there something wrong?»_

«Mei? Are you the person Kiana called with this thing?!»

_«Who is this?»_

«It's Fu Hua, Mei. Kiana isn't here.»

_«Fu Hua-san! You're alive?! Where are you?»_

«It's a long story. We're in a small clearing just outside of the forest surrounding Yae Village. As for Kiana…»

_«Fu Hua-san, you're telling me you survived all this time without telling anyone, and not only that but you also found Kiana-chan and now you don't know where she is?!» _Mei sounded angry through the line and Fu Hua gulped. She had never heard Mei that pissed off before.

«Hey calm down. I never said I don't know where she is.»

_«Then what?»_

Fu Hua sighed before deciding it would be for the best if she could get it over with as fast as possible.

«I think the 2nd Herrscher may be controlling her again…»

Both sides of the line were silent for a while before an exhausted sigh could be heard from Mei.

_«Would you rather I come and pick you up so that you can explain in person? Things have been kind of hectic lately but I think I can manage a simple Search and Rescue on my own…»_

Fu Hua's eyes widened and she took a moment to process her words.

«You can fly a ship on your own? I have to say that's impressive…»

_«I've had to learn a few things in the past couple of months. Most of which I thought I'd never need. Guess some of those would come in handy eventually, right?»_ she replied in a dismissive tone and Fu Hua shrugged.

«I suppose you're right.»

_«Dr. Tesla? Is it fine if I can borrow a ship for a few hours. I want to run a Search and Rescue operation.»_ Mei's voice could be heard, albeit a bit muffled. She must have been turned away from the device. Another young voice could be heard besides hers.

_«Huh? For who?»_

_«An old friend from before the Outbreak. We thought she was dead, but we were wrong and she needs my help.»_

_«Hm, I guess it wouldn't hurt to help them. But please hurry back! Remember we still haven't heard from Theresa's team…»_

_«Understood. Thank you. Anyway, Fu Hua-san, if you could just wait where you are until I get there, that would be great.»_

«I see. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to the Principal? Is she alright?» Fu Hua wondered and she could hear Mei gulping in response.

_«I can't tell you exactly but it's not looking good. I'll fill you in on the details in person. It's safer that way.»_

«Alright then. Fly safe, Mei.»

Without another word, the line cut off and the connection was severed, the device turning off. Fu Hua inspected it one more time before moving to put it back from where she got it.

«And now we wait!» Higokumaru said before plopping herself down on the ground. Fu Hua seated herself as well, thinking about what she was going to tell Mei.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kiana stood up as the crumbling body laying in front of her disintegrated slowly, it's dark ashes scattering with the breeze. The only thing left behind was the Divine Key of Blankness. Bronya and Seele approached the young Knight and Bronya rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. Kiana turned to look at her.

«Bronya… I…»

However the smaller girl simply hugged her, instantly silencing her.

«It's what the Major wanted…» she said simply and Kiana, stunned, leaned into Bronya's embrace.

After a while, Kiana stepped back to wipe her tears away, turning around to look at the Battlesuit that housed the Herrscher of Flames' Gem. But where…

She flipped the battlesuit on it's back and watched in awe as the small compartment on the back was cracked, glowing red energy seemingly leaking from within.

«Is that… the Gem?» Seele wondered and Kiana nodded.

«It's in there, I can feel it!» she said, her eyes turning gold as the Gem of Haste was removed and absorbed into her body.»

**«I can feel more power surging through me!»** Kiana exclaimed, her voice distorted and booming with energy. She floated in mid-air as her hands were covered in fire, the light from the flames making her eyes gleam, intensifying her gaze. She inspected her hands with a smirk on her face and the wings on her back shifted to form a pair of fire wings to replace them.

_**«You feeling alright there?»**_ Celine asked and Kiana seemingly calmed down in an instant. It was as if a bucket of cold water had been dropped on her and she closed her eyes.

_«Yeah… yeah I'm fine now… All this power though, It's no wonder you went mad and tried to destroy Humanity with it.»_

_**«I am not amused…»**_

When Kiana opened her eyes, the regular blue color was back and she softly descended to the ground to meet the two girls.

«If Idiot Kiana attempts anything like that again, the Bronya will shoot.» Bronya said while aiming at her with Project Bunny, making Seele giggle softly at her girlfriend's antics. Kiana sweatdropped.

«Hey hey, Bronya calm down! I won't do it again I promise!» Kiana said, raising her hands high in surrender. Bronya looked back at the broken Battlesuit on the ground.

«What do we do about that? Should we just leave it here?»

«I suppose. Without the Gem it's useless at this point.»

«I guess we're leaving then?» Seele asked and Kiana nodded.

«Yeah, we're leaving. I also have to make things right with Fu Hua. I didn't have time to explain this whole deal with Celine to her…»

«Back to the Class Monitor we go.» Bronya said as she moved to take Seele's hand.

Kiana motioned for a portal to appear and she was the first to walk through it with Bronya and Seele following suit.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Mei landed the aircraft in the empty clearing and after a moment jumped down to greet the two girls that awaited her.

«Glad to see you made it in one piece. And so fast. It's good to see you Mei.» Fu Hua said as gave the girl a small hug.

«Well I came as fast as I could. Don't want to risk anyone getting to you first.» Mei said as she broke the embrace to inspect the girls.

First thing she noticed was Fu Hua's appearance. She was barely recognisable with that new hair. And her eyes were warmer, with the red color having replaced the usual cool gaze that her blue eyes had.

The next thing though, was even more unexpected.

«And who are you, if I may ask?»

«My name is Higokumaru…» she replied as her eyes inspected Mei thoroughly. Something was off about this girl, she thought.

«I see… My name is Mei. It's nice to meet you.» Mei said awkwardly as she mentally shrinked by the look Higokumaru was shooting her.

«Have we met before? I feel like I've seen you somewhere.» Higo said and Mei shrugged.

«I don't think so. I'd certainly remember a cute little girl like you…» she replied with a smile, proceeding to pat her head. Higokumaru blushed and backed away.

«W-Who are you calling little? You're not that tall yourself!»

Mei gave a coy smile and slowly walked towards the blushing girl, flipping her now short hair defiantly. She stood in front of Higokumaru and observed the smaller girl from above. She barely reached up to her chest.

_«Yeah ok, she's tall. And hot…»_ Higokumaru thought looking up to Mei's eyes, desperately trying to keep her gaze away from the pair of breasts that were practically in her face. Honestly, that outfit did little to hide her curves.

«Sorry, sorry. You're just too cute to not tease…» Mei said after a while, moving away and bowing respectfully to show her apology.

_«I take it back. She's not hot, she's just beautiful! And her teasing reminds me of-_

«I hate to interrupt whatever this is, but I should probably fill you in on what's happened.» Fu Hua said as she placed a hand on Mei's shoulder, getting her attention.

«Right. So about Kiana?» Mei asked, looking around the clearing.

«We've been traveling together for weeks now. It wasn't long ago that we went to Yae Village together. It's where we found Higokumaru all alone, protecting this.» Fu Hua explained while pointing to Jizo Mitama hanging from Kiana's bag as Mei listened intently.

«However, this morning, Kiana was different. Her eyes were that of the Herrscher when she woke up and she could use her power. I fear she is being controlled again.»

«Wait a minute… This morning? So where did she go?!»

«She opened a portal after I attacked her and left. We've been waiting here ever since.»

Mei pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance and closed her eyes.

«You attacked her… Did she say anything interesting at least?»

«She kept saying that it was really Kiana… To be honest, I wanted to believe her, but the signs were all there and it just felt like she was trying to trick us. I couldn't take the chance.» Fu Hua said with a blank expression and Mei sighed.

«She could be anywhere right now. But first things first, we need to get out of here. Let me help you pack and-

Just as Mei moved towards their camp's remains, a Void Portal opened right above her head and she stared in surprise. Before she had the chance to move however, she fell to the ground hard on her back as someone landed directly on her.

With her eyes dazed and the sun's rays directly on them, Mei had some trouble identifying the silhouette that pinned her to the ground. Her head was spinning and her eyes worked desperately to make things clear to her.

«Owww… What the hell happened to the ground- …Oh…»

That voice, it sounded so familiar. It took all Mei had in her for her mind to place that voice and her eyes were now having an easier time focusing on their target. The silhouette sharpened and her features were now slightly visible. But…

«K…Kiana-chan?»

Mei shook her head and her eyes could focus on her face. Sure enough, Kiana had landed on her and was effectively pinning her to the ground with a stunned look on her face.

«Mei-senpai…» Kiana called out softly before turning to inspect her surroundings.

Sure enough, Fu Hua and Higokumaru were here. Bronya and Seele were landing behind them on Project Bunny. This _was_ the place. So why was Mei…

«Mei-senpai, why are you here?» Kiana asked and Mei groaned.

«Please get off me…» she replied but a slight blush was visible on her cheeks. Kiana did as asked and offered her a hand to help her up.

Mei took it and stood up, proceeding to dust herself off as Kiana just stood there in silent embarrassment.

«Now… let's try this again.» said Mei. «How have you been? No injuries or anything? Have you kept yourself healthy? Eating well?»

Kiana sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. «Um… fine I guess. I've been careful for the most part. And I guess I've been eating well enough all things considered.»

«Good, that's good…»

«…»

«…»

«Soooo… anything else you might want to ask me?» Kiana wondered and Mei shook her head.

«Not right now, no.» Mei replied with a small smirk.

«Oh, okay…» she replied dejectedly and Fu Hua moved closer to Kiana.

«Hey… this morning…»

«Hm?» Kiana asked as she turned to Fu Hua.

«Was that really you? Or was it the 2nd Herrscher?»

Kiana smiled at Fu Hua and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were the same gold color in question.

«You see, this happened because I made a… peace treaty of sorts with Celine. I can control some of that power on my own. When I need to use more, this happens. But this morning, Celine only took partial control to take me into the Imaginary Space. It seems she had her reasons.»

Fu Hua scoffed and crossed her arms.

«What sort of reasons could she have besides giving us the biggest scare of our lives?»

«Well…» Kiana then pointed to Seele and Bronya, both of them still standing behind everyone. But now all gazes were locked on them.

«Bronya?» Both Fu Hua and Mei asked and the Snowy Sniper nodded.

«Da. The Bronya and Seele were trapped in the Sea of Quanta. Seele called the 2nd Herrscher to assist in our escape.»

«How was that even possible?» Fu Hua wondered and Seele stepped forward.

«It's because I'm also a Herrscher. The voice in my head …Belle…» she corrected «…was able to communicate with Celine from the Sea of Quanta. It was through the Imaginary Space that Celine was able to get me and Sis Bronya out of there.»

Mei's eyes widened. «You're a Herrscher too?»

«Well, y-yes. As we understand it… But-

«Her Gem is missing…» Kiana interjected and Seele nodded at the explanation.

«I see. In that case, I apologize for not giving you the opportunity to explain yourself, Kiana.» Fu Hua said, offering an apologetic bow to the girl.

«Don't worry about it. Even if you had, I barely had any answers to give you at that point. In any case, it all worked out!»

«Indeed…»

«Bronya, how did you get trapped in the Sea of Quanta? Did it have to do with the mission?» Mei asked and Bronya nodded sadly.

«Da… The mission was a failure. Dr. Einstein went missing and Principal Theresa fought to give the Bronya an opening to look for her. We thought she was trapped in the Sea of Quanta but the Bronya found nothing. Except for Seele. The Bronya is unaware of the Principal's current status.»

«Damn…» Mei said lowly and Kiana was shaking with rage.

«The Gem of Desire is also most probably in Schicksal's possession.»

Kiana's eyes widened in realisation and Mei turned to her.

«Kiana-chan, what is it?»

«Don't you guys see?! This is perfect!»

«What is?»

Kiana ran towards Seele and Bronya and put her arms around the two girls.

«Celine only needs two more Gems to be complete. The Gem of Soul that we knew already was in Schicksal…»

«And the Gem of Desire…» Bronya said earning a thumbs up from Kiana.

«So let me see if I get all this. You want to infiltrate Schicksal HQ and get the two Gems to….. what?» Mei asked and Kiana turned to respond.

«Two things. I don't want to _'infiltrate' _Schicksal HQ_. _I want to destroy Schicksal HQ, burn it to the ground and kill Otto Apocalypse in the most painful way imaginable. And second, get the Gems so that they don't fall into anyone else's hands.»

«Kiana-chan, are you serious? This is suicide!»

«I was planning on doing that anyway. It's been my mission since the beginning. But this is a perfect opportunity. I won't get a chance like this again. With all the Gems and Celine complete, it will be a piece of cake!»

"_If_ you can get to them first..." Higokumaru observed.

«If you were planning on getting the Gems for yourself the whole time, then why did we go through the trouble of getting that?» Fu Hua pointed at Jizo Mitama. «Because, I get the feeling you were never planning on giving me the actual plan.»

«That's right. Because you wouldn't let me do this on my own.»

«You're damn right she wouldn't! I won't either! I'm not letting you kill yourself all for some sort of misplaced revenge.» Mei exclaimed and Kiana turned to her.

«Misplaced? Mei-senpai, that man has ruined my life. Who knows how many more have suffered by him. This whole Honkai Outbreak we're all in the midst of is all his fault! I can't let him endanger anyone else as long as I'm still alive. I just can't do it…»

Mei bit her lip and looked down defeated. Fu Hua crossed her arms as she observed the interaction. Higokumaru moved towards Mei to offer her some comfort. Bronya and Seele looked at eachother sadly before looking back at Kiana.

"I'm going now."

Kiana moved towards her bag as everyone looked at her and she unfastened Jizo Mitama from her bagpack. She held it in her hands for a moment before dropping it to the ground and turning around. She walked away slowly before opening a portal.

She was ready to go through it without another word. Without even looking back at her friends. She was ready to leave. She prepared to take the step and inched ever closer to the portal. And yet…

«So this is it?»

Kiana turned around when she heard Mei's voice. She was still looking down and her bangs were covering her eyes.

«Mei-senpai?»

«When you first told me about your goal, I made you promise one thing, didn't I?»

«I-I don't…»

«I made you promise me… that you would come back safe. That you would come back to me! SAFE!»

Mei raised her gaze to reveal her eyes, a purple shade that revealed the power of the 3rd Herrscher of Lightning.

«But I made you one first. That if you continued on this path… I would bring you back by force!»

She charged at Kiana, grabbing Jizo Mitama from the ground on her way. With lightning-fast speed, Mei was already on top of Kiana, immobilising her and holding the blade to her throat.

She stared up at Mei's eyes, filled with tears but the anger in them visible for all to see and she struggled to release herself, but it was useless.

«How do you expect to fight the whole of Schicksal if you can't even stop me?»

«I… don't want to hurt you…»

«YOU'RE HURTING ME MORE THAN YOU KNOW!»

Kiana's eyes widened and she stopped resisting, her body completely giving up and she looked straight up at the sky.

She was right. The one thing Kiana feared the most, she was doing it for months on end. And she couldn't see it before. But now, the intensity from Mei's eyes seemed to focus her mind and give her pause. She must have been the biggest idiot in the world if all of that was necessary to show her just how much she was hurting her.

«I don't deserve you…»

Mei said nothing. Instead, she inched the blade away from Kiana slightly.

«Everytime, I feel like I'm the reason my worst nightmares keep turning into reality. But this time I've really done it…»

«Kiana, I will not repeat myself again. Let. Us. Help.»

She looked at everyone who was staring at them with wide eyes. Their concerned gazes were locked on the two girls and she couldn't help but feel mad at herself for disappointing them.

But more importantly, she looked back at Mei's eyes. That purple color in her eyes filled her with dread, but it couldn't hide her true emotions.

She _really_ didn't deserve her.

«I'm such a fucking idiot…»

«Yes. Yes you are…»

Mei smiled as she wiped the tears from her face but Kiana moved the blade aside to get closer to her. She then cupped her cheek while she wiped Mei's tears away herself with her other hand. She moved aside her bangs to look at her eyes and smiled.

«Okay. We'll do it together. Any way you want. I'm not leaving you behind again.» Kiana told her as small tears formed at the corners of her own eyes.

«I'm not letting you go. We do this. Together.»

Their faces inched closer and Kiana leaned to the side as she held Mei's hand.

Mei leaned in to meet Kiana halfway and their lips locked in a soft kiss, filled to the brim with each of their emotions.

They stayed like this for a couple of moments until they had to break contact, their faces flushed but clearly content.

They were together.

And that was all that mattered.


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Notes: This is a relatively smaller chapter compared to the last couple of ones. We need some time for the girls to cool off anyway. A lot has happened after all. Also expect the next chapter to be out really really soon. Probably even today if I get too bored. I'm just itching to get to the good stuff y'know? Anyway, take care and enjoy the Chapter :)_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kiana observed the airship's interior carefully. It was a bit different than the small ships Schicksal used to use. It seemed as if Anti-Entropy was adamant in not using anything remotely close to Schicksal tech. That would obviously include this ship's design and it's specifications.

Bronya sat next to Mei in the co-pilot's seat while Seele was making small talk with Fu Hua and Higokumaru opposite of Kiana.

_«At least they're getting along.»_

_**«Why do you say that? Feeling lonely, girl?»**_

Kiana raised her brow at that. That sounded a bit off considering recent events.

_«And what's with that tone? You have something on your mind?»_

_**«As a matter of fact, I do. More importantly, I'm amazed at how weak willed you've turned out to be. Perhaps my initial impression of you when I first awakened in this body was correct…»**_

Kiana, shocked at the words decided that this wasn't something that she could just ignore. She closed her eyes and focused until, moments later, she found herself standing inside their shared mental space. However, it looked different.

The flowers in the grass field were wilted and dark, with the sky above them now devoid of the illuminating lights that used to shine over them as darkness creeped at the corners of her vision. Celine stood right in front of her, but her face showed nothing but disappointment towards her.

«Hey, what the hell is your problem?» Kiana asked, despite the pressure she felt showering her consciousness.

«My problem? What the hell is YOUR problem?!» Celine shouted back with a whine, her cool demeanor instantly shattering as her more child-like instincts took hold of her.

«Need I remind you we made a deal? We get the gems, we kill the bastard who tried to use me and then bring deliverance to this world. We can't do that if they insist on tagging along.»

«Okay, first of all, that was not the agreement! Secondly, why not?»

Celine scoffed at the question, crossing her arms defiantly.

«They die, you lose. It's that simple. You won't be able to help yourself from focusing on them. Especially _her…»_

Kiana's eyes flashed with rage and she stepped closer to Celine, pointing an accusing finger at her.

«You're saying this as if I'd allow it to happen…»

«I'm saying this because I know it will happen. It's the whole reason I disagreed with your plan initially. And yet you seemed so resolved… it made me think that if we got to the Gems there would be a chance. Now, I'm wondering if we'll even get through the front gate with your priorities being the way they are.»

«See, this is where the problem has always been with you. It's why you think the world needs to be rebuilt in the first place.»

«Oh? You think you've figured me out eh? Deduced the reasoning behind the all-powerful Honkai Queen's thoughts? Well, be my guest and enlighten me.» she responded mockingly, making Kiana step back slightly.

«You have no faith in humanity. Even when you promised we'd decide together on whether or not Humanity was worth anything, your mind was already made up…»

«That's because Humans are weak. Frail, pathetic little things. Driven by emotion and instinct. Logic be damned. They're like animals!»

Kiana looked down sadly as she turned her back to Celine.

«I was wrong then. You can't change after all. Even this whole act of trying to play nice was just you trying to get to me. Make me think like you.»

Celine's eyes widened in realisation at how her words were being taken.

«Wait a second, that's not-

«I'm not like you. And I sure as hell hope it stays that way forever.»

«You've got the wrong idea!» Celine finally screamed in response, getting Kiana to turn back at her with a curious glance.

«I never wanted you to be like me… This is probably the hardest thing for me to say but… the reason I'm so hard on you is because you're not like me.»

Kiana raised her brow and decided to sit down on the ground for this, motioning for Celine to do the same. Celine looked hesitant at first, but sat down cross-legged anyway.

«Explanation please…» Kiana said and Celine sighed.

«You were raised by a father with a… relatively good head on your shoulders, despite him not always being there for you. You grew up alone for the most part. But you travelled. Met people and made… friends. All things considered, a pretty normal life for a Herrscher.»

«What do you mean?» Kiana asked, listening intently.

«Take me for example. Raised as a lab rat in a cold cell, my only friends slowly disappearing one by one. Constant exposure to Honkai Energy day in, day out. Now that's more along the lines of a typical Herrscher life.»

«Your point?»

Celine looked up at the dark sky with a small smile on her face.

«You've seen the best Humanity has to offer while I've seen the worst. We're like polar opposites and yet we're also similar. But we live in a world where the middle is so blurry, you couldn't possibly tell the good and the bad apart. Bits and pieces of both live in everyone. And that cannot change no matter what. Unless we rewrite the way Humanity acts. Again and again until it's just right.»

«Celine. If you're so convinced that evil is a permanent part of humans, what makes you think a New World would fix that? Especially if it hasn't already.»

The Herrscher looked down at the ground, her eyes hidden beneath her bangs.

«Sometimes I think about that. If God herself wasn't able to eliminate evil from _her_ New World, then how was I supposed to do any better, y'know?»

Kiana placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and Celine stiffened at the sudden contact. She slowly turned to look at Kiana and saw a gentle smile directed towards her.

«Maybe the two are meant to be together… A balance between the two. Like… the perfect ratio of milk and cereal in a bowl.»

«Eh… not exactly but I see your point… I think.» Celine responded with a confused look on her features and Kiana stood up.

«Well, since the first deal didn't really work out we need to set things straight.»

«I still think you will all die a horrible death.»

«Have a little faith. You're too young to be stressing yourself out with all that.»

«Excuse me? I'm older than you.»

«Really? It's hard to remember that when you're so short and well…» Kiana responded, grinning as she looked at Celine. Her gaze specifically was aimed at her chest. Celine followed her gaze only to realise the implication, a light blush now staining her cheeks.

«You are mocking me. I will not mourn for your deaths.»

«Tell you what. I figured out the new deal. If we don't die, you'll have to admit you're wrong.»

«No.»

«Why not?»

«Cause if you die, then what's the point?! There is no way for me to win that way.»

«Hmmm…» Kiana said as she raised her hand to her chin, now deep in thought.

«I have an idea.» she said after a few moments.

«Oh dear.»

«You're not going to like it.»

«That's not news.»

«Just tell me this one thing anyway.»

Celine motioned for her to go on and Kiana braced herself for the worst.

«What if we gave the Gems to Mei-senpai and Seele? The half we already have we just give it back, and the Gem of Soul when we get it. Would that give us a shot at making it out alive?»

Despite her worries, Celine actually seemed to consider this, much to Kiana's surprise. A few moments passed and Celine nodded.

«It would certainly help your chances. But you're right. I don't like it.»

«Huh? Why not?»

«I'm not big on sharing. I tried once already and it didn't work out. The Gems are my missing parts. I'm not whole without them.»

«Aw c'mon! We're already super duper strong with just your core. And we have Auntie's Gem too. Isn't that enough?»

«You don't get it. It's not just about power. They're a part of my soul. My pieces. In the end, without the Gem of Conquest and the Gem of Soul, the Gems of Haste and Desire will never reach their true potential.»

«But they're not artificial Herrschers. With their Stigmata and their Gems, they would be able to draw out their full power.»

«If they can control it…»

«Why not show them then?» Kiana asked with a bright smile and Celine was surprised.

«Me? Play teacher for a couple of no-good Herrschers? That will be the day…»

«Aw come on! If you're as great as you say you are, then teaching them how to turn from no-good Herrschers into great ones should be a piece of cake!» she exclaimed with glee.

«How about we leave it at a "_we'll see" _and call it a day? They're calling you back…»

«That's not a no! Yes! I'm gonna give Mei-senpai her Gem back right now! Bye Celine!»

«No, hey! You can't just-

But before Celine could finish her sentence, Kiana had already vanished, leaving the Herrscher behind as the color slightly returned to the grass fields around her. She sighed softly and decided to rest for now. Talking to that girl was exhausting…

Kiana opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her, concerned. Mei stood over her, shaking her slightly as she called her name.

«Hey everyone. What's wrong?»

«Oh thank goodness.» Mei said as she exhaled a sigh of relief. Fu Hua moved to explain.

«We were trying to wake you up but you just wouldn't budge. Really gave us a scare…»

Kiana looked down as she placed a hand on her head. A headache was the last thing she needed right now.

«Are you okay?» Higokumaru asked from behind Mei and Kiana nodded.

«Yeah, sorry for making you all worry. I'm fine.» she responded and it wasn't until then that she noticed the airship was landed.

«Okay good. Bronya, you and Seele go report to Dr. Tesla. She needs to hear everything about your mission and Cocolia ASAP. Also, make arrangements for some extra rooms.»

«Understood. Come Seele, this won't take long.» Bronya said as she took Seele's hand, leading her out of the ship before the blue-haired girl could say a word. Mei and Kiana watched the two girls with a happy smile on their faces.

«Higokumaru and I will go and unpack. We'll meet you guys later.» said Fu Hua and also turned to leave the ship, Higo following behind her, but only after waving goodbye at the two girls. Only Kiana and Mei were left.

«Sooooo... is this a good time to talk?» Kiana asked and Mei smiled.

«I was thinking of taking a shower first. Maybe a little outing later. Just the two of us. What do you say?»

Kiana nodded furiously and she stood up instantly, joy filling her being.

«Yes! A date. Perfect. I'll see you later then.» she said happily and moved to leave the airship as well, leaving Mei behind to deal with the rest.

Hopping off of the ship, Kiana guessed the Practice Range would be a good place to spend some time until her date. The only problem was she didn't know where it was.

«I guess I've got some time to look around…» the young Knight said dejectedly as she walked aimlessly from the landing pad towards the Anti-Entropy Headquarters.

Getting used to this place would probably take a while.


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's Notes: Enjoy the Chapter _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kiana shot her last target, the bullet striking right on the head as the simulation ended. A near perfect score, save for a few moving targets. She could do better, she thought as she started the simulation once more for the tenth time.

The targets rose in unison in front of her and they moved away to gain some distance. Shortly after, they initiated evasive maneuvers while the targets that stood behind them remained stationary. They were the farthest from Kiana and yet she smiled.

«Same pattern. Easy points.»

A bell was heard and Kiana was given the go-ahead, immediately unloading shots at the targets in the back with amazing precision. One target moved erratically from side to side and towards her, simulating an advance and Kiana was forced to focus on it, not wanting to fail and cut the simulation short.

Taking a second to pace her shot, she fired and the target stopped dead in it's tracks. Not having the time to celebrate her small success, she instead took aim at the other dummies, feeding them lead one after another. A bigger target than the others was spawned and Kiana recognised it as a Heavy. A charge attack was needed for this one.

Another shot was fired and it took the Heavy Dummy's head clean off, revealing a couple of fodder behind him as Kiana switched firing modes.

Moments passed and shots echoed across the room as one by one her targets fell. Five more, four more, three, two…

Kiana flicked her arm to shoot the last moving target, nailing a critical point, awarding her with bonus score as the simulation was ended one last time.

Kiana removed her visor and set it down quickly, eager to see the new result.

**155.000 Points. 00:00:15:43.**

«Less than 16 seconds? Alright!» Kiana shouted as she raised her fist in the air triumphantly.

«You're getting better at that.»

Kiana instantly straightened up when she heard Mei from behind her. She turned around to greet the girl only for her jaw to drop.

Mei was wearing a dress. Mei. Was wearing. A dress.

Kiana moved her gaze back and forth between Mei and herself, only to find that she was terribly, TERRIBLY underdressed.

Mei's off-shoulder dress was a tight fit, able to show off the girl's curves and it's white color contrasted perfectly with her eyes and hair. It also revealed, much to Kiana's pleasure, Mei's toned legs, with matching white high-heels supporting her. Her new haircut also helped in revealing just the right amount of skin above her collarbone.

Kiana once more turned to Mei, gulping, and Mei's cheeks reddened.

«W-What's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?»

Kiana snapped out of her trance and raised her arms in defense.

«I-It's nothing! You look amazing! I just…» she looked down to her own clothes only to see her usual white and orange jacket with red accents. She also wore a pair of denim shorts she had packed with her. She had put them on, deciding they would be perfect for training and a casual date. But this…

Mei had made it very very clear now that this wasn't just a casual date. And Kiana felt like an idiot! Why would it be a casual date? She was going out with the love of her life, who she hadn't seen in months! It should have been expected of her to be dolled up or at least be…well-

_«…wearing anything better than this…»_

Mei stepped closer to Kiana and Kiana blushed, feeling self-conscious. She probably smelled too, training for hours like that. Mei of course smelled great too.

«I'm a mess…» Kiana said looking down and Mei chuckled.

«Honestly, you worry too much. It's not like we're going out for a galá or anything. I'm probably way overdressed for this…»

«No! Don't say that. You look amazing. I'm the idiot that didn't think this through. We can go wherever you want and I don't care if people look at me funny. As long as you're happy…» Kiana replied bashfully, earning a soft smile from Mei.

«I'm already happy… We could stay in HQ if you want-

«No way, I promised you a date! So dinner it is!»

Kiana took Mei's hand in her own and led her out of the Practice Range without another word. Moments later they had made their way through HQ's halls and corridors and were at the entrance, a huge gate towering in front of them.

«So uh… how do we get out? The gate is closed.» Kiana asked and Mei wordlessly tapped on her watch, a holo-screen appearing in front of her as Dr. Tesla was displayed.

«We're ready to head out. Can you open the gate?»

«Sure sure. Have a nice date but don't stay out too late.» The red-head called out with a singing tune, making the two girls blush slightly.

The gigantic gate rumbled and creaked before the seals were released and it opened wide, revealing the sprawling megalopolis outside Anti-Entropy's walls.

«Wow. I didn't think about it before but I didn't see where we were going on the way here. Anti-Entropy was really stationed here the whole time?» Kiana asked as wonder filled her eyes and Mei nodded.

«Yes. Well, at least this branch. Since the major split happened, Anti-Entropy has been spreading out all over this side of the world, with some bases of operations being established in the UK and South America. But the HQ has always been here in Toronto. It helps that it's one of the largest militarized cities in populace. A lot of people came to live here after the Outbreak…»

«Right…» Kiana replied sadly and Mei noticed her shift in mood.

«But things have calmed down mostly. And it's allowed us to regroup quickly enough to start going out on missions regularly.»

«That's good. Anyway let's get going I guess.» Kiana walked through the gate, her gaze down and her pace slow. Mei sighed.

_«This isn't exactly going as I had hoped…»_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Bronya and Seele laughed in unison as the girls put their controllers down in front of them. Seele stood up from the matted floor and offered her girlfriend a hand. Bronya took it and got up as well before moving to the small fridge in the corner of her room.

«Water?» she asked and Seele nodded, gratefully accepting the offered bottle. After a few sips and a content sigh, Seele fell on Bronya's bed on her back, a smile on her face.

«The Bronya hasn't had a Co-Op partner in a while. Seele is very good at this game.» Bronya said after taking a sip from her own water bottle. Seele giggled.

«You're a great teacher though. We didn't have games like these back in the orphanage if you remember. If we did, Roza and Lili would never stop playing…»

«And Sin Mal would probably try and beat all of us at it, despite this being a team-based game…»

«Yeah…» Seele said, looking at the ceiling with a focused look in her eyes.

«Seele is thinking about seeing them again…» Bronya observed and Seele nodded.

«Sure the twins would always get us all in trouble. And Sin Mal was always a pain. But… we were family… right?»

Bronya smiled softly and moved to sit next to Seele.

«Yes. Family…»

«So when can we see them?»

Bronya's warm smile shifted to a stern expression and she closed her eyes.

«We can't. Not yet.»

Seele turned to Bronya with a curious glance. «Why not?»

«Matushka Cocolia isn't really on our side right now. You could even say she is an evil person. And the others are all with her…»

«Matushka was never a really good person… but how bad can a person that took in and raised kids in an orphanage be?»

«Ignoring the fact that the same person used those orphans for experiments. The same experiments that took Seele away from the Bronya. That person has betrayed everyone they knew for who knows what and has put us all in danger again.»

Bronya was frustrated. Seele could see it even if she tried to hide it. She knew something was wrong.

«Is this about the mission tomorrow?»

Bronya closed her eyes again. Dr. Tesla had made it very clear that the chances of Cocolia still being in the Deep were almost nonexistent. They were just going in to check for signs of Theresa. Nothing more, nothing less. And yet Bronya worried.

«Matushka has betrayed the Bronya too. But the Bronya doesn't hate her.»

«You're just disappointed…» Seele said understandingly.

«Da…»

«Tell you what. You can sleep on it and you'll feel better in the morning. I guarantee that.»

«The Bronya could use some sleep. It has been a long day.» she said as she moved to get up but Seele grabbed her hand.

«Where are you going?» the blue-haired girl questioned and Bronya looked confused.

«The floor.»

«…»

«…»

«You're not sleeping on the floor!»

«The Bronya's room isn't equipped with a couch.»

«So?»

«Seele will be sleeping on the bed so the Bronya will sleep on the floor.»

Seele blushed as she fiddled with her fingers but decided to speak her mind anyway.

«Then why can't we… s-sleep on the bed t-together?»

Bronya's cheeks were tinted red and she stared at Seele with wide eyes. The longer she stared, Seele's face gradually became even redder until eventually, she turned and squealed.

«KYAAA, if you're so opposed to the idea just say so! Don't look at me like that!»

That snapped Bronya out of her trance and she moved closer to Seele.

«Nyet. It's fine. We can sleep together…»

Seele turned back to look at Bronya with a hopeful look in her eyes.

«Really? You mean it?»

«It's just sleeping after all. The Bronya assumes there is nothing wrong with sleeping t-together.»

She moved herself under the thin sheets and Seele followed suit, neither one saying a word as awkward silence reigned supreme.

Bronya's eyes were closed but her face looked uncomfortable. Her brows were furrowed and Seele looked the same. Albeit more reserved. However not for the reason she would like.

Deep inside her consciousness, Belle sat eagerly waiting for anything to happen. Literally anything. Her host was so stiff it was making even herself feel uncomfortable.

_«That does it!»_ the Herrscher thought as she finally decided to take matters into her own hands.

_**«You thinkin' of making a move on the girl soon? Or are you just gonna sit there just imagining how it would feel like to top her? Dominate her? Strip her and-**_

_«Please shut up! You're not making this any easier for me. I'm just trying to sleep.»_ Seele thought in response and she could feel heat rising to her face.

_**«Sure. And I'm the Herrscher of Rainbows and not Death. How about I give you a little push?»**_

_«What are you-_

Before she could voice her thoughts, her eyes snapped open, the usual sea-blue now replaced with a deep red and she turned to look at Bronya with a seductive gaze.

Bronya felt the girl shift next to her and she turned to look at her girlfriend curiously. And then she noticed her eyes.

«Uh, Seele…»

**«Shhhhh… Sis Bronya, you're mine now…» **her distorted voice spoke coyly and Bronya's eyes widened in realisation. Seele closed the lights and then wrapped the sheets over them, giggling while she did it.

Something told Bronya she wouldn't be getting much sleep that night.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kiana and Mei had decided to sit in a fancy restaurant in the northernmost part of the city. The outdoors decor had caught their attention and they thought the cool breeze of the night was perfect for an outdoors dinner. The dim lights helped set an atmosphere further elevated by the candle lit in-between them as ambient music played for everyone in every table to enjoy. Truly a magnificent night.

«Kiana you've barely touched your food.» Mei observed, gently taking a sip from her glass of wine.

The young Knight fiddled with her silverware, aimlessly staring at her plate. She exhaled a deep sigh and turned to Mei.

«Sorry I just… have a lot in my head right now.»

«Well, talk to me about them. It can't be worse than just staying silent.»

Kiana looked skeptical at that. «I don't know. This isn't really a talk you usually have on a date.»

«You're overthinking this. We went out to talk and catch up. What else do you think people do on a date?»

«I don't know. Usual… date… stuff?»

Mei gasped and leaned closer to Kiana.

«You've never been on a date before!» she exclaimed in a hushed tone and Kiana shushed her.

«No I haven't but please don't make a scene.» she pleaded and Mei recoiled.

«Make a scene? Kiana-chan, if I knew this was your first date, I would have prepared something more elaborate. Perhaps a movie, then some ice-cream, even a walk through an amusement park… oh the possibilities…»

«Well, we can always do that some other time right?» Kiana asked timidly and Mei nodded.

«So you've been on dates before?» she asked only for Mei to scoff.

«You could say that. Although it doesn't mean they were enjoyable. Merely forced outings with possible suitors back in High-school. My father's idea. God knows I love him, but he could be a major idiot some times…»

«Well y'know how dads are…» Kiana said with an awkward smile before turning to look at her plate again.

Mei saw this and crossed her arms expectantly as she raised her brow, getting Kiana's attention after a moment.

«What?»

«You still haven't told me what's on your mind.»

Kiana sighed and took a bite out of her food as she prepared to unveil her thought process to her date.

«So you see, these past few months, I've had to live with a crazy Herrscher in my head. And for better or worse, I've come to understand Celine a bit.»

«Oh? And what do you and Celine talk about?» Mei asked as she too took a bite from her food.

«The plan, mostly. Or, at least we did before we changed it. But most importantly, we recently talked about what's next.»

«For what?»

«For all this. The world after we beat Otto. He is not the source of all evil, no matter how it may seem. People will still fight even without his influence. And not to mention the Honkai.»

«So? Such things are inevitable in the world we live in. Good and Evil, despite the perspectives surrounding them, are constants. You can't have one without the other.»

«She's been telling me that if we reset the world we can fix that.»

Mei examined Kiana's expression. She didn't seem to be lying. But the thing she just said couldn't be possible, let alone true. It sounded like a joke.

«I see.» she said simply and Kiana continued.

«I guess that's all anyone can say at that huh…»

«Honestly, what do you expect me to say? That the evil Herrscher that's killed millions of people is telling you to destroy the world all in the name of world peace? Mind you the same Herrscher that killed your mom and dad?»

Kiana's eyes widened. «How do you know about that?»

«Same way you got most of your dirt on Schicksal. Nothing from before "Judgement Day" is a secret.»

Kiana looked at Mei sadly. «I don't remember the night I woke up and my stupid Old-man wasn't there. For a long time I though he had just abandoned me. It wasn't until I saw him in that training thingy Auntie Theresa had me use that I knew, he was gone. But I can't say Celine isn't at fault there. I really can't.»

«Do you trust her?» Mei asked and Kiana seemed to ponder this.

«I think she's looking out for me, in her own way. Whether or not it's because she wants to protect herself isn't really important. We're one and the same and I can't do anything about it.»

«So that's a yes.»

«I guess so…»

Mei took a moment to process this. After a while she put down her silverware and rested her hands on her lap, looking straight at Kiana.

«You know already that I'll follow you, whatever you decide to do. If you think it's the right thing then, I won't stop you should the time for that come.»

«I hope it never does. And it can't be done without all her gems anyway.»

Mei held her hand over her heart at that and she looked at Kiana sadly.

«You left because you were afraid of hurting us. Because you had done it before. But I can't and don't want to imagine the pain you went through. All I can promise you is that from now on, anything we face, we do so together.» she ended with a smile earning a small smile from Kiana in return.

«You've been carrying a part of me inside you ever since you got that gem. And over time. You've made it your own. So I wanted to give you something of mine back.»

«Huh?» Mei asked curiously only to see Kiana furiously wolf down on her food, leaving no trace of it's existance. She then motioned for a waiter so that they could pay for the dinner.

«Kiana-chan, what are you-

«Not here. We'll go back to HQ where we'll be alone.»

Kiana paid for the meal before Mei had the chance to object and then eagerly dragged her away, making their way back to HQ as fast as they could. Mei was confused at the sudden enthusiasm but Kiana kept shooting her affectionate glances so it couldn't be that bad…

They made it back to HQ and Mei called for the gate to open again. This time a guard opened it and greeted the girls, but Kiana rushed past him with Mei still in her grip, leaving the man behind to close up as he stared in awe at the display of raw speed the young Valkyrie showed.

The two girls ran through the corridors of Anti-Entropy's Headquarters without stop until they finally arrived at Mei's room, Kiana eagerly opening the door and shutting it quickly behind her after Mei.

Panting from exhaustion, both Kiana and Mei rested their bodies against the wall as they slowly slid down to sit on the ground, smiles on their faces nonetheless. Kiana laughed at Mei's flushed face, eliciting an embarrassed cry from the other girl.

With a loving smile, Kiana turned her gaze from Mei's face to her hand and then she closed her eyes.

Resting her hand on her chest, Kiana's center was illuminated with a dim light and she closed her hand into a fist shortly after that, her face shifting to display her discomfort.

Mei looked on with worry as Kiana's chest stopped glowing, her fist now holding that same light. Kiana opened her eyes and offered her fist to Mei.

«I'm sorry Celine took this… I'm sorry for a lot of things. But I promise I'll stay with you forever. This part of me will serve as a reminder of that promise.»

Mei's eyes widened as all the pieces clicked into place. «Is that-

Kiana opened her fist to reveal the other half of the Gem of Conquest in her palm, it's purple glow illuminating the two girls' faces in the dark room. Mei stared at the Gem with uncertainty.

«You're giving me this?»

«I would give everything I have to you Mei-senpai. But this is as much a part of you as it is mine, and I want you to keep it.»

Mei hesitantly took the Gem from Kiana's hand and held it in her own for a moment. She observed it's glow as a million thoughts went through her head. But she didn't have time to worry about any of them. She didn't have the need to worry about any of them. Nothing mattered to her more than the girl standing by her side at this very moment. She wiped away the tears that had formed at the corner of her eyes and she closed them, holding her hand close to her own chest.

«I love you.»

«I love you too.»

Mei then absorbed the other half of the Gem of Conquest into her body, her chest glowing brightly for a few moments before the light faded completely. She opened her eyes and the bright purple glow of the Empress was revealed.

**«I'm whole again… Guess Celine is more of a softie than I thought…»**

«Eheh…» Kiana sweatdropped at that and then she heard the last voice in the world she wanted to hear right now.

_**«What did she just say about me?! Take the Gem back...»**_

Mei wrapped her hands around Kiana and inched closer to her face, the bright purple eyes of the Empress staring her down with a hungry expression.

**«My my, I know you can hear me from in there Celine. Why don't you come out to play and I'll show you just how grateful I am…»**

Kiana gulped and she wished she could make the nagging in the back of her mind go away. Choosing to ignore it would normally be an option but…

Not when she said stuff like this.

_**«Let me out. I'll teach that slut to tease me. She'll be begging for it before I'm done. She will kneel before the Honkai Queen as I make her submit to my will.»**_

_«Can you please stop? I feel like she can feel our thoughts…»_

**«What's the matter? Too afraid to come out and have some fun? It almost makes me think that she doesn't even know how to properly please-**

_**«LET. ME. OOOOOUUUUT!»**_

And with that final push against Kiana's failing self control, Celine took over and Kiana's blue eyes turned to that oh-so familiar glowing gold. She grinned maniacally, her glowing eyes shining even brighter in the dark room and she flipped Mei's body, pinning her hands to the ground. The Empress looked up at Celine's face with a smirk.

**«My… getting rough eh?»**

**«I'll teach you respect, worm.»**

Kiana's hands roamed Mei's body, ripping away her dress and discarding the rest as she planted rough kisses all over it's surface. All that Mei and Kiana could do was watch on in horror and slight wonder as they thought respectively.

_«Shameless, so shameless…»_

_«Where in the hell did she learn to do that?!»_

Anti-Entropy's reports in the morning took note of several spikes in Honkai Energy throughout the night. However, after failing to identify the source of the issue, they dismissed it as a minor leak from Titan manufacturing.

Little did they know…


	20. Chapter 20

Tesla browsed through the mission's details one last time before clearing the ship for takeoff. Everything looked simple enough, but when dealing with Cocolia, things usually got messy. Hopefully she was nowhere near the Sea of Quanta or the Deep.

But the mission _was _simple. Get in. Try to find any traces of Theresa Apocalypse. Get out.

If they find her, she'll probably need immediate medical attention. Not even two days had passed since she was left down there to fend off the Honkai Beasts of the Deep. It was her sacrifice that allowed Bronya to get in the Sea. Best case scenario, she might have even killed them all by now and is just waiting for rescue.

Worse case… Cocolia or Schicksal had her.

Tesla groaned. She hated being kept in the dark about things. And recent events didn't seem to hold her best interests at heart. With Kiana's return and Einstein… missing, surprises were the last thing she needed right now. Especially without Welt to keep things moving smoothly.

Wiping a single tear from her eye, she left the rest to the crew. If Bronya and Seele were to get into any trouble, at least they had more people to send as backup now and for that, she was thankful.

«Dr. Tesla!»

At the mention of her name the red-head turned around. She noticed Mei waving at her from across the room and she smiled, approaching the young woman.

«Mei, you're up early. Slept well I presume?»

Mei blushed and she averted her gaze, looking down at her coffee in hand.

«You could say that…»

«Well, I'm glad you're happy. It's refreshing actually.»

«How about you?»

Tesla looked at Mei with surprise, pointing at herself questioningly.

«Me? I'm as fine as one can be, all things considered.»

«It's fine if you want to take a break every once in a while.»

«Please… If I slack off then who will run this place? With mophead gone and all.»

«I think we can manage.» Mei replied with a smile and Tesla couldn't help but smile back at the girl.

The monitors behind Tesla now showed Bronya and Seele's ship leaving the landing pad and Mei looked at the takeoff with mild interest.

«Where's that one headed? Didn't know we sent out smaller troops on the regular these days…»

Tesla looked back at the screens, and she took a seat on a nearby stool.

«That ship is taking Bronya and Seele to the Deep so that they can search for Theresa…»

«What?!» Mei questioned, her attention snapping back to the smaller adult. «Why didn't you tell me?»

«It was a last second call. Made the plan just yesterday while you were out. The girls wanted to do it.»

Mei looked skeptical for a moment before sighing in agreement.

«Just, please keep us updated. If they need anything we'll go and help right away.»

«Of course. We're lucky we have a few spare hands to help out around here from now on.» Tesla assured the girl and Mei nodded before turning to leave. She didn't want Kiana to wake up alone after all…»

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kiana laid motionless under the sheets of the bed, her eyes unwilling to open. She seemed completely content with simply staying still for the rest of the day. She hadn't slept like that in… well… ever. Sure it took a long, long time for things to start slowing down and as Kiana recalled last night's events, she wondered exactly at what point she had fallen asleep…

_«It must have been after Celine's third? Fourth turn perhaps? My head hurts just thinking about the details…»_

_**«Actually, that may have been me.»**_ Celine's voice was heard in her head, revealing the cause for her headache and Kiana groaned.

_**«You mind If we talk for a minute?»**_

That got Kiana's attention and she subconsciously placed herself in their shared mental space. Celine was laying on the ground with a smile on her face.

«Wow, someone's having a good day. What's the catch?» Kiana asked jokingly, seating herself on the ground next to Celine.

«You could say that. I had a dream last night too.»

Kiana's eyes widened in surprise. «You have dreams? In here? How is that even possible?»

Celine looked at the young Kaslana with a raised brow.

«What exactly do you think I do in here all the time?»

«I don't know. Walk around, plan things, sky gaze. Regular stuff. Not much else to do anyway.»

«I sleep too you know. It's not often but some days are more taxing than others.»

«Hmm… And what did you dream about?»

Celine looked at the girl with a sad smile and she spoke softly.

«I saw dreams of my past life. From my own body and my own time. Stupid useless memories from a reality that was never real to begin with. But those memories made me feel safe and warm. Even if it didn't last for long. It felt like I wasn't alone. Like last night.»

«Nice to see you aren't regretting the split.» Kiana replied looking down. «Mind telling me about these memories?»

«They had to do with Cecilia Shariac.»

Kiana's face hardened and she waited for Celine to explain. The Herrscher sighed and continued.

«In those false memories, Siegfried Kaslana and Cecilia Shariac were my parents. And we were sisters.»

«S-Sisters? Mom and Dad…»

«It was the first time I saw you, before I ever found myself in your body. Now that I think about it, the accuracy was astounding all things considered.»

Kiana gulped before asking her question.

«What was it like?»

Celine's eyes widened at the unexpected reaction and she raised her hand to her chin, deep in thought.

«It was nice. Clothes shopping, parties and other things were all nice but…»

«But?»

«The thing that made me feel safer than anything else, was Cecilia's embrace. Even if I knew it was fake, it felt like it was real.»

«What happened?»

«What always happens. The illusion, broken. Staring betrayal in the face with the one person closest to me at the time taken away, never to return.»

«And you're scared of the same thing happening with Mei…»

«Yeah…»

Kiana nodded in understanding before turning to take Celine's hands in her own. She looked at her dead in the eyes and spoke with confidence.

«Celine, what happened last night was real. It wasn't a trick and Mei is not going anywhere. You can feel safe again. I promise.»

«You know the next few weeks are going to be the hardest of your lives right?»

Kiana smirked at the purple-haired Herrscher. «Nothing worthwhile is easy. But we'll make it. Together.»

«I guess…» Celine then looked up in slight annoyance. «We'll finish this up later. Now get going.»

«Why? What's-

Kiana was pulled out of her mind space, opening her eyes slowly, only to see Mei standing in front of her.

«I was hoping I'd be back before you woke up. Bummer…» Mei said with a small pout and Kiana grinned.

«How did you sleep?» the young Knight asked as she jumped off the bed to hug the now-blushing Mei.

«You and I both know not enough sleep was had last night… But I'm feeling well enough today so I guess it's not that bad.»

«Breakfast then?»

Mei nodded. «Breakfast. And since we have the day off, we could try and do something fun after that…»

«Like train! Yes! I'm so excited now, we need to get to that as soon as possible! Come on!»

Kiana called out as she stormed out of the room, leaving behind a very confused Mei.

_«You have a very interesting perspective on fun…»_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Fu Hua sat on the floor of her new room, meditating as she prepared to head out for the day. She opened one eye however when she heard a knock on her door.

«Come in.»

The door was then slightly opened as Higokumaru peaked her head inside the room with an awkward smile.

«Hi there…»

Fu Hua offered the girl a gentle smile and she motioned for her to step inside the room. «Good morning. Please, sit.»

Higokumaru closed the door behind her and sat cross-legged in front of the Phoenix. She gazed around the room for a moment but didn't say anything. Fu Hua politely coughed into her hand to get her attention.

«Is there something you wanted?»

«Yeah…» Higo fiddled with her fingers, seemingly steeling her resolve, but for what, Fu Hua wondered.

«Higokumaru, if there's anything you need to get off your chest, you can tell me. I've been told I'm a great listener.»

That seemed to calm the younger girl somewhat and she took a long breath before looking at Fu Hua.

«Did you feel that surge of Honkai Energy last night?»

«No, not really. How did you even-

«I'm a Herrscher, Fu Hua.»

Her gaze hardened and she received a similar look from the girl in front of her. Higokumaru, a Herrscher…

«What's your plan? Surely you must have some reason for telling me… knowing I don't particularly like the threat they pose…»

Higokumaru didn't avert her gaze. Instead she inched closer.

«I've seen you before.»

Fu Hua's gaze softened slightly and she focused on the girl in front of her, studying her thoroughly.

«You're from the Old World…»

Higokumaru nodded. «So are you. In fact, I remember exactly from where.»

«Well you're free to enlighten me.»

«I was held in a cell for testing. Your best doctors were trying to determine the risk of letting me out. You and your squad were gifted with something born of my tests.»

«I'm the only one who could control it. The others failed and were killed by Honkai Beasts. How is this important?»

«I'm the Herrscher of Erosion. I don't doubt you know of how I was contained after those Humans _'killed' _me.»

«The Black Box… The Divine Key!»

«Exactly…»

Fu Hua stood up instantly and she pointed an accusing finger at the Herrscher.

«Why didn't you warn us sooner?!»

«I couldn't. I didn't remember anything until yesterday. The exposure to all that Honkai Energy must have triggered something I had locked away.»

«So that sword… Your gem is inside it?»

«Yes! Which is why we need to make sure it stays away from anyone with enough Honkai Energy to release it. Or else…»

Fu Hua looked down sadly. «The plague of Erosion will destroy everything and everyone in this place…»

«Unless…»

Fu Hua looked up in surprise. «Unless?»

«I take the gem. Absorb it, leaving the Divine Key with only a fraction of it's power. Just like the others.»

Fu Hua considered the possibility for a few moments until she sighed in understanding.

«First Kiana started going around collecting Herrscher cores. Then Seele and now this? If we add Mei then we're practically walking around with the power of 5 Herrschers. If we get all the gems…»

«We can just storm straight into Schicksal!»

«We'll have to fight through the Immortal Valkyrie Blade Squad. And Rita shouldn't be underestimated, no matter how much firepower we'll have. And not to mention Durandal…»

«Durandal?»

Fu Hua nodded. «The strongest Schicksal Valkyrie. I could probably hold my own against her if I recover my full strength. Add an army of mechs into the mix and we've got a right mess in front of us. Plus, I don't doubt Otto has something hidden up his sleeve. I've known that man for many years. And if I've learned anything about him, it's that he is always prepared, no matter the situation.»

«We should probably get to work then, right?» Higokumaru asked and she stood up as well.

«We should. Let's find Kiana and Mei, before they accidentally kill everyone in this place…»


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Notes: First things first! This took a little while to come out due to some extensive rewrites of the final act. We're getting closer and I want this to be as good as it can be for all of you. In any case, please enjoy!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_**«Why is she here?»**_

_**«So what they're making child soldiers now? Poor thing…»**_

_**«These girls must have more blood on their hands than most veterans here-**_

_**«Be quiet!»**_

…_**.**_

_«Don't look at them. Ignore them. Walk past them. Be better than them.»_

…_**..**_

_**«Schicksal is not a daycare center you brat, get lost!»**_

…_**...**_

_«I'm just so… lonely…»_

…

_«Mister Otto?» the small girl asked, pulling the man's coat for attention._

_«Yes Kiana?» he responded without turning to look at her._

_«When is daddy going to come back?»_

_Otto sighed and he stopped tinkering with his equipment, leaving his gloves on the counter as he knelt down to the girl.»_

_«Kiana, we've talked about this. He's not coming to get you. Which is why you need to get stronger. That way you'll be able to protect yourself.»_

_«But you don't know that for sure… h-he must have had something important to do… T-there's no way he'd…»_

_Otto pulled the girl closer for a hug as he rubbed the back of her head soothingly._

_«Siegfried won't come back on his own. Sooner you accept that, the sooner it will stop hurting.»_

_«H-he wouldn't just leave me alone…» Kiana softly spoke in-between sobs and Otto stood up._

_«But you're not alone. I'm still here for you right?»_

_Kiana looked up to him with hopeful eyes and slowly stood up herself. The small girl then moved to reach for the man and-_

«You look really peaceful like that, y'know that?»

Kiana shot up from her chair with wide eyes, scanning the room for any danger. Stupid. She must have drifted off to sleep on the chair… She looked at her prisoner with self-conscious eyes and wondered how this might have looked to him.

«Hey, relax! It's not like I can do anything if you decide to doze off for a while. I mean look at me!» Siegfried said as he looked at his leg, or rather, where his left leg should have been.

Kiana dejectedly sighed and sat back down on her chair.

«It defeats the whole point of watching your prisoner. I will be more careful.» she replied simply and her posture stiffened.

Siegfried looked up, lost in his thoughts and Kiana remained silent after that. The silence remained for a few moments before Siegfried decided to speak.

«So what do you do around here usually? It can't be anything a normal girl your age would do when in need of some stress relief. I mean, fun and HQ don't really go well together if you catch my-

«Shut up, or I will make sure your tongue is nailed to the floor. And stop ogling at me. Even I can tell.»

«You have the wrong idea.» Siegfried said, chuckling slightly. «I'm simply observing how nicely you've turned out, all things considered.»

«You're showing an awful lot of interest in me. I'm not your daughter. Shouldn't you be more concerned about that clone anyway?»

«You might not want to hear this but you're exactly the same, you and her. Both body and soul. So in a way, I'm observing her too, if it's any consolation.»

«It's not.» Kiana leveled him with a hard glare. «And you don't know anything about me if you think me and that are the same…»

«You know, I used to think the same thing. After I realized my mistake I… I couldn't even look at that little girl. I thought, it's not my Kiana. It will never be as good as my daughter. I neglected her so much…» Siegfried looked down sadly.

«Yeah, I bet you felt real stupid…» she said with a small smirk and Siegfried met her gaze with a fierce glare.

«I feel stupid yes. But for the things I did. This regret, all of the pain I was going through, I thrust it all upon that poor girl. But she was strong. Stronger than I was. She had it in her heart, Kiana! She wanted to protect others. She was prepared to throw away her life even for trash like me. It was then I realized I wasn't being fair to her. She is a Kaslana, down to her soul. Just like you. In the end, how different could you two be?»

«I guess not too much since you ended up abandoning her too.» Kiana replied darkly and stood up, leaving Siegfried with a stunned expression on his face.

«I'm going to take a break. Someone else will watch you in the meantime until I get back. And when I do, I expect you to be a lot more… quiet.»

Without another word, Kiana walked away and exited the room. The only thing that could be heard from the room, was the sound of soft sobbing and tears as they hit the hard metallic floor.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Theresa Apocalypse collapsed to the ground, panting heavily from exhaustion. The last hours were the most tiring of her entire life. The beasts never stopped coming. One after the other, they all flooded into the Deep, seeking for the tremendous amount of Honkai Energy that the Gem of Desire was putting out.

She looked at the pile of scrap laying next to her, World Serpent mechs sent to clean up loose ends. The more Theresa thought about it, the more she worried that Einstein really was-

«This just isn't my day… when I get home, I'm just gonna sit on my comfy chair and catch up on all the latest manga I've missed. But first…»

She looked at her arm and winced in pain. The damn thing should have grown back by now…

Just as she was about to get up again, a rumbling shockwave moved through the Deep, a booming roar echoing in the distance. Theresa sighed.

«Yeah, I'm not gonna bother with that until it gets closer…»

«You might not have a choice…»

The principal looked around her for the source of the voice, only to find a small child standing behind her. His eyes matched his brown hair and the small boy greeted her with a smile.

«Greetings, Lady Theresa. I would advise you not to move around too much for now.»

Theresa stood in shock, watching the young boy in front of her in disbelief before snapping out of her stupor.

«I'm sorry but, how do you know me?»

«We've met before. Although the form you encountered was a bit more… mature. You know me as Welt Young.»

«Welt?!» Theresa inched closer to the boy and proceeded to examine him thoroughly. «What are you doing here? Tesla and Einstein have been looking for you for… I don't even remember how long it's been. And how did your body-

«I'm afraid I have to interrupt you Lady Theresa. For clarification, I'm not actually here. This is the Sea of Quanta's doing. Someone has irreversibly messed with it and it's energy is spiralling out of control.»

«The Sea? Is this Bronya's fault?» Theresa wondered and Welt shook his head.

«No. Outside interference was not the cause of this. Rather, it is something that my friends and I have opted to keep secret from inside the Sea. It's the Gem of Creation… and it's now out of control.»

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Bronya and Seele stepped off of the carrier and Bronya motioned for the pilot to wait until they got back. Seele observed the interaction and Bronya turned to smile at the girl, catching her off-guard.

Deciding it would be for the best to start looking around, the girls wordlessly started walking towards the Eye of the Deep until Seele broke the silence.

«Never knew there were vehicles able to get you underwater…»

«Da. The Bronya supposes it never came up before.»

Nothing more was said after that and Seele started to fiddle around with her fingers uncomfortably. Upon notice, Bronya turned to look at Seele.

«Feeling nervous?»

«J-just a bit. I mean… I didn't think I'd be coming back so soon…»

«Seele, we aren't going to the Sea of Quanta. We are here to look for the Principal.» the Snowy Sniper replied reassuringly and Seele sighed in response.

«I know but still… It's unbearably close…»

«Do not worry Seele. The Bronya will be there for you.»

Before the blue-haired girl had a chance to respond, a group of Honkai Beasts flew over their heads, seemingly moving towards the Eye of the Deep. Bronya took Seele's hand and ran after them.

«That must be where the Principal is. We should hurry!»

Seele shook her head and steeled her nerves. What was out there didn't matter right now. Bronya needed her help. She had no time to be scared anymore.

«Yes, let's go!»


	22. Chapter 22

Bronya and Seele rushed towards the Eye of the Deep as fast as they could, Honkai Beasts moving with them overhead. Whatever was happening surely had to be the cause of this, with everything moving in on the source and all. Bronya shook her head. That wasn't important right now.

All they had to do was find Theresa.

Nothing more needed to be done.

In and out.

So why did Seele look so sad?

«Seele… is something wrong?» Bronya asked, looking back at the girl but keeping up her pace.

Seele then instantly stopped dead on her tracks and looked down at her feet. Cracks were forming on the ground at a rapid pace and the deafening roar was heard once more.

«This is my fault…»

The Snowy Sniper's eyes widened and she turned to face Seele with a confused look on her face.

«What are you talking about?»

«I… I'm sorry. But I'm realising that… I can't simply leave like this.»

«Seele?»

«Go find your principal. I won't be long.»

Seele summoned the Undine's Tale and struck at the ground beneath her with great force, shattering the floor beneath her and dropping herself into the dark abyss below.

«SEELE!» Bronya rushed towards the gap only to see a group of butterflies gently float towards the darkness, out of reach. She moved to get even closer but the ground was threatening to give out beneath her too.

She backed away and cursed inwardly at herself. She had promised herself she wouldn't allow this to happen again.

The cracks headed towards her and the only way left for Bronya to go was towards the Deep. Cursing one more time, she ran off to her original destination, but not before looking back at where she previously stood, tears spilling down her face.

«The Bronya is not leaving without you. Wait for me…»

After a few moments of non-stop sprinting, Bronya could see a clearing in the distance, an army of Honkai Beasts swirling around it, seemingly in battle with someone. She could see them trying to get close but failing, as all of them fell to the ground one by one, leaving just one person standing.

«Principal!»

Bronya moved even faster, the ground collapsing behind her at an alarmingly fast pace. Mustering all her strength, she pushed past her exhaustion and leapt towards the clearing, landing unceremoniously on the floor in front of Theresa, the path connecting their platform to the entrance now destroyed. She did it.

«Bronya!» Theresa called out and ran towards the spent girl, herself panting heavily.

«Bronya has found you… Principal…»

She looked up to see that Theresa's eyes were a deep shade of pink, matching the new details framing her face while her skin was looking paler than usual.

The most alarming thing were the small pair of pink horns adorning her head, pulsing with a faint but noticeable glow while the scars and all of her other injuries were being healed. When everything looked fully restored, the horns stopped pulsing and seemingly retreated, disappearing completely along with everything else that was unusual. The last thing to go, was the shade of pink from the smaller woman's eyes, now replaced with a shining blue. Theresa smiled widely.

«Bronya? Did you come here all on your own to save me? I have to say that's really nice of you-

«Principal…»

«Hm?»

Theresa was surprised at the sudden embrace. It was even more surprising to see that kind of affection coming from Bronya of all people. Something wasn't right.

«Sweetie, what's wrong?»

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kiana rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, observing Mei and Higokumaru carefully inspecting Jizo Mitama like it wasn't a portable weapon of mass destruction.

About that…

«When were you guys planning to tell us about this? Before or after everyone in this base was dead?» Kiana asked pointing an accusing finger at Fu Hua, the Phoenix raising her hands in defense.

«Don't look at me. Higokumaru is the one that just now remembered about it. We came to tell you as soon as we could…»

«Well you were just a liiiiitle bit too late. Thank god we figured it out ourselves…»

«So Mei just touched it and it killed every plant in the field?»

Kiana sighed. «No, it was during sparring. She used a little bit more power than intended and all the poor little flowers just died. Thank god I'm immune for some reason and we could quickly sheath it before it spread…»

«I see.» Fu Hua nodded in understanding before turning to look at the two girls tinkering in the distance.

«You making any progress yet?» Kiana called out and Mei shook her head.

«None… it's like the sword is the Core itself. This isn't man-made like other Divine Keys. I have no idea how we're supposed to get the Gem out…»

Higokumaru lifted the blade over her head, observing for anything they might have missed before sighing in defeat.

«So what do we do now?»

«Best thing we can do is lock it up for now. Once we figure out a way to extract the Gem from the sword safely, then we can talk about the rest.» Fu Hua proposed and Mei flipped her hair out of her face in slight frustration. Kiana looked at the sword one more time before closing her eyes.

_«Any suggestions Celine?»_

_**«None that come to mind, sadly.»**_

The young Knight sighed and opened a small portal to the Imaginary Space before standing up.

«Give it here.»

Mei took the blade hesitantly and moved to hand it over to Kiana.

«You sure about this?»

«It's safer in there than out here, even locked up. Out of sight, out of mind as they say.»

Mei contemplated this for a moment before giving her the blade. Kiana then gently placed it inside the portal and then pulled out her arm, the void closing after it.

«So that's that then.» Higokumaru said. She sounded just a tad bit sad, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by anyone. Fu Hua then moved towards the small teen and rested her hand on her shoulder.

«Tell you what. I don't particularly like Blades, but I'm not terrible with them. If you want, I could teach you how to fight with one, in case we can't get the Gem. What do you say?» Fu Hua offered gently and Higo looked up into her eyes with a small smile.

«You'd do that?»

«I would. I'm also sure Mei-san wouldn't mind taking over our training on some of the more advanced stuff…» she said while looking at Mei with a pleading look in her eyes. Mei nodded instantly.

«Yes, of course! I wouldn't mind at all!»

«That's so cool. Mei-senpai is a sensei to someone now…» Kiana said, sounding slightly jealous.

«Oh, don't be like that _Kiana-sensei…_ You still need to teach my how to control my Herrscher powers, right?» Mei asked seductively and Kiana blushed.

_«I don't know what caused Mei-senpai to be this bold, but I love it!»_

Kiana could then swear she had heard Celine make whip-cracking noises, but decided to not question it. At least for now.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Otto buried his face in his hands. He was getting restless. The days passed and he was getting nowhere.

«K-423…»

He didn't usually spend much time wondering about what his experiment was doing. But it was at times like these where he couldn't help but feel like the universe was conspiring against him.

First she takes the Gem of Conquest, all according to plan. Then someone raids his Helheim Labs and sabotages his initial plan to subdue the Herrscher.

Then, as if things weren't hard enough, the Key of Blankness is stolen WITH the Gem of Haste he was still experimenting with, resulting in him losing yet another major component of his plan.

He had guessed things were starting to get better when he learned the Gem of Desire was hidden in the Eye of the Deep. But no. The Valkyrie Squad sent to retrieve it were not responding and something told him, he wouldn't be getting his hands on that either.

The Gem of Soul was one thing but, without the other three, no progress could be made.

«Overseer, there is someone who wishes to speak with you. They say it's rather important.»

He heard Rita's voice contact him through his monitor and he groaned. A visitor was the last thing he needed right now. But if Rita said it's important…

«Let them in.»

A moment later and the door to his office was opened, the person that stepped inside was carrying a container of some sort. Otto's eyes widened briefly and he chuckled.

«Well well, this is a pleasant surprise. I didn't think Anti-Entropy was willing to negotiate with the enemy, Cocolia.»

The blonde-haired woman sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk with a scowl.

«I am not your enemy, Overseer. As much as it pains me to say this, I have an offer for you.»

«Oh? And what could you possibly have to offer me? I am not interested in many things as you might know.»

«I figured as much. However, I think this could prove beneficial to both parties involved.»

Otto leaned back into his chair and motioned for Cocolia to explain. She took a deep breath and steeled her nerves.

«I want your help in taking over the rest of Anti-Entropy. In return, I can offer you the current location of the 2nd Herrscher and…»

She grabbed the container next to her and set it on the desk before revealing it's contents.

«…the Gem of Desire.»

Otto observed the Gem with wide eyes, looking between Cocolia and the container with surprise etched on to his face.

«How did you manage to get this?» he asked and Cocolia met his curious stare with a condescending look.

«I had some help. And that's not all. If you help me I will ensure that Anti-Entropy stands in support of Schicksal under my command. How does that sound?»

«You're offering me a great deal Cocolia. Surely not a fair exchange. It's obvious you have some sort of personal gain riding on this…»

«Does it really matter? I didn't think you were the kind of man to concern himself over the motives of a business associate…» Cocolia shot back before concealing the Gem.

«I am not. And I don't plan to do so.» Otto replied coldly. «You don't suppose anyone's targeted you for having this Gem? I'd hate for my business associate to go dark on me before my end of the deal has been dealt with.»

«They haven't. For all they know, the Gem of Desire should still be in the Eye of the Deep. They will be looking for it when it is right here.»

«Hm, I suppose there won't be any issues then. Very well…»

«So, do we have a deal?» Cocolia asked and Otto offered her his hand.

«It's a deal…»

Cocolia accepted the handshake before leaving the Gem of Desire on the desk. Without saying another word, she turned to leave the office and she heard Otto call out from behind her.

«I'm looking forward to any other offers you might have, Lady Cocolia. Until we meet again.»

She didn't respond and she closed the door behind her with a bit more force than she intended but Otto didn't mind much. If she wanted to act like this then it was her choice. He couldn't really complain about it when the offer was so good.

«Just one step closer to you, Kallen…»


	23. Chapter 23

_Author's Notes: Sorry for the late upload. Some more adjustments had to be made and I couldn't do so without the full context of the uh... "latest events". Hope I did a good job of making it work since it doesn't deviate from my original plan too much. :) Feel free to let me know what you thought of the Chapter and please enjoy._

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kiana rushed through the busy corridors of the HQ as fast as she could. People were giving her strange looks she didn't fail to notice, but she didn't care.

_«And I was having such a 'nice' day too…»_

She opened the door to the Schicksal Overseer's office without warning and approached the surprised man with a fierce glare in her eyes.

«You're sending troops to Toronto.» she stated simply and Otto sighed.

«As per Cocolia's request.»

«She gave you a Gem. You don't think K-423 is there do you?»

«As much as i'd like her to make things easier for us, no. I don't think she is. You on the other hand…»

Kiana looked surprised and waited for Otto to elaborate. He stood up from his chair and walked towards the young Kaslana.

«How would you like to lead the charge?»

Her eyes widened with glee and she sat down on a nearby chair.

«Are you serious?»

«I am. As long as you can ensure Anti-Entropy's total annihilation, then there will be no reason to keep your existence hidden. Seeing as how no one will be left alive… You can do that right?»

«Of course! I won't let you down!» Kiana hurriedly reassured the man with an eager expression and he nodded.

«I know you won't. After all, the worst case scenario is you fighting a Herrscher without her Gem. Should be easy enough.»

«Understood. When do we begin?»

Otto went back to seat himself behind his desk and crossed his arms.

«The troops are being prepared already as you know. I'll see if I can assign the Immortal Valkyrie Blades to assist you. Should that happen you'll be leading alongside Durandal and Rita. Just to make sure… Go and make sure you're ready as well, Commander.» Otto spoke with a gentle tone, but one Kiana could see was concealing a hidden layer of warning.

As if it said **'Don't screw this up.'**

«Very well.» She bowed respectfully before taking her leave. Otto watched her go until the door to his office was shut. Kiana stood outside the exit, feeling like her heart was about to burst.

And here she thought she was going to give the man an earful for keeping things from her again. Just the opposite...

She was getting out. She was being let loose!

She would not let this opportunity go to waste.

She couldn't.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

«The Principal spoke… to Welt?»

«I did.» Theresa looked down sadly before resuming her explanation. «It's a bit confusing but the man is sadly gone. The only thing left of him is his will and his Herrscher Core. But they're hidden deep in the Sea of Quanta. He is keeping a great force at bay using these two things. But this enemy is getting stronger. It may very well be able to reach even the Eye of the Deep at this point. Or at least that's what he told me.»

«Does the Principal believe the Welt?» Bronya asked and Theresa nodded.

«I have no reason not to. He has proven he is on Humanity's side time and time again, despite his Herrscher nature.»

«Then the Bronya shall too believe in the Welt. Bronya trusts the Principal.»

Theresa smiled warmly and embraced the small girl. After a moment of staying like this, Bronya pulled away and stood up.

«What are you going to do now?»

«The Bronya is going after Seele. The principal can stay here until our return. It won't be long.»

Theresa grabbed Bronya before she could leap into the abyss. «Are you sure? What if you don't find her? How will you get out?»

«Seele trusted the Bronya to find her. Bronya can do the same. Don't worry. The Bronya promises to come back.»

Theresa hesitantly released her grip on the girl before nodding in silent agreement.

«Then go. I believe in you two.»

Bronya smiled softly and nodded in response as well.

«Thank you Principal.»

The Snowy Sniper approached the edge of the platform and without another thought, she jumped off, now in free-fall.

She closed her eyes and thought of the last couple of days. They had gone by so quickly and yet, so much had happened. She had gained too much to lose it now. After getting everything she wanted and more…

She wouldn't let it be taken from her.

«Wait for me, Seele!»

Landing with a thud as the ground cracked beneath her feet, Bronya opened her eyes only to see that her surroundings had changed from the last time she was in the Sea of Quanta. The previously serene and atmospheric feel of the dimension was now chaotic and random, with different parts of the world breaking off to create more platforms. Platforms that would shift and change shape on a whim. From a mobile phone, to a book and everything else one would find normal in a person's everyday life.

Instead of the emptiness she was met with last time, she could now hear the faint sound of combat from all around her. At first she couldn't see anything, until…

**«Get out of my way!» **

A flash of blue and red light flew past her and furiously slashed away at a nearby wall, only for the wall to shatter and reveal three limbs with a flat surface moving to entrap the girl.

«Seele!» Bronya called out and ordered Project Bunny to shoot at her newfound target. The missiles hit the limbs directly but didn't seem like they were effective at all.

However she did get their attention.

Now moving erratically as they tried to avoid Seele's rapid slashes, the limbs quickly moved in on Bronya and started to encircle her.

Looking on helplessly, Bronya used Project Bunny as cover, it's Alloy Shield bashing against the tape-like appendages that got too close for comfort, only this time, the hits seemed able to stun them to some capacity, giving Seele the opportunity to retaliate.

In one fell swoop, Seele sliced down on the arms and cut them down instantly, her blazing red eyes glowing with satisfaction.

Bronya took a moment to calm herself before moving towards Seele, the blue-haired girl turning to look at her dead in the eyes.

**«Why did you follow me?»** she questioned threateningly and Bronya flinched.

«The Bronya can't leave Seele alone… she is-

**«No let me guess. Seele is weak. Seele is scared. Seele needs Big Sis Bronya to do anything right. Well if it wasn't for Seele we wouldn't be in this mess!»**

Bronya now understood Seele wasn't in control. She was talking to the Herrscher of Death.

«Seele is brave. Brave enough to entrust her future and life to someone else just so that they could be happy. But you wouldn't know anything about that strength. You see her actions as weakness. Perhaps you've convinced Seele to do the same…»

Bronya moved closer to the Herrscher and leveled her with a hard glare.

«But the reason Bronya came for Seele isn't because she needs protection. It is because Bronya cannot live without Seele. So I am here to take her back.»

The girl observed Bronya for a while, looking for any sign that would reveal she was lying. But her eyes were sincere. And Belle had met her fair share of schemers and liars…

**«We can't leave yet…»**

«What?»

**«I'll let Seele explain.»**

Her eyes then returned to their original sea-blue color and Seele looked down in defeat.

«Seele, is it true?» Bronya questioned and the girl nodded sadly.

«This monster… was placed here by someone to look for anything that might have been hidden in the Sea. It found me Bronya… I-I didn't want to think about it after we left but… It's my fault it's acting like this. Without me it never would have found-

«The Gem of Reason…»

Seele looked up in surprise. «H-How did you know about that?»

«The 1st Herrscher told the Principal everything and then, the Principal told the Bronya.»

«I see… I've been trying to keep it away from the Gem but it seems to be getting stronger by the minute.»

«Seele knows where the Gem is?» Bronya asked and Seele nodded, confused.

«It's right behind that barrier… What are you-

Before she had a chance to ask, Bronya had already started walking towards the barrier in front of them. Seele rushed after her.

«What are you doing? That thing could be coming back anytime now!»

«Which is why we need to hurry…»

Bronya stood in front of the giant wall and stared at it's size for a moment. Instinctively, she held out her arm and reached out to the barrier, it's surface moving away from her and pushing her back with an unseen force.

She grit her teeth and pushed harder against the invisible force holding her back and the wall shattered like glass, now emitting an even stronger wave to push her back. Bronya planted her feet to the ground and pushed forward. Her goal was in sight.

Seele's eyes widened in realisation and she tried to get closer to Bronya, only to be swept away by the tremendous force.

Bronya squinted against the pressure but kept her gaze locked on her goal. The Gem of Reason was in sight, floating in mid-air as it gently spun in circles.

With every step forward, her body ached and yearned to stop. But her mind wouldn't allow it. She reached out and could feel the tip of her fingers graze the Gem's surface. Just a little more…

With one final push, Bronya swiftly grabbed the Gem in her hand and all was silent. She was just about to allow herself a small smile when the crystal in her hand went out of control.

«BRONYA! GET AWAY FROM THERE!»

She could hear Seele yelling at her to move but she couldn't. She was stuck in place as lightning crackled and spread all around her, a dark presence now moving around her and looming overhead.

Panicking, Bronya looked around only to see the monster's limbs had reappeared and were flanking her from all sides as they moved closer and closer, intent on trapping her. And yet she still couldn't move.

They took hold of her and lifted her off the ground, tightening around her frail body with increasing strength. The gem, still in her hands was beginning to corrupt her as incredible amounts of Honkai Energy was absorbed into her, cracks with energy flowing through them appearing all over her skin. She could feel her grip loosening, her mind barely able to remain conscious through the pain.

«BRONYA!»

The last thing she heard before losing consciousness was the sound of Seele's voice calling her name.

_«See…le…»_

…

_«LET HER GO YOU-_

…

_«This can't be happening…»_

…

_«I won't lose you. I swear I-_

…

Bronya could hear a faint voice as she slipped in and out of consciousness. But in the brief moments where she could open her eyes, all she could see was herself falling deeper into the darkness. With no hope of escape.

_«Big Sis Bronya is Seele's hope! Seele doesn't want to see a Bronya that has given up!»_

_«As long as Bronya is strong, Seele can be strong too.»_

…

«Seele?»

She was still falling. However, falling after her was none other than the girl that filled her thoughts. Seele's hand was close to Bronya. She could reach it!

«Bronya… It's time to wake up…»

…

Bronya stood upright in the darkness. A bright blue glow was coming from her hand and she opened her palm to see the Gem of Reason. However, it's previously chaotic mix of colors was now controlled and calm. A hand was then placed on her shoulder and she turned around in surprise only to see Seele standing behind her.

«Seele… how did you-

The blue-haired girl motioned for something behind her to come forward and reveal itself from the shadows. Project Bunny now stood beside her and Seele offered Bronya a gentle smile.

«I didn't know what to do at first… But you see, perhaps it was fate that led me to the power of Creation that day when I disappeared. It has been with you ever since.»

«Project Bunny is…» Bronya's eyes widened. It was all so clear now!

«That's right. It was made using the power of the 1st Herrscher. The power to create.»

Bronya let her hand rest on Project Bunny and she could feel a strange warmth coming from the machine. It filled her with emotions still too foreign for her to understand but she knew they were pleasant.

«Thank you Seele.»

«Don't thank me yet. I can't come with you where you're going. The bottom of the Sea of Quanta is a place of no return for someone like me. But you better make sure you come back to me safely, alright?» Seele spoke with a bit of fear in her voice and Bronya smiled as she stepped closer to the girl.

She then pressed her lips against Seele's in a gentle kiss filled to the brim with emotions of confidence and reassurance. After a moment, Bronya broke contact, leaving Seele flushed with a red tint covering her cheeks.

«Seele should make sure to return the kiss when Bronya comes back. That way we'll be even…» Bronya spoke softly but her tone could barely conceal the mirth in her voice.

«Be safe Bronya…» Seele simply said and her form slowly started to dissipate until, after a moment, nothing was left behind except for Project Bunny. It turned to move behind Bronya and the girl nodded.

In one determined motion, her grip on the Gem of Reason tightened and she placed it against her chest, the crystal glowing brightly with energy until it was completely absorbed.

Project Bunny's eyes lit up brightly as it's size expanded, plating and surfaces now changed to a light blue hue with it's hands now forming dark talons. Motors and generators appeared on it's back and it towered over Bronya, ready to strike.

Bronya herself could feel energy flowing through her body, more energy than she had ever felt in her entire life. Her disheveled hair that was previously styled in a pair of twin drills was now flowing freely behind her, slight curls still present on the edges. Her Battlesuit was also changing to a dress-like raiment and after a while, it was flowing freely against the light breeze while even more energy began to flow through her, causing her eyes to change color to a light red hue with a gold gear in the center.

She looked up and around her as the darkness that surrounded her faded away, completely revealing the monster's true form in front of her.

«Hm, bigger than expected…»

Tlaloc clumsily flailed it's arms as it prepared to launch a powerful beam from it's mouth while Bronya stood still in defiance.

This angered the beast and the energy surrounding it intensified. It's blast now charged, it wasted no time to fire at the girl, as the impact of the hit shook the area around them.

The smoke cleared a moment later only to reveal Bronya unfazed, with Project Bunny in front of her, a particle shield standing strong.

Her gaze hardened and seemingly thousands of turrets materialized all around her while she floated in mid-air, their sights pointed at the enemy as they prepared to fire.

The Herrscher of Reason had awakened.


	24. Chapter 24

Bronya stared down her enemy as her cannons continued to blast the beast relentlessly. She could feel the machines she had created with her newfound power beginning to take their toll on her body. But Tlaloc's armor was tough and she was getting frustrated.

She ceased fire to conserve what energy she had left and instead chose to ride on Project Bunny's motorcycle mode, intent on ending this as quickly as possible.

**SHIFT UP.**

The bike picked up speed and Bronya took off, evading all of Tlaloc's attacks with ease, creating ramps to aid her advance while small turrets covered her flank from the rear.

Having reached optimal range, Bronya circled around Tlaloc's body, spreading a wide array of turrets around the enemy as it ignored her in favor of attacking the smaller targets. A couple of laps later and Bronya was satisfied, leaping off of the bike as Project Bunny transformed to it's original form behind her, drills now replacing it's hands.

Bronya raised her hand to form a shield in front of Project Bunny and she used it to cover it while it charged forward, beams and wild melee strikes bouncing harmlessly off of it.

_«If we want it to go down, first we need to soften it up…»_

The drills made contact with Tlaloc's chest and got to work on exposing it's weakness as they slowly burrowed through the thick armor. Lasers materialised on Project Bunny's back and they fired on the point of impact, weakening the hard surface substantially.

Meanwhile, Bronya materialised a high caliber Sniper Rifle on her hands, using it to shoot down any offending limbs while Project Bunny worked. She sniped them with ease, allowing herself to feel a little pride over her skills. No matter how many years had passed, the Silver Wolf of the Urals was trained for this. Getting used to it again was like riding a bike.

Finally breaking through, a tremendous force of Honkai Energy leaked through the shattered chest of the beast, revealing the center core to the Herrscher. Project Bunny's lasers were then replaced by a pair of Missile Launchers and Bronya commanded them to open fire.

The resulting explosion shook the Deep all the way to it's surface and the crater that was left in it's wake was a testament to the strength of the blast. Bronya stood in the middle, Project Bunny over her in what seemed to be a protective embrace. However, it was badly damaged, with half of it's surface severely burnt and one hand missing. Bronya looked around her, moving Project Bunny to get out from under it with a sad look on her face.

«Don't worry, The Bronya can fix you…» she said as she laid her hand on it's head gently.

Inspecting herself for any injuries, Bronya was relieved to find out that she was mostly unharmed. Her body however was beginning to protest against any and all movement as the toll of the fight was beginning to show it's symptoms. She coughed harshly covering her mouth, only to see that she was coughing up blood, the warm liquid flowing through her fingers. Her hand trembled and her knees could no longer support her. She fell to the ground as the golden gears faded from her eyes, their color returning to it's original silver.

She dragged her body closer to Project Bunny, forcing herself to endure the pain. It wasn't the first time, and if this was the price she had to pay for her new power, it certainly wouldn't be the last.

«Project Bunny… begin transmission…» Bronya commanded through pained coughs and a beeping sound meant that the recording had started.

«Principal, Seele, everyone… if you are listening to this message, know that the danger has passed. The entrance to the Deep is open now.»

She took a moment to consider her words before nodding to herself.

«Kiana, the Bronya regrets leaving without warning. Idiotka doesn't need to worry. Once the Bronya has recovered her strength she'll be able to return to you all…»

Bronya coughed up blood again but she had to keep going.

«Mei-nee-sama, the Bronya trusts you'll take care of everyone, just like you did for me. Despite sis Mei's own issues, she remained strong. The Bronya hopes you will remain strong until her return.»

«Principal, Seele should be able to get out of the Sea on her own now. Please find her and get yourselves home. You wouldn't want to leave that much responsibility to the Class Monitor, right? The Bronya is counting on you.»

«And finally… Seele. The Bronya is sorry to keep you waiting again. I know you must be getting tired of the Bronya's incompetence. But…»

Bronya thought about what she wanted to say, although, however she worded it, it didn't seem to have the desired effect she was looking for. She chuckled slightly.

«…nevermind. The Bronya will be seeing you again so it doesn't matter. Anything else is pointless rambling. Just, take care of yourself.»

She ended the transmission there and pondered on what she could have said differently. What if she couldn't get out?

Lying down on her back, she watched the darkness of the Deep fade away over her and it gave her a glimpse of hope she didn't know she needed. Letting herself relax, Bronya sighed as she laid there, motionless.

She needed to rest. Then she wouldn't have to worry again.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Cocolia was many things she didn't like. A liar, a traitor and generally speaking, most would say she was a bad person.

Her alliance with World Serpent, although temporary had given her the means to obtain a Herrscher Gem. And through it, everything she had set out to make hers all those years ago.

The Second Eruption had been a tough time in her life. Alexei Zaychik and her time in prison had made sure she understood just how cruel the world really was. When she had to sacrifice good men to save herself was also the first time she understood exactly what kind of a person she really was.

Perhaps the only part of her life she had actually enjoyed was in the Orphanage. Her girls all looked up to her back then. And to think she ruined it all over an already failed experiment filled her with anger.

Yes, her girls truly looked up to their 'Matushka'. And it was precisely because they did that Cocolia found it so much harder to betray them.

She glanced at her watch. 7:05 p.m. Good.

She had been waiting outside this door patiently until it was the right time. Things were easier after 7. Less questions meant less guilt for her. With a sigh she opened the door, and she was greeted with the sight of Rozaliya tucking in Lilya as she pulled her covers over the twin. The other girl was already asleep. Rozaliya was alerted by the door opening and she turned to look at Cocolia.

«Hello Matushka…» Rozaliya said coldly and Cocolia could already feel her guilt rising even more.

«Roza. I see Lili is already asleep…»

«It's past 7. Matushka knows that Liliya can't help but fall asleep at this time…»

«Well… yes. I was actually hoping I could talk to you.» Cocolia replied hopefully and Roza shot a glare at the woman.

«Why did we leave Sis Bronya behind?»

The older woman sighed as she took a seat in a nearby chair.

«Bronya chose to stay behind.»

«Because Matushka said something to her! Liliya told me! You betrayed them!»

«Rozaliya!» Cocolia shot back in frustration and the Older twin had no choice but to listen.

«I did what I had to do to ensure we all stay safe. In this world, you need powerful allies to survive. Bronya chose to risk her life instead of making sure everyone else was safe.»

«Matushka, I may be dense sometimes, but even I know Bronya didn't make her choice out of selfishness.»

Cocolia decided this was going nowhere. Her actions had finally pushed everyone away from her. She figured it wasn't a surprise. All she could was hope she could count on them one final time. She stood up to leave.

«Roza… once Lili wakes up, tell her we're mobilising in a couple of days. This is the last thing I'll ask of you girls. After that day, you both are free to do whatever you want.» she spoke calmly and left without another word, leaving behind a wondering Rozaliya.

«Sis Bronya… just like you, Roza doesn't hate Matushka. And yet…»

She looked at Lilya's calm face while she slept peacefully and felt herself smile.

«I'll fight… but not for her…»

**The Next Day**

Fu Hua and Higokumaru were sparring with a pair of training swords as Mei and Kiana sat on the ground, observing them intently as they rested from their own training.

«Higo is picking up on these things fast…» Mei commented and Kiana nodded.

«She's probably seen her fair share of swordfighting from up close, enough to at least know the basics…» Kiana replied as she played with a pair of small void portals, sending a tiny marble from one portal to the other. Some times the marble would come out, blazing hot and covered in flames. Kiana was still trying to figure out how the Gem of Haste worked. Until then, this was the most she could do on her own without straining herself.

Mei diverted her attention from the spar in front of her to Kiana, watching as she practiced with a smile. She watched as the metal marble flew from one portal to the other, only stopping when Kiana grabbed it to send it off again.

She observed the pattern, getting used to the flow with every cycle as her eyes zoned in on the movement of the ball.

With a playful smirk, she used a finger to send a tiny bolt of lightning at the marble at the exact time Kiana was about to touch it. The jolt made Kiana shriek in surprise and she let the sphere drop to the ground while Mei laughed, her mirth clearly audible. Kiana pouted in response.

«Mei-senpai! That was mean! You're already so precise with your Herrscher powers, the least you could do is let me practice in peace.»

«Oh? Shouldn't you be teaching me anyway? Precision is nice and all, but I can't do half the things you can without the Empress' help.»

Kiana sighed before smiling at Mei. «I did promise I'd help. Think you can go another round?» she asked, getting to her feet and offering a hand for Mei to do the same.

«I suppose…» Mei got up as well and they both got into a stance.

«Let's start with flight. Having aerial advantage is an instant edge over your opponent when they don't have any ranged options.» Kiana explained simply as a pair of flame wings formed behind her back.

«You sure know a lot about this kind of stuff. I only wish you spent a little more of your time back in St. Freya studying.»

«Yeah but studying isn't important. It's the practical stuff that we need the most and I'm the bestest around for these!»

«I can't argue with that anymore… so what am I supposed to be doing?» Mei asked and Kiana raised a hand to her chin, pondering.

«Well for starters you need to be able to feel the energy inside you. The fact that Empress doesn't seem to hate you makes this easier. Once you feel it, the next step is to focus and channel it in the place you want.»

Mei closed her eyes and focused hard to try and sense the Honkai Energy inside her. Her eyes opened and their color was once more a dark shade of glowing purple.

«What's next?» she asked, her voice just a bit deeper than Kiana was used to, but she didn't mind.

«Next you want to think hard about what you want to do. Each time you use your power on your own, it gets easier. But for now, let's say you want to fly. Try and imagine what would be needed to do it.»

Almost subconsciously, a pair of three electric wings burst from Mei's left side, lighting crackling around them harshly.

«Good, you got it! Now imagine you're being lifted off the ground.»

Kiana's wings fluttered briefly before they expanded in size and lifted her into the air. Mei tried to do the same, but after just barely fluttering her wings, the energy around them started to dissipate and Mei fell to her knees panting. Kiana landed immediately and moved to her side.

«Mei-senpai! Are you alright?» she asked worriedly and Mei nodded.

«I'm… fine… This is way harder than you make it look.»

Kiana rubbed Mei's back soothingly when Fu Hua approached the two, her face looking sad.

«Kiana, Mei! I have news.»

Mei turned to look at the Class Monitor with a worried expression.

«Is it good or bad news?»

«Both…»


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's Notes: Vacation is over. Breaks are good. Hope you guys haven't missed me. But if you did, you're in luck because everything is ready and written :) Let me know if you'd prefer an update schedule that's more frequent than one chapter per day or two, or rather one chapter per week. Hope you'll enjoy either way._

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Mei watched in horror at the state Bronya was in while Kiana could barely contain her anger. Seele sat in a corner of the dark room looking down at her feet in shame. The transmission then stopped and Fu Hua sighed.

«As you can see, the situation is less than ideal. The good news, Bronya seems to be safe. At least for now.»

Kiana turned to Fu Hua with a furious glare as she clenched her fists.

«SAFE?! She's hurt badly and all alone!»

«Kiana…» Mei tried to calm the girl down but Kiana wouldn't have it.

The Kaslana then turned her attention to Tesla and pointed an accusing finger at the redhead.

«And you… what were you thinking when you let them go there on their own?!»

Tesla sighed before standing up and moving towards the girl.

«The place was supposed to be empty and Theresa needed saving. Any longer and she would have been overwhelmed. Would you have preferred that outcome? Or rather, would you have liked it better if no one came back at all?»

«What did you say?» Kiana asked warningly and Mei placed a hand on her shoulder.

«Kiana, please. It's not-

«No Mei, it's exactly as she heard. Honestly, this brat has most likely forgotten that we are in the middle of a war. And sometimes people don't come back. We got lucky that Bronya is still alive!»

Kiana's eyes turned to gold and a dark aura surrounded her as she glared at Tesla. Mei saw this and prepared to step in if need be, her own eyes changing to a light purple color.

«You… dare…»

«Kiana, don't.»

«EVERYONE STOP!»

Kiana was about to attack Tesla as Mei unsheathed her blade when the cry was heard. They all turned to see Seele standing tall with tears in her now red eyes.

Fu Hua moved to comfort the blue-haired girl but she moved away, her breathing heavy with frustration.

«P-Please stop…» Seele called again softly and Kiana nodded hesitantly, calming down slightly but still glaring daggers at Tesla. Mei sheathed her weapon and let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

Seele looked around the room, now slightly calmed down and her eyes met Kiana's cold gaze.

«I… I-I'm sorry!»

And with that, Seele left the room as she ran away, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes once more. Kiana looked sad but didn't say anything. Mei turned to Fu Hua.

«Fu Hua, I assume Madame Principal is under medical treatment?»

«Yes… she is resting now but if it's a visit you want-

Kiana didn't need to hear anything else and she left the room too. Mei gave a silent apology to her former Class Monitor and decided to follow Kiana.

Rushing behind her, Mei spoke in a hushed tone that Kiana knew all too well was usually followed by a lecture.

«What were you thinking?» she asked sternly and Kiana groaned in mild annoyance.

«That shrimp thinks she has me figured out. She doesn't know a damn thing…»

«Kiana, no-one said you haven't seen your fair share of suffering. But what you almost did-

«And what about you? What would you have done if I did attack her? You'd fight me?»

«You were out of line! No matter how much I love you, we have enough problems on our hands without Anti-Entropy against us. So please try to be nice…»

Kiana didn't answer as she walked through the halls of HQ. After a couple of minutes, they had reached Theresa's room in the Medical wing. Kiana then hesitantly pushed open the door, her eyes instantly meeting Theresa's.

«Hi Auntie…» Kiana called out and the bedridden Principal's eyes widened.

«Kiana… you're here!»

Kiana and Mei walked in, closing the door behind them as Kiana took a seat next to the bed. Mei rested against the wall, arms crossed in anticipation.

«Why wouldn't I be?»

«I… I suppose I haven't been briefed on everything yet…»

«Are you feeling alright?»

Theresa smiled as she presented her fully healed arm.

«With a bit of rest, my natural healing took care of the serious stuff. The doctors won't let me leave for another day or so but, I guess it's not so bad.»

«That's good. You need all the rest you can get.» Kiana said, offering her a small smile and Theresa tilted her head curiously.

«Enough about me, tell me about you. I've been so worried, you can't imagine how happy I am to see you're okay. You _are _okay, right?»

«I guess…»

Kiana looked unsure for a few moments as she looked at Theresa in silence. Theresa was wondering what was going through her niece's mind until she noticed the girl's eyes beginning to water.

«Kiana?»

«Y-Yeah?»

«Do you need a hug?»

«Yeah…»

«Then come over here.»

Theresa spread her arms wide and Kiana saw this as an invitation to jump in. She practically leapt at the small woman and hugged her tight, burying her head against her small chest, letting the tears flow as Theresa gently stroked her back and hair soothingly.

«I missed you… so much…» Kiana spoke between sobs and Theresa smiled warmly.

«It's okay. I'm here for you.»

Kiana felt warm and her tears fell even harder as all of the emotions she had yet to let out finally exploded. Her cries of relief and sorrow echoed across the room and Theresa was content with simply comforting her niece. After all, it's what she was here for.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Schicksal HQ was a quiet place most days. However, with troops and Titans descending upon the main platform, everyone could see this would not be like most days.

Another helicopter landed and from it, Cocolia, Rozaliya and Liliya stepped out as they inspected their surroundings.

Valkyries and Mechs were marching to meet their own troops as Otto, Durandal and Rita lead them to the platform.

Moments later, Otto and Cocolia were standing next to eachother as their combined forces stood before them. Otto smirked.

«I'm impressed Cocolia. Given the short timeframe you had to amass a fighting force, this isn't so bad.»

«I on the other hand think you should have brought more firepower. Your Valkyrie Squad is great and all, but we might get overwhelmed. And Schicksal mechs aren't really enough to-

She was cut off by the sudden arrival of a white-haired girl with blue eyes. She had landed in front of them seemingly out of nowhere as the ground shook from the impact of her descent. Kiana met Cocolia's eyes with a disinterested look before turning to Otto with a respectful bow.

«Everything is prepared Overseer.»

«Excellent. Cocolia, this young lady here will be leading our forces against Tesla's Anti-Entropy. I trust you don't have any objections?» Otto questioned the woman and Cocolia flinched from his cold stare.

«Hmph, you better not screw this up girl. This is important to me and I can't have some brat ruin everything.»

Kiana scoffed and left to join Rita and Durandal. But not before glaring daggers at Cocolia with her gaze.

«Don't bother me with your vain ambitions, traitor. Anti-Entropy will burn today. That's all there is to it.» she said coldly and then left. Otto smiled proudly as Cocolia stood there in shock and disbelief at what she just heard.

«Everyone. Today we march against an enemy of Humanity. This branch of Anti-Entropy is responsible for a great amount of war crimes against us and the peace we strive to attain. As such, Cocolia of Anti-Entropy and I, Otto Apocalypse, have decided to wipe them out. I will be joining you all as we attempt to secure peace for our world out there on the battlefield. However, Valkyrie Kiana Kaslana will be leading the charge.» Otto presented as Kiana stepped forward, bowing in turn. She then stood tall and called out in a commanding voice.

«It is my honor to lead a force burdened with such glorious purpose. For it is through you all that Humanity may triumph. I don't wish to bother you with more needless speeches so, in conclusion, I want to commend all of you for your bravery as we march against our enemies. Hail Schicksal.» she saluted and in turn the troops matched her actions themselves.

**«HAIL SCHICKSAL!»**

The Anti-Entropy and Schicksal forces were then seperated and sorted accordingly, each battalion boarding an airship. Soon enough, they were all in the air, waiting for their command.

«Durandal-sama, it would seem Kiana-sama is distressed.» Rita observed as she activated her Godsbane Battlesuit, Crescent Harvest appearing next to her.

«I'm fine Rita. Just… anxious I guess.» Kiana responded as she stepped inside the airship and Durandal nodded.

«It is expected. This is your first time after all. Leading a force of this size is a tall order even for me. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes.»

«You say that Bianka, but I'm thinking it really wouldn't be a problem for someone like you.» Kiana responded with a small smile and Durandal blushed slightly.

«See Rita? Kiana has no problem saying my name. Why can't you do the same?»

Rita tilted her head curiously with a sweet smile as Crescent Harvest mimicked her movements.

«But that would just be disrespectful, Durandal-sama.»

Kiana and Durandal sweatdropped. Rita could be really creepy when she wanted to. Crescent Harvest was just adding to her creepiness.

Otto was seated in his own airship with a glass of wine in hand when he ordered for the fleet to move out. In a couple of hours, Anti-Entropy would be no more.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Mei was lying on her bed as she played with a small bolt of lightning. Throwing it from one hand to another, she stared at her ceiling with a blank look. Too much had happened in such a short while, she barely had enough time to process everything.

So, while Kiana was staying with Theresa, Mei was left alone with her thoughts as she felt her eyes close and her mind drift off.

_**«You are hopeless, girl. Honestly…»**_

When Mei heard that voice in her mind, her eyes opened to see that she was no longer in her bedroom, but in an empty canyon. However, she couldn't tell what she was standing on. The sky was dark and cloudy and the only thing she could make out was the fact that she was high up.

Suddenly, rain started pouring hard, accompanied by a powerful lightning that barely missed her, scorching the ground in front of her and knocking her away.

«Get up. I can't have a serious conversation with my host if she is lying on the ground…»

That voice was heard again but this time it wasn't distant or distorted. Mei's eyes widened and she looked up to see a person almost identical to herself looking down on her with purple eyes.

«You're the 3rd Herrscher…»

«And you're observant. Now get up. I need to ask you something.»

Mei did as told and she stood up to meet the 3rd Herrscher's eyes with her own.

«What are you planning to do when your little girlfriend finds herself against all of Schicksal?»

Mei didn't expect that question. After some thought, she raised her head.

«I'll be there to help her. Schicksal is responsible for this mess and I too want to see them gone.»

«Obviously. But… that's not quite the answer I was after.»

Mei looked confused. «What do you mean?»

«Do you think that after Schicksal's gone the world will just go back to the way it was? That every one of your problems will be solved just like that?»

«Surely not. Much work will have to be done… To be honest, I'm not sure Kiana has planned that far ahead.»

«Don't bother. I can tell you exactly what's going through her mind. Or rather, half of her mind.»

Mei's eyes widened in realisation and she sat cross-legged on the ground, eagerly waiting for the Lightning Empress to elaborate. The Herrscher did the same.

«Celine is… a freak. I'll be blunt.»

Mei blushed and the Empress realised her poor wording a little too late.

«N-Not like that! I mean she is crazy. She can go from the most power-hungry and sadistic person on earth to a love-starved, misunderstood and frankly, scared little girl in a matter of seconds.»

«Wow. You seem to know her really well.»

The Empress scoffed in response. «Please, it is only natural. I've spent a good while as a part of her core after all. And she can be talkative when she's exhausted after a good... God damnit, you put that image in my head earlier!» she accused and Mei bowed apologetically.

«Anyway! What I'm trying to say is she's only ever wanted one thing. And I don't care what that fish-brain of a girl has told you, there is no reasoning with her. She's just using her.»

Mei looked skeptical for a couple of moments. She eventually looked the Herrscher in the eyes and spoke softly.

«You're saying I should think about what's next? After all this is over?»

«I'm saying you should stop worrying about what she's going to do and start thinking of what you know you should do. You can't always stay behind her back, waiting for things to come your way. It's pissing me off.»

«And what do _you _want?»

The Empress looked curiously at her host. «What do you mean?»

«Why are you telling me all this? What do you hope to gain from me taking charge?»

«What, besides a world that's relatively more peaceful than what Celine plans to do with it? Not much. I just want to see you live up to the 3rd Herrscher's reputation.» she said mockingly. Mei however stood up and glared at her with a serious stare.

«I think you're overestimating your 'reputation'. I don't recall any time you were in control and something bad didn't happen. Or do you think I should be better at it than I actually am? Because I honestly feel completely out of my element. And since I never had the ability to actively train with my powers before, I believe you should stop expecting so much from me or live up to _your_ reputation, oh fearsome Herrscher of Lightning.»

Mei stood defiantly against the Empress as she leveled her with a calculating gaze. It almost made Mei break eye contact. But she couldn't back down now. This was a mental battle for dominance. Eventually, the Herrscher sighed and looked down dejectedly.

«You have a spine after all… very well. I'll try and be more… generous with my power. Don't disappoint me after all that.»

The young Valkyrie nodded and immediately felt like she was being pulled off the ground. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she was standing in the middle of her room, scorch marks and lightning crackling all around her. She sweatdropped when she realised the bed was practically destroyed.

«Kiana isn't going to be happy about that one…»


End file.
